Safe & Sound
by Rosalya L. Melissandre
Summary: Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero. HELSA. SUMMARY COMPLETO DENTRO.
1. El accidente que cambió su vida

_**Hace tiempo que quise escribir una historia Helsa, pero sencillamente no se me ocurría que tema usar :P Finalmente me decidí por una historia sin recuerdos, no se me ocurrió mejor tema pero créanme, valdrá la pena, o al menos procuraré que así sea xD... Pues... Solo les pido que disfruten la historia :D**_

_**Summary: Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, hasta que sus sentimientos interfieren en su camino. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Elsa está en las Islas del Sur? ¿Y cuando un ente malvado aparezca dispuesto a quedarse con los poderes de Elsa? ¿Y si alguien quiere a la reina para sí? HELSA.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney Animation Studios. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

**SAFE&amp;SOUND**

**Capítulo 1**

**El accidente que cambió su vida... para siempre**

La nieve tapizaba casi por completo el increíble paisaje que se extendía amenazador sobre ellos. La montaña medía casi cuarenta metros; la princesa Anna de Arendelle observaba feliz a Kristoff, su novio, escalando la montaña ansiosamente. Estaban haciendo una pequeña competencia, intentaban averiguar quien era más rápido en escalar la montaña. Kristoff aceptó luego de mucho insistir por parte de Anna. Pero todavía había algo de duda en los ojos del joven, del color de la miel. Anna observó a una esquina, preguntándose interiormente que estaría haciendo su hermana. Allí estaba la reina Elsa, joven monarca de Arendelle, mirando a la cima de la montaña con preocupación pintada en sus enormes orbes azules. Anna sonrió. Todos siempre hablaban acerca del extraordinario parecido entre la reina y la princesa, pero para Anna ellas no se parecían en nada.

En eso estaba, cuando Elsa se dio cuenta de que su adorada hermanita la miraba y la saludó sonriendo. Anna correspondió gustosa al gesto. En ese momento se escuchó un grito procedente de la cima de la montaña y Anna vio a Kristoff saludándola desde la cima. La pelirroja se arremangó el vestido (provocando la risa en su hermana y el pequeño Olaf, que se hallaba sentado junto a Elsa) y se aferró a la cuerda como si su vida entera dependiera de ello. Elsa (quien era la encargada de contar) registró diez minutos para Kristoff y otros diez para Anna. Estaban empatados. La competencia duró casi media hora. Y aunque Olaf le propuso a Elsa contar y que ella lo hiciera, ella se negó rotundamente. No era tan osada como su hermana; ella jamás lo lograría.

Regresaron al palacio, Anna y Kristoff en Sven (un reno a quien él consideraba su compañero), Elsa y Olaf en Sitron, el hermoso caballo blanco de Elsa. Cuando llegaron al palacio fue Elsa quien mandó a preparar un baño de agua caliente para su hermana y Kristoff, mientras ella iba a leer un buen libro a la biblioteca. Pequeños placeres cotidianos de los que gozaba plenamente. Olaf se apoyó en el regazo de la reina y miró el libro, cuyas páginas amarillentas rebosaban de un fragante aroma a libro nuevo que a Elsa le gustaba mucho. Era ya costumbre para Elsa hacer lo mismo cuando leía un libro: se sentaba sobre una silla o simplemente sobre el suelo, con un cojín debajo, el libro entre manos y Olaf apoyado en su regazo, leyendo. El libro, llamado "El nombre de la rosa", de Umberto Eco* era uno de los libros favoritos de Elsa. La historia contenía tanta acción, aventura y suspenso que la joven monarca lo disfrutaba y mucho.

En ese momento escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

-Su Majestad, ha llegado una carta para usted -informó Kai, su sirviente de más confianza. Elsa suspiró y salió, acomodándose el apretado moño que llevaba.

-Gracias, Kai -dijo, aceptando el sobre que él le tendía. Elsa lo abrió y empezó a leer; conforme lo hacía, una sonrisa tierna se extendía por su rostro.

-Es de la princesa Elenna, me invita a su fiesta de compromiso -informó mirando a Kai.

-¡Me alegro mucho por su amiga, Su Majestad! -exclamó Kai contento-. ¡Debe ser muy lindo para ella comprometerse en matrimonio con el hombre que ama!

-Lo sé -asintió Elsa sonriendo-. Kai, prepara las maletas, iré a la fiesta de compromiso de la princesa Elenna de Bohuslän con el príncipe Friedrich de Jämtland**. Es momento de que no solo Anna vaya a todas las fiestas, bodas y cumpleaños.

**ooo**

-Te voy a extrañar Elsa -decía Anna apretando a su hermana con fuerza. El barco esperaba. Anna le tenía una pequeña fobia al barco, pues sus padres murieron en uno y desde entonces veía un galeón y recordaba esos días horribles en los que su hermana nunca le abrió la puerta y ella tenía pesadillas todas las noches. Bueno, Elsa también pero claro que Anna no lo sabía.

-Yo también Anna, pero ya suéltame, me ahogarás -decía la rubia casi sin aliento, mientras su rostro empezaba a ponerse azul por como la apretaba su hermana.

-Ups, lo siento -decía Anna riéndose mientras la soltaba. Aunque se sentía un poco triste por no poder seguir jugando con Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf y Sven en la montaña (pues era agosto y Elsa había hecho nevar sobre la montaña para que pudieran tener un punto donde caer sin lastimarse) también estaba algo preocupada por su adorada hermana mayor, temía que pudiera pasarle algo, y feliz por saber que finalmente Elsa empezaba a abrirse más con las otras personas, incluso el día de su segunda coronación (que organizaron para celebrar el regreso de su reina) había hecho una amiga: la princesa Elenna de Bohuslän, quien ahora se había comprometido con el príncipe Friedrich.

-Bueno Anna, Kai y Gerda te ayudarán con el reino mientras yo estoy ausente, Kristoff, encárgate de que no descuide sus tareas como princesa -el rubio asintió-. Anna, cuida de Olaf y que no coma demasiados chocolates.

-Sí Elsa -contestó la princesa sonriendo.

-Olaf, no quiero que te acuestes tarde y obedece siempre y Anna y Kristoff, ¿sí? -dijo Elsa al muñeco de nieve como si fuera un niño.

-Sí Elsa -contestó él inocentemente.

-Bueno -suspiró la reina Elsa, sonriendo mientras subía al enorme galeón-. ¡Adiós a todos! -exclamó, saludando al aire.

-¡Adiós Elsa! -gritaron todos, mientras veían la sombra negra del barco desaparecer en la lejanía. Aunque ellos no lo supieran, esa sería la última vez que la verían en meses.

**ooo**

Elsa se encontraba leyendo su libro en su camarote. Era lujoso, pero a ella siempre le gustó lo simple. En eso estaba cuando escuchó un ruido. Al principio no le prestó demasiada atención. Era un ruido pequeño, casi como un crujido. No le preocupó hasta que lo escuchó por segunda vez, y luego otra, y otra, y otra. Elsa se asustó. El crujido le resultaba desconocido; jamás lo había escuchado. No pudo pensar con claridad, especialmente cuando le llegó el sonido de gritos masculinos de sus queridos marineros.

Elsa dejó el libro sobre la mesita y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. La abrió de golpe y se encontró con la escena más terrible que había contemplado jamás, más terrible incluso que la vez que Anna, a sus tres años, enfermó de fiebre por no abrigarse bien mientras jugaban con sus poderes.

Esa vez Elsa se había sentido impotente, estúpida, culpable, y miles de sentimientos negativos más influían en su interior. Aquel momento fue básicamente lo mismo.

La tormenta se había desatado la tarde anterior, pero entonces solo parecía una ligera llovizna. Se pasaría en un par de horas, según el pronóstico de Ivan, su capitán. Pero el caso era que la tormenta no había acabado, y se hacía más y más fuerte hasta tal punto de convertirse en una verdadera tempestad para aquella tarde. Todo era tan confuso; todos gritando y corriendo por todos lados. Ivan pasó junto a ella y se dio cuenta de que su reina estaba fuera del camarote.

-Su Majestad, vuelva adentro, es peligroso -decía agitado. Su cabello castaño ya no estaba tan bien acomodado como antes, de hecho, parecía más peluca que cabello.

-No Ivan, si mis marineros están en peligro yo también quiero ayudar -dijo la reina, terca, mientras corría y trataba de ayudar al marinero Holmes a destrancar el timón que no parecía responder a los fornidos brazos del hombre y menos a los delgados y delicados de la joven reina.

-¡Su Majestad, vaya a su camarote! -ordenó Holmes, un hombre de unos treinta años con ojos grises como lunas y cabello dorado, pero Elsa no pensaba dejarlo solo. En ese momento una enorme ola arrasó con el barco, llevándose consigo a veinte marineros, entre ellos Holmes.

-¡Holmes! -gritó Elsa, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, con el pelo suelto debido a la presión del agua y totalmente empapada.

-¡Su Majestad! -quiso decir Ivan, pero no pudo acercarse porque otra ola lo arrastró.

-¡Ivan! -gritó Elsa desesperada. Ahora solo quedaban cincuenta marineros en su barco. Era una tripulación "pequeña", según Anna, solo para cuidarla. Anna... La cadenita de plata que le regaló cuando ella tenía cinco años, pequeño pero que a ella le quedaba a la perfección, hecho de oro, con el nombre "Elsa" grabado en medio de un corazón dorado. Dentro estaba una imagen, un dibujo, de ellas dos juntas, abrazadas y un mechón de cabello pelirrojo que Elsa amaba como al más cuantioso tesoro. En ese momento Elsa escuchó un nuevo crujido y el grito de: "¡Hombre al agua!". Otro marinero había caído. Ahora solo quedaban cuarenta y nueve. Otra ola. Treinta. Elsa está petrificada; siente que no puede hacer nada. Entonces la ve. La ola más grande, más amenazadora, más terrible de todas. Dylan, otro de los marineros se lanza y la salva, pero es arrastrado en el proceso. Elijah y Ollie, otros dos marineros, lo agarran de los hombros pero son jalados por la ola con él. Veintisiete.

Los hombres se van desapareciendo. Elsa chilló e intentó sujetarlos, pero no puede, no lo consigue. Intentó mover al timón, mas está atracado. Gritó e intentó detener las olas con sus poderes, pero sencillamente estaba demasiado asustada como para que estos funcionaran. En ese momento oyó un grito sonoro, el sonido de algo al romperse y la voz del marinero Ulyses, gritando:

-¡Elsa!

A lo lejos creyó ver una isla. Tierra. Tierra firme, pero el barco no podría llegar, ya estaba destrozado. Entonces algo la golpeó en la cabeza y todo se puso negro.

**-ooo-**

Hans caminaba arrastrando los pies sobre la arena. Se sentía extraño, triste, vacío, como si algo le faltara. Cerró los ojos y un recuerdo apareció en su mente.

_-Oh Anna, si hubiera alguna persona aquí que te amara..._

_-Di-dijiste que me amabas..._

Hans apretó los dientes con fuerza al recordar cuando su plan falló, cuando todo lo que había conseguido se fue a pique cuando lo descubrieron. La reina Elsa lo había descubierto y empujada por Anna ordenó que fuera inmediatamente enviado a las Islas del Sur. Una vez allí le fue peor de como era todo al principio. Lo odiaban, mucho más que eso. Lo miraban con desprecio y no les preocupaba en absoluto su felicidad. Hans se sentía demasiado solo, le habían dado la espalda y sin embargo no los odiaba. Él mismo eligió el camino que tomaría, él mismo se condenó. Era su culpa, nunca debió haberse dejado llevar por su ambición. Era un idiota. ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciego, tan tonto? ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar por su rencor y lastimar a dos chicas inocentes que no se merecían ningún mal del mundo?

"Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse Westergard, lo hecho hecho está", pensó con amargura el muchacho contemplando las olas de la costa en medio de un hermoso amanecer, con el cielo pintado de rosado. En ese momento su perro, Skip, empezó a ladrar y corrió hacia un punto de la orilla. Hans lo sigue, extrañado por su compartimiento. Su gran danés normalmente es muy tranquilo y le cuesta imaginarlo inquieto.

El perro llegó a un punto en la playa y ladró con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa, chico? -preguntó Hans acercándose. Cuando llegó a su lado se quedó paralizado. Un cuerpo femenino estaba tirado en la arena. El pelo rubio, muy rubio, rubísimo, le cubría por completo el rostro. Era un cabello hermoso, sedoso a pesar de lo que seguro tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta allí, le cubría por completo el rostro. Su piel era tan blanca... Lentamente, Hans se inclinó y rozó la pequeña mano, suave todavía. Las uñas estaban increíblemente bien cuidadas y regulares. Hans se inclinó y rozó la suave cabellera de fragante aroma floral que penetró en todos sus sentidos. Entonces, apartó el cabello de su rostro y se quedó petrificado. Frente a él, se encontraba la última persona que hubiera esperado ver en esas condiciones, con la ropa destrozada y tumbada sobre la arena, con el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro.

Frente a él, se hallaba tendida la reina Elsa de Arendelle.

* * *

**_*También es de mis libros favoritos por lo que no dudé en ponerlo tomando en cuenta que fue escrito antes de que ellos existieran, entre los siglos XIV-XV, y ellos son aproximadamente del siglo XVIII ;) como dato interesante. Por tanto, la novela no se sale de ningún espacio temporal._**

**_**Ambas son viejas ciudades nórdicas cuyas costumbres son recordadas como parte tradicional de las fiestas en Noruega. Quise incluirlas precisamente por ser tan tradicionales y clásicas según el buen Wikipedia :D_**

**_Wow, que cliché me salió el capítulo e.e digo en la parte donde Hans encuentra a Elsa es una mezcla entre dos escenas de La Sirenita: cuando Ariel rescata a Eric y cuando Eric encuentra a Ariel xD. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, tardé tres días en hacerlo lo más decente posible :D ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Y ya desde ahora les vengo diciendo: Dos personas (mujeres) pueden unirse al "elenco" de los protagonistas de Safe &amp; Sound. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Es bastante sencillo, solo me dicen en un comentario o mensaje privado los siguientes datos sobre su personaje: Nombre completo, edad (no mayor de veinte años), físico, psicología e historia. Su papel en la historia: mejores amigas de Elsa y, quizás, tengan sus propias escenitas a lo largo de la historia (muchas, desde ahora aviso xD)._**

_**¡Besos de colores!**_

_**azura grandchester potter.**_


	2. ¿Elsa?

_**¡Gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior! Bueno, les vengo avisando que las cosas serán un poco confusas xD. Ya quiero que lean el capítulo y me digan que les pareció :D**_

_**Summary: Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, hasta que sus sentimientos interfieren en su camino. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Elsa está en las Islas del Sur? ¿Y cuando un ente malvado aparezca dispuesto a quedarse con los poderes de Elsa? ¿Y si alguien más quiere a la reina para sí? HELSA.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney Animation Studios. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

**SAFE&amp;SOUND**

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Elsa?**

Elsa abrió los ojos, lenta, muy lentamente. Le dolía la cabeza, la sentía palpitar como si tuviera un pequeño corazón dentro de su conciencia. Se paró de golpe, pero eso solo sirvió para aumentar el dolor. Miró a su alrededor, no reconocía nada. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y un hombre pelirrojo apareció en el umbral. Tenía unos hermosos ojos del color de las esmeraldas, intensos, muy intensos. Elsa lo miró, indecisa. Y, entonces, una nueva duda surgió.

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó asustada. El hombre la miró, no podía creerlo. ¿Qué...?-. Yo... yo... ¿quién soy yo? No... no me acuerdo... ¡no recuerdo nada!

La mandíbula del hombre llegaba hasta el piso.

**-ooo-**

-¿Qué... qué? -Hans no quería creer lo que escuchaba. Ahí estaba frente a él la reina Elsa de Arendelle, afirmando que no sabía quien era él, ni como se llamaba ella. Nunca lo prepararon para algo semejante en sus clases de Historia, Aritmética o similares, y eso que sus padres las consideraban pertinentes. Quiso preguntarle si era una broma, pero había tanto miedo y sinceridad en sus preciosos ojos azules como dos zafiros incrustados en medio de su rostro blanco, muy blanco. No podía ser una broma.

-¿De... de veras no sabes quien soy? -no se atrevía a concebir esa idea. Le parecía impensable.

-N-no... ¿Quién eres? -preguntó ella, aterrada. Estaba más pálida de lo normal. Aquello confirmó los temores de Hans, era cierto: la reina de Arendelle no recordaba nada. Entonces, tuvo una idea. Antes que nada, necesitaba hablar con John, su mejor amigo. Era un año mayor que él y era muy sabio. Él sabría que hacer. Pero antes debía tranquilizar a la reina, no podía abandonarla en ese estado de desesperación en que se encontraba. Lentamente se acercó, la joven reina apenas lo había notado. Ella se sobresaltó al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro, intentando sonreír, Hans le dijo con el tono más amable que podía:

-Tranquila, no pasa nada... -dijo con voz suave. La muchacha levantó sus ojos, asustada. Había una ternura en aquellos ojos verdes que estaba segura jamás había visto, parecía... preocupado. Como si ya la hubiera conocido antes. Extrañamente ella encontraba familiar esa mirada esmeralda, pero no reconocía esa imagen en sus recuerdos. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué toda su memoria está en blanco? ¿Por qué le duele tanto la cabeza intentando recordar? ¿Por qué cree conocer a ese hombre tan... raro?-. Escucha. Yo soy el príncipe Hans, de las Islas del Sur -se presentó amablemente. Ella lo seguía mirando desconfiada. Normal-. No quiero asustarte, enserio... Te encontré inconsciente en la playa, con la ropa desgarrada, sin nada. Te recogí y te traje aquí. En unos segundos enviaré una sirvienta para que te ayuda a cambiarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Elsa no sabía que decir, ni qué hacer. Todo era tan complicado... No lograba entender que significaba aquello. ¿La había encontrado tirada en la playa? ¿Estaba inconsciente? ¿Con la ropa desgarrada? ¿Cómo... cómo pasó todo eso? ¿Un príncipe? ¿Una sirvienta? Le costaba procesar tanta información...

-Está bien... -susurró casi inconsciente. No supo como le salió. Su voz sonaba bajita, no era capaz de decir mucho en un momento como ese. Hans la miró aliviado. No esperaba mucha resistencia por parte de la muchacha. Estaba demasiado asustada como para intentar irse.

-Quédate aquí, si te vas podrías perderte o podría dolerte la cabeza -le informó Hans con tono amable. Elsa volvió a asentir y Hans suspiró, caminando hacia la puerta para irse a ver a su amigo John.

**-ooo-**

-¿Cómo que no puede irse a Arendelle? -había preguntado, prácticamente a gritos, Hans ante la respuesta que le había dado John tras explicarle la situación. Su amigo le miraba con ceño, claramente irritado por su grito. John era un hombre tranquilo por naturaleza, y a sus veinte años lucía una corta barba, ojos negros como la noche y pelo rubio dorado. Era un extraño contraste con su piel blanca y su cuerpo delgado.

-Piénsalo, Hans. Si todo es tal como aseguras y la reina no tiene idea de lo que pasa, será muy extraño para ella que de golpe le digas todo, incluyendo que intentaste asesinarla. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si no lo recordaras y te lo dijeran así como así? Si regresa a Arendelle, la princesa Anna no tomará precauciones y podría ser demasiado para la pobre chica. Lo más que puede hacer es desmayarse, pero lo mejor será mantenerla apartada de Arendelle y procurar cuidar de ella, al menos, hasta que esté lista para enfrentarse a las responsabilidades de ser reina. Tienes que ayudarla, Hans... lo mejor será cuidarla hasta que pueda afrontar todo. Piensa en ella Hans.

Él suspiró, porque por donde lo viera John tenía razón.

-De acuerdo John, yo cuidaré de ella hasta que esté en condiciones para enfrentar tantas responsabilidades.

Hans tomó su capa y se despidió.

-Adiós John.

-Adiós Hans.

Hans no sabía como, pero le daba la sensación de que el consejo de John traería consigo algunas consecuencias.

**-ooo-**

Elsa estaba acostada en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Era un cuarto muy grande y amplio, con paredes pintadas de blanco marfil. Decoraciones de oro y porcelana, y fina madera de roble rojizo. Las finas sábanas de seda eran de un color morado intenso con detalles dorados, la almohada rellena de plumas,el techo alto. Por todas partes se respiraba el aroma a paz y tranquilidad. Elsa cerró los ojos, porque tenía miedo. No importaba lo cómoda o lujosa que luciera la habitación a simple vista, ella estaba asustada. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? ¿Por qué?

Elsa cerró las manos alrededor de la sábana de seda, temblorosa, indecisa. Si no recuerda nada... ¿cómo sabrá como se llama? ¿Y quién fue? En ese momento, justo cuando el dolor era tan insoportable que Elsa estaba por desmayarse, la puerta se abrió con gran estrépito y una figura femenina apareció en el umbral. Tenía el pelo castaño, de un curioso tono entre rojizo y negro. Su piel, de un suave tono canela, casi oscuro, y sus ojos de color castaña verdoso. Era bastante bella, delgada y alta.

-¡Hola! -la saludó. Había una sonrisa bonita y radiante en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron y adoptaron un leve tono marrón. Elsa se sorprendió de notarlo. Al parecer, la falta de memoria la había vuelto observadora-. ¡Tú debes ser la chica que el príncipe Hans trajo de la playa! ¿Cierto?

-Esto... sí -contestó Elsa tímidamente. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta efusividad... Apenas llevaba despierta media hora.

-Me llamo Jenni -se presentó la chica alegremente-. Jennifer. Pero odio mi nombre completo, dime solo Jenni, ¿sí? -Elsa asintió, aunque no entendía porque lo odiaba. Era un nombre muy bonito-. El príncipe me pidió que te ayudara a vestirte y te trajera el desayuno -La miró con admiración-. ¡En verdad eres guapa!

-Gracias -contestó Elsa, sintiendo su cara enrojecer. Jenni sonrió dulcemente.

-No te preocupes. Toma tu desayuno, cuando termines yo te ayudaré a vestirte -informó. Elsa obedeció gustosa, estaba hambrienta. El desayuno constaba de pan tostado, mermelada de fresa de la mejor calidad y chocolate caliente. Elsa lo degustó encantada, era delicioso. Mientras comía platicaba alegremente con Jenni. Descubrió que la chica tenía dieciocho años, venía del reino de Jämtland (¿porque sentía esa sensación tan cálida en el pecho al oír pronunciar el nombre de ese país?) y podía hablar tres idiomas: inglés, alemán y francés y estaba estudiando italiano y portugués. Elsa quedó admirada al oír todo eso. Jenni parecía una chica muy linda, inocente y dulce. Cuando Elsa acabó de comer, Jenni recogió los platos y le entregó un vestido.

-Perdona si te queda un poco grande, es mío -explicó la chica avergonzada. Elsa lo miró. Era un diseño muy sencillo; manga larga algo ajustada, rojo y con bordes color amarillo oscuro. Era muy bonito, sobre todo por los adornos florales de la falda.

-Es muy bonito -afirmó Elsa. Jenni la miró con ojos brillantes y la ayudó a vestirse (aunque se volteo cuando estuvo completamente desnuda para no imcomodarla). Cuando Hans llegó quince minutos después, Elsa se estaba cepillando el cabello. Jenni está sentada al borde de la cama, parloteando toda clase de cosas ininteligibles. Hans se aclaró la garganta y ambas jóvenes le miraron sobresaltadas. Jenni se apresuró a levantarse para hacer una reverencia pero Hans le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente: "No hagas sentir más incómoda a la chica". Jenni de inmediato volvió a sentarse.

-Príncipe Hans -dijo Elsa con tono de respeto-, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué... ?

-Señorita, cálmese por favor -pidió Hans en tono suave. Elsa asintió, tímida-. Escuche... estaba paseando con mi perro por la playa y la encontré. No sé quien es, me temo, pero... -Sacó algo de su chaleco-, encontré esto con usted cuando la encontré, estaba en su cuello -informó entregándole una preciosa cadenita de plata en forma de corazón dorado. Dentro tenía escrito, en letras brillantes, el nombre "Elsa". Anna se lo había regalado a Elsa a los cinco años, cuando ellas todavía eran unas hermanas muy unidas. Elsa observó el precioso dije con curiosidad, no sabía como una extraña sensación de calidez la recorrió al leer su nombre. Anna tenía un dije exactamente igual, pero con cadenita de oro, corazón de plata el nombre de Anna escrito en él. Pero, claro, Elsa no lo sabía.

-¿Elsa? -dijo Jenni asomando su cara por encima del hombro de Elsa-. ¿Ese es tu nombre, Elsa?

-Yo... no lo sé -dijo Elsa sonrojada, asombrada. No podía creer aquello. Hans se sorprendió. ¿Qué haría? ¿Confirmaría eso, o le pondría otro nombre? Pero, si lo hacía, eso implicaría revelarle a Elsa que él la conocía desde antes, tendría que decirle toda la verdad y, como dijo John, eso sería demasiado para ella. Suspiró antes de confirmar lo que él creía correcto:

-Al parecer sí. Aquí dice Elsa, pues...

-Es un bonito nombre -opinó Jenni sonriendo.

-Te llamarás Elsa -decidió Hans, ofreciéndole el collar. Ella asintió y tomó el delicado y hermoso collar entre las manos. Elsa lo toma gustosa, y entonces Hans salió de la habitación, dejando a Jenni y a Elsa platicando animadamente sobre un posible paseo por el pueblo cuando las lastimaduras que Elsa tenía (si bien no muy graves, si algo dolorosas) sanaran y comprarle nuevos accesorios, vestidos y cosas.

* * *

_**Sí, sé que está super corto. El próximo será más largo, se los prometo. Veremos la reacción de Anna al enterarse de que su hermana está perdida en altamar y la relación de Hans, Jenni y Elsa y otro personaje más que saldrá. Como ven, ahora las cosas serán muy... intensas xD. Y empieza el romance, créanme que habrá varias escenas románticas en la historia :D Ahora a comentarios:**_

_**aledartz: Me esforzaré mucho para actualizar lo más rápido posible con capítulos hasta donde me alcance la imaginación ;) Muchas gracias por comentar.**_

_**elsasarahi: Holiwis hermanita! Ya apareciste jeje, te puse de dieciocho, espero no te moleste, tienes la misma edad que Elsa ;)**_

_**Bella Elise Garcia: Muchas gracias :D tu personaje saldrá en el próximo cap, tengo algo muy grande planeado para él :D te daré una pista: Julieta. ¿Te suena a algo? xD.**_

_**The princess of the ice-magic: Muchas gracias :D**_

_**F: Emm, gracias por comentar :) pero me parece que no entendiste,**__**no me refería a esa información, me refería a inventarse un personaje y colgar tu ficha, un personaje OC, nada que ver contigo excepto tus gustos personales ;) me encantaría conocer a tu personaje :o**_

_**guest: Hola hermana jaja**_

_**KARELL: Gracias :D**_

_**Guest: Muchas gracias ^^**_

_**Kiks Cullen: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pues, aquí ya ves su reacción :D**_

_**Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora amigos, gracias por comentar y leer ^^***_

_**¡Besos de colores!**_


	3. Las princesas no lloran

_**¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada les vengo con dos nuevas noticias: una de ellas es que este capítulo estará enfocado exclusivamente en Anna y Elenna, la princesa de Bohuslän, y tendrá varios "flashbacks" respecto a la relación mejorada de Elsa y Anna, la relación de las hermanas con su madre y la relación de Elenna y Elsa. La otra es que, a partir de este capítulo, al final justo antes de mi despedida mi pequeña Elise les dirá el título del próximo capítulo, para que ustedes se hagan sus propias conjeturas y de paso me den ideas en sus reviews :D Bueno, eso fue todo (por ahora). Yu, Bárbara...**_

_**Bárbara: ****Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, hasta que sus sentimientos interfieren en su camino. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Elsa está en las Islas del Sur? ¿Y cuando un ente malvado aparezca dispuesto a quedarse con los poderes de Elsa? ¿Y si alguien más quiere a la reina para sí? HELSA.**_

_**Yulene: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney Animation Studios. azura sólo usa su loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**SAFE&amp;SOUND**

**Capítulo 3**

**Las princesas no lloran**

Anna siempre se consideró a sí misma una chica fuerte. Era uno de esos pequeños detalles que tanto la diferenciaban de su hermana. Elsa siempre fue la tímida, la sumisa, la niña buena. Anna era traviesa, pícara y torpe. En cierto modo seguía siendo una niña en cuanto a carácter se refería. No por nada su madre la llamaba "Angelito", mientras que Elsa era su pequeño copito de nieve. Anna era como un ángel cuya sonrisa iluminaba el destino de sus padres, era fuerte y sabía mantenerse en pie por mucho que sus demonios y el dolor intentaran derribarla, pura y decidida. En cambio, Elsa era exactamente eso, un copito de nieve frágil y delicado. Se asustaba por su propia sombra, enfermiza, silenciosa como un copo al caer. Anna, en cambio... Pero sencillamente esa noticia fue tan fuerte, tan impactante, que Kristoff tuvo que cogerla en brazos para que no se desmayara.

Cuando Elsa le congeló accidentalmente el corazón, Anna sintió su corazón oprimirse con tremenda fuerza, como si le faltara el aire, respiró con dificultad, temblaba. Sentía frío y miedo, porque sabía que algo malo sucedía. Eso era más o menos lo que pasaba en aquel momento. Recién había aparecido frente a ella Ivan, el hombre a quien ella mandó para proteger a su hermana, y el _único_ sobreviviente del naufragio. _Naufragio_.

Anna cayó de rodillas al piso cuando Kristoff ya no pudo sujetarla, sintiéndose exactamente como cuando Elsa le congeló el corazón. Se quedó en el suelo, jadeando, luchando por recuperar el aire y creyendo que aquello no era más que una pesadilla. Una burda pesadilla, nada más. _No había de qué preocuparse_. ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD? Anna estaba segura de que cuando despertara, Elsa estaría ahí acostada junto a ella, abrazándola por la cintura como siempre que tenía una pesadilla. Pero luego los minutos pasaron, Ivan salió lloroso de la sala, Kristoff apretaba la boca y los puños y Olaf parecía al borde del llanto. No podía ser una pesadilla.

-¿Anna? -susurró Olaf, intentando acariciarle el brazo para calmarla. Anna se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo de la habitación, Olaf quiso ir tras ella pero Kristoff le detuvo por el hombro.

-Déjala Olaf, necesita desahogarse. Lo mejor será que vaya yo. Tú ve con Sven -pidió el recolector de hielo suavemente. El muñeco de nieve accedió y salió de la habitación. Kristoff suspiró antes de seguirlo. Anna lo necesitaba.

**-ooo-**

Kristoff se sentó junto a Anna. Ella estaba en su cuarto, encerrada, pero bastó con mirar a Gerda para que la sirvienta le diera la llave del dormitorio de la princesa. Justo cuando Kristoff ya se dirigía a la habitación, ella lo detuvo por la manga.

-Por favor, dígale a la princesa... -susurró con labios temblorosos-. Dígale que lo siento mucho.

Kristoff asintió y se fue.

Y ahí estaba él, consolando a Anna mientras ella lloraba sin llorar realmente descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una que otra lágrima silenciosa resbalaba por su mejilla. Kristoff se las limpiaba con ternura y le besaba la frente, susurrando un cálido "Te quiero mucho, mi angelito". Pero para Anna no era suficiente. A pesar de que amaba a Kristoff, lo que ella realmente necesitaba en aquel momento era a Elsa ahí parada frente a ella, sonriéndole como antes. O a su madre, acariciando su espalda, besando su coronilla y susurrándole que todo estaba bien. Y ahora ya ninguna estaba ahí. Se habían ido junto con su padre. La habían dejado sola, como hacia tres años atrás cuando sus padres recién habían muerto y Elsa le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Anna aun tenía pesadillas. Y ahora, las pesadillas incrementarían. Kristoff acariciaba su espalda tiernamente, pero ella _anhelaba _sentir los delgados dedos de su madre, no los gruesos y encallecidos de su novio.

_Anna estaba escondida debajo de su cama. Hacia apenas unos pocos meses que Elsa había empezado a ignorarla, ignoraba las múltiples veces que la pequeña pelirroja tocaba a su puerta pidiéndole hacer un muñeco de nieve. Fuera resonaban los rayos, cosa que a la pequeña princesa le aterraba. En ese momento oyó la puerta abrirse y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. La sábana se alzó y el rostro compasivo de su madre apareció frente a ella._

_-Oh, mi niña... -susurró, cuando la pequeña princesa extendió los delgados bracitos hacia ella. La reina cargó a Anna entre sus brazos y se sentó en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y su hijita de apenas seis años sentada en su regazo. Anna le miró fijo, con unos ojos enormes, sombreados de pestañas oscuras. La reina suspiró y besó su frente, acariciándole su espalda con el cariño que solo una madre puede proporcionar._

_-Te quiero mucho, mi angelito -murmuró. Anna cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas emanaran por su fino y pecoso rostro. Entonces, la reina abrió los labios y empezó a cantar, lento y suave, pero a cantar al fin y al cabo._

_"Vagas por el mundo, hijo de la tierra _

_¿Sabes lo mucho que vales? _  
_Has recorrido este camino desde tu nacimiento _  
_Estabas destinado para más"*_

_La reina escuchó un sonoro ronquido y sonrió. Su hija no era nada discreta roncando. Es más, ni siquiera al dormir._

Anna empezó a temblar, Kristoff la aferró a él.

-Anna -se atrevió finalmente a hablar-. Calma... Estoy seguro de que Elsa está bien. Ella es fuerte...

-¡Ellos también! -gritó Anna, asustando a su novio. Luego añadió, con voz temblorosa-. Ellos. Mis padres. También eran fuertes, Kristoff. Y murieron exactamente igual. De la misma manera. ¿Qué pretende con esto el destino? ¿Quieren que crezca antes de tiempo? ¿Por qué no me dejan crecer lento y en paz?

-Elsa también creció demasiado rápido... -murmuró Kristoff, tan suavemente que Anna casi no lo oyó.

-Sí... -susurró-. Pero... Kristoff... Mi hermana... Mi linda hermana... -sollozaba Anna en el hombro de Kristoff. Él suspiró, porque también estaba triste. Él apreciaba mucho a Elsa, puesto que una semana antes, había ido a su despacho a pedir su consentimiento para ser el novio de Anna. Pese a que iba acompañado de ésta, estaba muy nervioso, pero sus nervios se disiparon al instante cuando Elsa les sonrió y aceptó la relación floreciente entre ambos.

-Anna... Debes seguir adelante...

-Era la única familia que me quedaba -susurró Anna. Kristoff asintió.

-Lo sé, sé lo que se siente. Cuando mis padres murieron hace años, yo estaba roto por dentro. En aquel tiempo aún no conocía a Sven, y sólo tenía cinco años. No tenía amigos, ni hermanos que cuidaran de mí. Me sentía solo, y me daba la sensación de que no podría seguir adelante. Y mírame aquí, conocí a Sven y posteriormente a los trolls y estoy contigo. Y por todo esto que tengo, me siento muy afortunado. Pero sigue habiendo un espacio vacío aquí -Señaló su pecho-, que deberían llenar mis padres. Pero ellos ya no están. Son cosas de la vida Anna, cosas inevitables, algunas muy necesarias. Tal vez Dios lo consideró como algo pertinente que debía ocurrir, para que el cerebro humano crezca y sepa afrontar otras cosas que la trae la vida.

-Kristoff... Es que... yo... no estoy lista -dijo Anna temblando-. No estoy lista para todo esto. Mis padres... Elsa... ¿Cuántas personas más tendré que perder antes de ser completamente feliz?

-Anna... debes seguir adelante, eso es lo que Elsa querría... Incluso es probable que ella esté viva. Perdida en altamar o en tierra, quizás esté planeando ya su viaje de vuelta. Solo ten paciencia y espera, Anna... Incluso si nunca vuelve, ella siempre estará aquí -rozó delicadamente el pecho de Anna-. En tu corazón. Elsa nunca se irá de allí, igual que tus padres y todas esas buenas personas que se fueron. Estoy seguro de que ella ahora está allí arriba, en el cielo, cuidándote como siempre lo hizo en vida. Te está esperando, se lanza desde las alturas de una nube a los brazos de tus padres cuando es de día, y cuando es noche vela por ti desde el cielo. Ella te protegerá, no dejará que sufras nunca más, Anna. Elsa siempre estará aquí contigo, tal vez no cerca, pero si visible para ti y para todos. Será la estrella más hermosa que ilumine el cielo cada noche y te abrazará las tardes de otoño cuando te golpee el viento. Te besará en forma de copo de nieve las tardes de invierno, y en todas ellas deberás ir a hacer un muñeco, recúerdale que nunca la olvidarás. Enséñale cuanto la amaste y la seguirás amando, por siempre.

Las lágrimas de Anna aumentaban más con cada nueva palabra dicha por Kristoff y asintió. Él le besó la frente y le acarició el pelo. Debían llamar a Elenna, porque sabían que eso era lo que Elsa habría querida. Y cuando llegara, juntos harían algo para conmemorar a Elsa. Para siempre.

-Por cierto... -añadió Kristoff. Anna alzó sus ojos temblorosos hacia él y Kristoff sonrió tristemente-. Gerda te da sus pésames.

Anna asintió. Ya no lloraba, pero interiormente estaba vacía.

**-ooo-**

Elenna de Bohuslän siempre fue una chica solitaria. No tenía poderes, ni hermanas mayores peligrosas. Simplemente era demasiado tímida para relacionarse. Este carácter molestaba a su madre, quien le reprochaba el no tener amigos.

-Una futura soberana debe tener buenas relaciones -le había dicho una vez. Elenna recordaba los múltiples consejos que su madre, la reina Victorie le había dado de niña. Las princesas nunca comen con la boca abierta, las princesas nunca ríen a carcajadas, las princesas nunca montan así un caballo, las princesas nunca tropiezan en medio de un vals, las princesas nunca hacen berrinche, las princesas nunca ponen caras cuando comen algo, las princesas nunca lloran...

Eran reglas tan estrictas como pertinentes en el protocolo real, y eso Elenna lo detestaba. Se miró en el espejo con expresión nostálgica. Elenna era bella, muy bella y había tenido muchos pretendientes en vida, pero ella sólo amaba a uno: Friedrich**. Tenía los ojos del color del cielo cuando llueve, grises y despiertos, su cabello rizado eran ondas de chocolate, oscuras y sedosas. Era muy alta y delgada, con buena figura. Vestía completamente de negro, un vestido que no dejaba ninguna parte del cuerpo al descubierto. Usaba una hermosa trenza francesa y su piel blanca cual porcelana parecía relucir con el efecto de la luz. Elenna tenía diecinueve años y seguía siendo tímida, pero hacia pocos meses había empezado a socializar más, cuando conoció a la reina Elsa de Arendelle. Elsa era... diferente. Ella no era como las demás chicas, escandalosas y románticas. Elsa era mas serie y centrada, y sabía lo que le convenía. Elenna cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos existentes dentro de su mente.

_Elenna no había querido asistir a esa fiesta. Fue por insistencia de su madre, quien recién entablaba vínculos con Arendelle y había decidido enviarla en representación de Bohuslän. La reina Victorie prácticamente amenazó a Elenna con quitarle a su querido Sál cuando ésta se negó rotundamente a ir, por lo que la princesa de diecinueve años asistiría a regañadientes. En aquel momento estaba semioculta en un rincón, esperando a que terminara la fiesta. No se sentía cómoda en ese ambiente, rodeada de chica cazafortunas a la espera de maridos. Se le hacía muy estúpido. En aquel momento la cortina se descorrió y Elenna casi gritó del susto cuando se encontró cara a cara con los ojos color zafiro de la reina Elsa._

_-Discúlpeme, no sabía que... que vendría aquí... -tartamudeó Elenna. Sentía sus mejillas arder, estaba apenadísima. Elsa pareció notarlo porque sonrió._

_-No se preocupe -dijo cortésmente-. Es mi culpa. No sabía que estaba aquí._

_-Se puede saber... ¿Necesita algo Majestad? -preguntó Elenna con curiosidad. Elsa negó con la cabeza._

_-No. Yo sólo quería escaparme de la bendita fiesta por un rato, pero veo que este sitio está ocupado así que... -Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a regresar por donde había venido._

_-No, no, descuide. Aquí hay suficiente espacio para las dos y, además, ésta es su casa. La que debería irse soy yo._

_Elsa sonrió y se sentó junto a ella. Sin embargo, frunció un poco el ceño al oír a Elenna llamarla "Majestad"._

_-Llámame sólo Elsa, por favor -pidió sonriendo._

_-En ese caso, tú llámame Elenna, Elsa -dijo la princesa. La reina rió suavemente, tapándose la boca con la mano._

_-Un gusto, Elenna._

Una gruesa lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Elenna al recordar a Elsa, su mejor amiga y la única que podía entenderla. Elsa era tan distinta... Era hermosa, dulce, bien educada, compasiva y daba buenos consejos respecto a su complicada relación con su madre. Elenna podría jurar que oía las risas de las princesas de Arendelle, construyendo un muñeco de nieve. Pero ella ya no estaba allí. Su mejor amiga, casi su hermana se había ido, tal vez para siempre.

-Elsa... Ya no la volveré a ver... -susurró Elenna metiéndose a la tinaja llena de agua caliente. Necesitaba descansar. Dejó que el agua lavara sus penas, pensó en Elsa, frotó su cuerpo como si estuviera cubierto de porquería como cuando era niña mientras recordaba su adorable sonrisa.

_-¡Vamos Elenna! -exclamaba Elsa, tirando del delgado brazo de la princesa de Bohuslän hacia el patio._

_-¿A dónde vamos, Elsa? -preguntaba Elenna riendo como una niña. Elsa le miró pícaramente._

_-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco con Anna y Olaf?_

Pero era inútil, ya nunca volvería a verla. Elsa era la única que la comprendía, que la escuchaba y valoraba sus ideas. Era lo que le quedaba, después de la muerte de su padre, porque su madre nunca podría compararse con él. Elsa era la única que lo igualaba, que la comprendía y la hacía sonreír en los momentos más difíciles.

_-¿Elsa?_

_-¿Sí, Elenna?_

_-¿Crees que soy extraña?_

_-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?_

_-Mi madre me lo dice a menudo._

_-No lo creo. Eres la mejor chica que he conocido._

Elenna lloró bajo el agua. En dos días más arribaría al puerto de Arendelle para disculparse con Anna y Kristoff por lo ocurrido. Y ver que planeaban hacer para honrar a Elsa.

**-ooo-**

_-Anna... Anna... despierta, pequeña dormilona -decía una traviesa voz femenina dándole un ligero empujoncito._

_-Cinco minutos más... -dijo la pelirroja adormilada._

_-Anna -suspiró la reina. Se montó sobre su hermana y le abrió un ojo-. Olaf se está derritiendo -Nada-. Kristoff se está besando con otra chica -Nada-. Hay chocolates en la mesa y me los voy a comer._

_Anna se paró de golpe a tiempo para ver a Elsa salir corriendo de su habitación._

_-¡ELSA!_

Anna se levantó de golpe, empapada en sudor y esperanzada, sólo para voltear a su lado y ver el espacio vacío en la cama. Se sentía tan sola... Elsa no estaba allí a su lado, y eso bastaba para arruinar la belleza de su sueño. Perturbada, Anna se alzó. Estaba a punto e encerrarse y llorar nuevamente, porque extrañaba a su hermana. _Le necesitaba para sobrevivir. _Todo valdría la pena si su adorada Elsa volvía a su lado, con ella.

_-¿Elsa?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

_-Vamos._

Se oyó el sonido de pasos fuera del cuarto y el grito de Kristoff, diciendo:

-¡Ya llegaron!

**-ooo-**

Cuando llegó la hora del desembarco, Elenna y Anna se abrazaron muy fuerte. Ninguna dijo nada porque sabían perfectamente como se sentían, se comprendían y eso las unió más que nunca, a pesar de que al principio el único vínculo que las unía era su amor por Elsa. Ahora también era el dolor y el miedo por ella, su preocupación por su seguridad. Anna condujo a Elenna hasta el dormitorio preparado para ésta, y empezaron a platicar. En cierto modo, les aliviaba hablar de Elsa. Dejaron expresar mutuamente lo que sentían con entera libertad, y sintieron las lágrimas correr, se abrazaron y besaron entre ellas intentando llenar el espacio vacío pero sencillamente no lo conseguían. Ni una ni la otra llenaría jamás ese hueco que Elsa había dejado en sus corazones. Allí mismo Anna se enteró de que Elenna había roto su compromiso con Friedrich porque no se sentía lista para una relación en aquellos momentos, para enojo de su madre que no paraba de quejarse de que "el príncipe la dejaría". Pero a Elenna no le importó. Lo que a ella realmente le importaba era ir a Arendelle y consolar a Anna y, de paso, ver la ceremonia que organizarían en honor a Elsa.

Cuando cayó la noche, Anna condujo a Elenna hasta el fiordo, donde se hallaban reunidos todos los aldeanos de Arendelle. La princesa de Bohuslän estaba confundida, preguntándose internamente porque Anna la conduciría hasta allí. También se preguntaba por qué todos los habitantes del reino estaban allí.

-No todos están aquí. Kristoff está en la terraza, y muchos habitantes están en sus casas -informó la pelirroja. Elenna asintió. Anna suspiró y sacó una especie de flor del interior de su vestido. Era, por mucho, la flor más hermosa que Elenna había presenciado en su vida. El centro era redondo y sedoso, color plateado y brillante como una luna diminuta. Tenía larguísimos pétalos color violeta, extendidos como las puntas de una corona alrededor del frágil botoncito. Elenna se inclinó, observando la flor que parecía brillar con un resplandor único y hermoso.

A lo lejos, se oyó un silbido*** que resonó en los oídos de todos de manera enigmática, especialmente los de Anna y Elenna. La princesa de Bohuslän vio como lentamente, Anna se acercaba al lago. Todos estaban callados. Lentamente, Anna colocó con cuidado la hermosa flor en la superficie del fiordo que alguna vez Elsa congeló. La flor resplandecía en medio del agua oscura como una luz multicolor.

_-Te quiero mucho, mi angelito._

La flor empezó a flotar y a deslizarse en el agua, los niños soltaban exclamaciones de asombro y señalaban el cielo. Elenna levantó la cabeza y encontró una linterna flotando, era de un tono rosado durazno con un sol dorado pintado justo en el medio. Luego la siguió otra linterna, ésta era plateada, con una luna celeste y fuego azul. La siguiente fue una totalmente blanca, con un copo de nieve celeste pintado en el medio, el símbolo de Arendelle. Poco a poco, los habitantes hicieron lo propio: dejaron ir sus flores. Algunas eran violetas, otras verdes, otras azules, otras amarillas, otras naranjas, otras rojas, algunas tenían el centro pequeño, redondo y plateado como luna y otros lo tenían con la delicada forma de una estrella, dorada y radiante. Las flores y las linternas volaban o flotaban en direcciones interminables y lejanas, eternas, etéreas, allí hacia donde ningún ojo humano fuera capaz de taladrar.

_-¿Elsa?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Puedes llamarme angelito?_

_-..._

_-..._

_-Por supuesto, angelito._

Los recuerdos bañaban la mente de las dos jóvenes, frescos como aquellas hermosas flores bañadas en rocío.

_-¡Mamá! -gritaba la pequeña Anna, apareciendo frente a su madre. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de color rosado que desentonaba con su cabello rubio pelirrojo._

_-¿Qué sucede, angelito? -preguntó la reina dulcemente._

_-¡Mira mi vestido nuevo! ¿No crees que es bonito? -preguntó dando un giro sobre ella misma para que lo viera. El rostro de la reina se ensombreció cuando vio una ligera capa de escarcha en el vestido de la niña, específicamente en su falda._

_-Es encantador -murmuró-. Angelito, ¿de casualidad Elsa ya te vio el vestido?_

_-Sí -contestó la niña, con un tono tan inocente que la reina se obligó a sí misma a sonreír-. ¿Por qué?_

_-Por nada cariño... Por nada._

De repente, Anna le dio un ligero codazo a Elenna, que volteó a verla con cara de ¡Oye! Anna señaló las casas, y cuando Elenna se giró para mirarlas se quedó boquiabierta.

Las casas habían sido bellamente decoradas. Estaban cubiertas de esas mismas flores, pero todas eran plateadas y resplandecían como estrellas. Estaban cubiertas de una fina capa de material similar a la escarcha, ligero y cristalino, y estaban pintadas de tal modo que parecía que estaban hechas de hielo. Pero no sólo eso. La luz de las flores y las linternas se reflejaba en la pintura semitransparente, creando un efecto multicolor mientras los colores chocaban. El castillo estaba lleno de luces, tenues y blancas. Era sencillamente hermoso, hermoso. Y todos vestían de blanco en vez de negro, como ella.

-Blanco es a invierno y vida como negro a muerte -oyó decir a Kai, el mayordomo de mayor confianza de Elsa, mientras se acercaba a ver las flores en el agua. Seguramente lanzó una linterna. Anna tomó el hombro de Elenna, quien la miró con fascinación. Todo era tan hermoso, que parecía irreal.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad? -Elenna asintió-. Lo que se consigue de tener una prima cuyo reino está bien provisto de linternas y un novio con amigos trolls.

Elenna sonrió, sin poder contenerse. Aquel espectáculo era algo demasiado hermoso para ser real, pero al mismo tiempo era tan... tan intenso. No podía ser un sueño.

-Mira -dijo Anna, señalando el cielo. Elenna miró. Ahí estaba la estrella más hermosa de todas, enorme, luminosa, ahí suspendida donde todo el mundo podía verla, como un diamante plateado en medio de un manto de terciopelo negro-. Esa es Elsa. Nos está cuidando, ¿ves? Está contenta por el regalo. Nos está abrazando -El viento parecía acompañar las palabras de Anna. Azotaba todo a su paso y parecía querer alzar entre sus alas transparentes a las dos princesas, que no dijeron nada, abrieron los brazos en un intento desesperado por devolverle el abrazo a Elsa.

-Esto haremos todos los meses, todos los años, el mismo día: lanzaremos todo esto y pintaremos nuestras casas en honor a nuestra reina -anunció Anna, Elenna asintió.

-Me quedaré aquí contigo. Quiero lanzar una linterna el próximo mes -dijo Elenna. Anna asintió y las dos se quedaron mirando al cielo, susurrando a la lejana estrella blanca, y prometiéndole a Elsa que nunca más estaría sola.

* * *

_***Ésta canción se llama Wanderer's Lullaby, de Avatar, en español se traduce "La nana del viajero".**_

_****Sólo por si acaso, el nombre Friedrich se pronuncia Friedrieh.**_

_*****Imagínense el silbido como el de Katniss Everdeen en Los Juegos del Hambres ;)**_

_**Snif, snif, estoy llorando. Maldita sea, estoy llorando.**_

_**Hairy: No llores azura.**_

_**Yo: Gracias Hairy. Bueno, en fin, este capítulo fue conmovedor, ¿cierto? Yo lloré escribiéndolo D: Snif, snif. Mejor pasemos a los reviews antes de que explote:**_

_megumisakura:_**_Muchas gracias, claro que sí ;)_**

_paradise cat:__ **Muchas gracias :D**_

_Bella Elise Garcia:__ **No, desgraciadamente D: pero en el próximo descuida, veremos sus sensuales poderes al descubierto (?) a ver que tal lo toman Jenni y tu personaje, que por cierto será uno de los principales a partir del próximo que es donde saldrá (ahora sí), te daré otra pista: romance. Gracias por leer :D**_

_Paradise4ever: **Gracias :'D**_

_FrozenHeart444:_**_Muchísimas gracias :D_**

_The princess of the ice-magic:_**_ Todo se resolverá conforme avance la historia ;)_**

_Kiks Cullen:__ **Muchas gracias :)**_

_F:_**_No sé,soy pésima en concursos :P xD. Entonces te pongo simplemente como F jeje. Lo mínimo que puedes tener de edad es dieciocho, cosa que no es mucho espero :)_**

_elsasarahi:_**_¡Holiwis! Ah, que bien :) Claro que sí jaja. Y sí, efectivamente, aparecerás en TODO el fic porque serás la mejor amiga de Elsa y actuarás junto con la princesa Emily y F como su consejera cuando ella lo necesite ;) serás una gran amiga para ella. Jeje muchas gracias :)_**

**_Y bueno, eso fue todo. Espero hayan disfrutado y, tal y como prometí arriba, Elise..._**

**_Elise: El próximo capítulo se titula: "De viajes, reacciones y poderes de hielo". ¿De qué creen que tratará? Creo que es muy obvio jaja._**

**_Hairy: El próximo capítulo tendrá dos nuevos personajes: la princesa Emily y F. ¡No se lo pierdan!_**

**_Yo: Esto ya parece programa de televisión ._. Bueno, en fin, espero de todo corazón hayan disfrutado el capítulo._**

**_Todas: ¡Besos de colores!_**


	4. De viajes, reacciones y poderes de hielo

_**¡Hola bebés de mi vida y de mi vientre! (?) Ok no ._. no vayan a pensar que estoy embarazada. *Pero si no soy tu bebé. Ni siquiera soy un bebé ¬¬* ERES MI BEBÉ PORQUE YO LO DIGO Y PUNTO. ¿Okey? *Okey*. Buahh lo siento xD pero necesitaba poner eso xD. Bueno aquí estamos con el cuarto capítulo de SAFE &amp; SOUND. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad, chicos :') no tienen idea de lo feliz que me ponen sus comentarios. Por cierto, abajo les doy una nueva noticia ;) Bárbara, Yulene...**_

_**Bárbara: **__**Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, hasta que sus sentimientos interfieren en su camino. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Elsa está en las Islas del Sur? ¿Y cuando un ente malvado aparezca dispuesto a quedarse con los poderes de Elsa? ¿Y si alguien más quiere a la reina para sí? HELSA.**_

_**Yulene: **__**Los personajes son propiedad de Disney Animation Studios. azura sólo usa su loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**SAFE&amp;SOUND**

**Capítulo 4**

**De viajes, reacciones y poderes de hielo**

-¡Emily, Emily, mi niña!

Emily abrió un ojo para ver a Molly, su nana, contratada por sus padres para criarla cuando sólo tenía el año de edad por falta de tiempo para cuidar de ella, arrodillada a su lado. La noche anterior había sido muy divertida, con sus criadas y Molly jugando con ella a "verdad o reto", un extraño juego que el soldado Adam le había sugerido. Consistía en rodar una botella y, a quien ésta señalase, debía escoger decir una verdad o hacer un reto. Extrañamente para sus amigas, la tímida Emily siempre escogía reto, pues no quería que le preguntaran nada respecto a su vida privada. Era una joven reservada y no se sentía cómoda hablando de ella con los demás, cosa que sus amigas entendían y prefirieron no decir nada al respecto.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? -preguntó Molly al ver a quien consideraba su propia hija alzarse desganada y deshacer las adorables trenzas que ella misma le hacía cada noche para dormir.

-Sí, Molly, muchas gracias. Es sólo que ayer me acosté tarde y...

-No me digas... Fue Aileen, ¿cierto? -preguntó Molly sonriendo dulcemente ante la mención de su sobrina. Aileen podía ser un año mayor que Emily, pero era tremendamente hiperactiva y siempre estaba yendo de un lado para otro. Pero era linda y quería mucho a Emily, cosa que Molly apreciaba realmente, así como sus ganas de sonreír a pesar de que sus padres hubieran muerto hacia dos años.

-Sí, estuvo brincando en mi cama y no me dejó dormir hasta que escuché todo lo que ella tenía por decirme -afirmó Emily, sonriendo vagamente al recordar la noche anterior.

-Se podían escuchar tus risas en la otra habitación, pequeña -observó Molly, divertida. Emily se sonrojó-. No me malentiendas. Es bueno que te diviertas tanto, sobre todo ahora que... -dijo Molly, algo avergonzada por tocar un tema tan delicado tanto para Emily como para ella. El rostro de Emily se ensombreció al oírla.

-Molly, por favor, no me hables de eso -pidió con su cortesía de siempre. Molly suspiró y asintió, recogiendo un libro que, al parecer, una de las hiperactivas criadas había tirado al suelo accidentalmente la noche anterior.

-No te molestes Molly -dijo Emily, saliendo de la cama y poniéndose los zapatos, aun en camisón-. Yo arreglaré la habitación.

-Pero Emily... -quiso protestar Molly, siendo interrumpida por la dulce voz de la princesa.

-Molly, mañana llegaremos al puerto de las Islas del Sur, déjame a mí -pidió cortésmente. Molly suspiró.

-De acuerdo Emily. Pero yo te traeré tu desayuno, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie me quitará ese trabajo -dijo guiñando un ojo pícaramente hacia ella, al tiempo que salía del amplio camarote para buscar el desayuno de la princesa. Emily rió.

-Claro que no Molly, nadie te quitará nunca tu trabajo.

Molly rió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Emily sola para arreglarse y, de paso, acomodar el camarote, desordenado por la noche anterior. La princesa de Northumberland se miró en el espejo. Ella era bonita y lo sabía, con un cabello tan largo que alcanzaba la mitad de su espalda. Era delgada, pero con buena figura, y piel muy blanca. Sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello, castaño. Era claro, tanto que parecía rubio. Sus labios gruesos y rosados, casi redondos, como los de un niño, y las mejillas pintadas de un matiz rosa. Era realmente bella. Se deshizo sus trenzas, recogiendo su cabello en una media cola, sencilla y elegante, con florecillas blancas naturales enredadas en forma de trenza. Se quitó su camisón rosa y se puso un vestido bastante simple, de mangas largas y falda sin vuelo, y zapatos sin tacón, cómodos para caminar en cubierta. Luego de revisar por última vez que ni un solo cabello estuviera fuera de su lugar (el aspecto físico, algo muy importante en una princesa, solía decir su tía Marianne), Emily tomó un pañuelo y se lo ató al cabello. Acto seguido, se puso a limpiar. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en una mañana como esa. _Algo _le decía que aquel día sería algo aburrido.

**-ooo-**

Elsa estaba sentada en la cama, sintiéndose tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Jenni se había ido, pero prometió volver más tarde a visitarla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. En aquel momento se entretenía leyendo un libro que el príncipe Hans le había prestado para entretenerse, llamado Romeo y Julieta, de Shakespeare. Era hermoso, pero la historia de amor no le parecía tan bonita como la pintaba Jenni al verla leer el libro*. En aquel momento, su mente estaba en otras cosas. Aunque aún no se acostumbraba, el príncipe Hans le había pedido que lo tuteara, por lo que debía empezar a llamarlo simplemente Hans.

Elsa se giró hacia la única ventana de la habitación. Era realmente grande, con unas amplias cortinas de seda blanca semitransparente, y una bonita vista de todo el reino, y un poco más allá, según Jenni. Elsa se paró con la intención de ver por la ventana para confirmar si lo que había dicho Jenni era verdadero. Sin embargo, en el preciso instante en el que se levantó de la cama una hoja se deslizó del libro y cayó al suelo. Era amarillenta y con bordes deshilachados, de aspecto claramente antiguo. La esquina izquierda tenía un pequeño hilo gris, por lo que Elsa supuso que debió haber sido arrancada de ese libro hacia mucho tiempo por alguien, pero... ¿quién? Tomó la hoja arrancada de Romeo y Julieta. No sabía quién la había arrancado. Atrás tenía escrito: "Lucecita". Elsa estaba extrañada. ¿Quién era "Lucecita"? ¿Y qué papel tenía exactamente en la vida de Hans?

Negó con la cabeza, dejó el libro al pie de la cabecera de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, resuelta a despejar su mente con la preciosa vista para poder concentrarse después. Más tarde le preguntaría a Hans sobre Lucecita. Hizo a un lado las cortinas y contempló el hermoso pueblo. Las paredes pintadas de colores pálidos, la gente encerrada en sus casas por la noche. La luna llena relucía como una perla blanca en el cielo negro. Elsa, sin darse cuenta, apretó con fuerza el viejo papel contra su pecho. Observó a la distancia algo extraño. Un haz de luz, una luz preciosa y reluciente. Era de color durazno, rosado. Numerosas luces de colores le siguieron. Elsa vio como poco a poco las luces formaban una columna en el cielo. Era simplemente hermoso. Elsa suspiró, apoyando el mentón entre sus brazos para poder mirar cómoda el espectáculo. Todos salían de sus casas, mirando con asombro las luces lejanas.

-Vienen de Arendelle -comentó una mujer que llevaba a su hija de la mano. La pequeña, de trenzas y bonitos ojos almendrados señalaba el cielo emocionada.

-¡Mira mamita! ¡Son luces flotantes! -gritaba la pequeña emocionada.

-Se llaman linternas, Hildegard. Seguramente la princesa Rapunzel se las prestó a la princesa Anna -dijo su madre con aire indiferente, cosa que sorprendió a Elsa. Todos en aquellas islas eran tan... frívolos. Le asustaban.

En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Jenni apareció muy emocionada.

-¡Elsa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -exclamó tendiéndole un pastel de chocolate.

-¿Qué? -dijo Elsa sorprendida.

-Verás, como no sabemos nada de ti, fui con Hans y...

_Jenni miraba indecisa la puerta de la habitación del príncipe Hans. No sabía como decirle su idea, pero finalmente tomó aire, tocó la puerta tímidamente y dijo con voz animada:_

_-¿Príncipe Hans?_

_-Adelante -dijo una voz dentro de la habitación. Los ojos de Jenni se iluminaron y entró al cuarto. Era idéntico al de Elsa. A decir verdad, el castillo tenía un diseño muy poco original-. Jenni, te había dicho que no me llamaras príncipe -dijo Hans sonriendo. Jenni le sacó la lengua infantilmente._

_-Perdón, Hans. Pero aun no me acostumbre a tutearle... tutearte -rectificó rápidamente. Hans rió._

_-De acuerdo, ¿qué me venías a decir?_

_-Bueno, pues como no sabemos nada de Elsa, se me ocurrió que podríamos celebrar su cumpleaños hoy, porque hoy fue cuando despertó -dijo Jenni contenta-. Yo puedo ir a comprar un pastel y nosotros seríamos invitados. Podrían venir más criadas. Yo le calculo al menos dieciocho años. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Hans pareció pensárselo por un instante. Finalmente, sonrió y miró a Jenni._

_-De acuerdo, te quiero aquí en media hora. Y trae el mejor pastel -le entregó una bolsita. Al abrirla, Jenni encontró una generosa cantidad de dinero-. Yo compraré el regalo por mi cuenta. Y date prisa, está oscureciendo._

_Jenni saltó de alegría y salió corriendo de allí. Le daría una sorpresa a Elsa._

-Y eso fue lo que pasó -concluyó Jenni sonriendo.

-Pues sí que me sorprendiste, Jenni. El pastel se ve delicioso -observó Elsa.

-¡Pero no solo por eso, Elsa! El espectáculo de linternas es más que hermoso, ¿cierto? -exclamó Jenni corriendo a la ventana para verlo, contenta-. ¡Es un excelente regalo de cumpleaños! ¿No crees?

-Es precioso -suspiró Elsa mirando con ternura las linternas. En aquel momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Hans apareció en el umbral, pero no venía solo. Venía con una chica de unos dieciocho años, de aspecto amable y una bonita sonrisa adornando su cara. Tenía el cabello largo, lacio y de color castaño oscuro, casi negro. Tenía unos preciosos ojos marrones almendrados, los más bellos que Elsa había visto hasta el momento, después de los de Hans. Tenía tez trigueña y dientes blancos y redondos como perlas.

-Hola Elsa -saludó Hans. Elsa le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, lanzando una mirada curiosa a su acompañante. Hans pareció percatarse porque rió un poco.

-Ah, sí, ella. Elsa, ella es F, una de nuestras ayudantes más recientes.

-¿F? -dijo Elsa confundida. F sonrió disimuladamente al darse cuenta de su confusión.

-Sí, digamos que mamá no tuvo demasiado tiempo para darme un nombre antes de morir -Elsa la miró con pena al oírla.

-Lo siento, no pensaba...

-Descuida, no importa -dijo F sonriéndole con confianza, cosa que tranquilizó visiblemente a Elsa.

-El espectáculo viene de Arendelle, ¿cierto Hans? Siempre me ha parecido que sus gobernantes eran muy divertidas -observó Jenni observando por la ventana. Elsa se confundió al ver que el rostro sonriente de Hans de un segundo a otro se ensombrecía ante la mención de Arendelle.

-Sí... muy divertidas... -Hans volteó a ver a F, que tenía en sus manos una caja.

-Bueno Elsa, toma tu regalo, de parte de la familia real -dijo Hans mientras F le tendía la caja. Elsa se sorprendió.

-Oh, gracias Hans, pero no era necesario...

-Sí que lo es, es tu cumpleaños... No oficial, pero tu cumpleaños al fin y al cabo -dijo Hans sonriendo, mientras Elsa tomaba tímidamente la caja y lentamente la abría. Era un bello brazalete de plata, cuya forma simulaba ramajes cruzados entre sí con preciosas flores de cristal similares al hielo. Era hermoso. Jenni soltó un grito de emoción mientras Elsa lentamente se ponía el brazalete, anonada. No podía creerlo.

-Hans, esto debió costarte mucho... -susurró.

-No tanto, soy un príncipe, ¿recuerdas? -dijo él sonriendo con cierta fanfarronería.

-Y ahí está el príncipe Hans que conocemos -se burló F riéndose. Elsa sonrió y Jenni la abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Elsa.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba. Algo terrible y mortal.

Elsa cerró los ojos, y por una milésima de segundo, creyó ver un par de ojos color azul verdoso, brillantes, bonitos. La miraban fijamente, y una vocecita dulce y cantarina, como la de una niña resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez, diciendo: "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?".

Elsa se derrumbó. _¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? _"Sí quiero hacer un muñeco..." ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su cabeza palpitaba más y más cada vez?

-Sí quiero -Elsa cerró los ojos con fuerza-. Sí quiero hacer un muñeco -se tambaleó. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Sin darse cuenta cayó sobre un mueble con espejo, rompiéndolo en el proceso.

-¿¡Elsa!? ¿¡Estás bien!? -gritó Jenni. F y Hans sujetaron a Elsa para evitar que cayera sobre los trozos rotos del espejo.

-Voy por algo para limpiarlo -dijo F y salió corriendo de la habitación. Elsa intentó aferrarse al mueble, pero ocurrió algo extraordinario antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Apenas sus manos rozaron la madera, ésta se volvió hielo (literalmente), azul, transparente y frío.

-¿Hi... hielo? -dijo Elsa asustada. Hans suspiró, porque lo que más temía se había vuelto realidad. ¿Ahora cómo explicaría a Elsa que tenía poderes sin revelar nada de su identidad?

-Elsa... -susurró Hans, tomándola delicadamente de los hombros y mirándola, la ternura reflejada en sus ojos verdes. Elsa estaba aterrada, no tenía idea de por qué había congelado aquel mueble, estaba confundida por los ojos y la voz y sonrojada por la extrema cercanía entre ella y Hans-, tranquila, todo está bien. Te llevaré con John, mi amigo. Él era un trotamundos, sabe de todo. Él nos ayudará -Elsa asintió asustada y Hans la tomó delicadamente en brazos. Elsa estaba roja como un tomate, sentía el cálido aliento de Hans contra su rostro. Hans no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al sentirla acurrucarse contra él. Se veía tan frágil... Espera un segundo, ¿¡qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo!?

-Jenni, vigila que todo esté en orden cuando volvamos. Iré a ver a John -informó Hans. Jenni asintió, asustada por todo aquello, y Hans se retiró con Elsa todavía el brazos, abrazándola a él como si fuera el tesoro más preciado. Aunque para Hans, sí lo era.

Hans montó en su caballo (que tenía el curioso nombre de Sitron) y cabalgaron rumbo al pueblo. Estaba seguro de que John los recibiría a ambos con los brazos abiertos.

**-ooo-**

-Ya veo... Entonces eso pasó -dijo John mirando la mano de Elsa. Ella no se sentía cómoda, no estaba acostumbrada a que la tocaran, incluso se había sentido incómoda ante el más mínimo roce con Jenni y Hans.

-Sí, John. ¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Hans mirando a la albina con preocupación. John sonrió un poco.

-Escucha Elsa, tu poder seguirá creciendo. Hay algo muy hermoso en él, aunque aun no sabemos como lo obtuviste. Pudo haber sido un maleficio de algún hechicero poderoso, o pudiste haber nacido con él. Si no recuerdas nada de tu vida será más difícil descubrir el por qué, pero hay una cosa en la que podemos confiar, algo que podrá ayudarte Elsa.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Hans, Elsa le miró asustada.

-El amor Hans, Elsa, amor. El amor cura, cuando amas hay algo que te transforma y te convierte en mejor persona. Eso hará el amor por ti Elsa, ama con todas tus fuerzas y podrás controlar tus poderes. Hasta entonces, toma -le tendió una bolsita que Elsa abrió temerosa, cubriéndola de escarcha en el proceso. Ahí estaban un par de guantes de seda blanca.

-Con ellos podrás drenar tu poder un poco hasta que lo controles totalmente -dijo John sonriendo. Elsa se los puso recelosa, de algún modo se sentía atada con esos guantes puestos. Hans se sentía terriblemente culpable, porque sabía que Elsa ya podía controlar sus poderes, pero tenía miedo de como pudiera reaccionar si le contaba todo de golpe.

-Elsa, vamos al castillo. Jenni debe de estarnos esperando -dijo Hans. Elsa asintió, se sentía más tranquila ahora que sabía de sus poderes.

Hans y Elsa partieron al castillo rápidamente, Hans andaba pensativo y Elsa nerviosa por lo que podría encontrar en su habitación.

**-ooo-**

-WOW -decía Jenni sin parar-. Osea que tienes poderes y tienes que usar guantes para controlarlos hasta que los domines y sólo puedes hacerlo con amor y... WOW- exclamaba aun sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Jenni, despertarás a todos en el castillo -observó F sonriendo. Las tres estaban sentadas en la cama, Elsa llevaba puesto un sencillo camisón azul y los guantes. No se los quitaría por nada del mundo, aún no. Lo haría cuando aprendiera a controlarlos. Hans y Jenni le habían prometido "llenarla de amor" para que aprendiera a usarlos. No quería causar un desastre a quienes se habían portado tan amables con ellas.

-Por cierto F, debemos prepararnos para recibir mañana a su Real Majestad -dijo Jenni en tono exageradamente pomposo. Elsa bajó la cabeza. Tenía miedo, a la vez que curiosidad por "su Real Majestad". Aunque había intentado apartar a sus... ¿amigas? de ella, Jenni y F eran tercas y no desistieron hasta entrar al cuarto. Estaba asustada, no por ella, sino por ellas. No quería lastimarlas. ¿Y si accidentalmente les congelaba el corazón? ¿Y si las convertía en estatuas? Elsa no quería hacerles daño, las quería demasiado... Y ni siquiera las conocía bien. F pareció percatarse de su preocupación, porque al instante una dulce sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-Elsa -dijo en tono suave. Ella la miró, y Jenni también-, nosotras siempre seremos tus amigas, y te amamos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Elsa las miró, incrédula por lo oído. ¿Era enserio?

-Te amamos Elsa, a pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, lo siento aquí -dijo F señalando su corazón-. Eres la chica más extraordinaria que he conocido. Eres hermosa, y con un corazón de oro. No te preocupas por ti, sino por nosotras. Tienes el corazón más puro que he visto, y el alma dorada. Y nosotras nunca, repito, NUNCA te haremos de lado por el simple hecho de tener poderes. Eres una persona extraordinaria, y lo sabes. Por tus poderes, tu cara y tu personalidad. Eres hermosa Elsa, por dentro y por fuera. Y eres mi mejor amiga. Te amo por eso.

-Yo también Elsa, es cierto todo lo que dice F. Eres una persona increíble, de esas que yo sólo encontraba en los cuentos de hadas, de pequeña. Tanto, que hasta me da miedo que no seas real. Eres como... un ángel -afirmó dulcemente Jenni-, bonita, linda... No encuentro palabras para describirte. Y no quiero oírte menospreciarte a ti misma, ¿oíste? Vales tanto como mil sacos de oro, incluso más. Eres extraordinaria, y te amo. Me importan una mierda tus poderes y todo lo que el estúpido mundo diga.

-Jenni -la riñó F por decir una grosería frente a Elsa. Jenni sacó la lengua infantilmente, como hacía siempre que la regañaban. Pero la atención de Elsa estaba puesta en otra parte. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, porque al fin, sintió que tenía amigas. Amigas de verdad, que la querían y la cuidaban por como era. No les importaban sus poderes. No les importaba lo que dijeran los demás. La querían por ser ella misma.

-¡Jenni, F! ¡Las amo! ¡Las amo a las dos! -exclamó Elsa, y antes de que las dos chicas pudieran decir algo Elsa ya las estaba abrazando con fuerza. Sentían algo distinto en su interior, las tres. Una extraña y especial calidez recorría sus pechos, las inundaba y transformaba por completo. Volvían a ser unas niñas. Se abrazaban con fuerza y llegó un punto en el que, no pudiendo sus cuerpos soportar el peso, se fueron de lado y cayeron al suelo, abrazadas y cubiertas por una delgada sábana. Estaban muertas de risa. Jenni aprovechó ese momento para besar a Elsa en la mejilla y F la abrazó muy fuerte. Ninguna notó que Hans las miraba desde la puerta, sonriendo con ternura y retirándose en silencio, realmente feliz de saber que Elsa tuviera amigas tan buenas como F y Jenni.

-Chicas, síganme contando más acerca de esa tal "Real Majestad" -dijo Elsa pícaramente cuando hubieron subido de nuevo a la cama. F rió.

-Es el apodo que Jenni le puso a la princesa Emily de Northumberland -explicó divertida.

-No es mi culpa que Northumberland sea conocida como "el hogar de los estirados" -replicó Jenni igual de divertida.

-Pero su princesa podría o no ser estirada. No debemos juzgar antes de conocer -dijo Elsa, algo curiosa por como sería la princesa Emily.

-Es la princesa de un pueblo inglés, todos en Inglaterra son estirados así que... -dijo Jenni haciendo un ademán despreocupado con la mano. Elsa no supo cómo, pero le daba la sensación de que ella ya conocía Inglaterra. Cerró los ojos y en un fogonazo apareció en su mente nuevamente ese par de ojos verdiazules, preciosos, mientras la vocecita cantarina canturreaba, aunque ya no sonaba como niña: "No me gustó ir a Inglaterra, todos son unos estirados y me miraban por encima del hombro, ¡incluso los que ni siquiera son más importantes que yo!". Elsa frunció el ceño y meneó suavemente la cabeza. Le dolía ahí entre los ojos, pero prefirió no decir nada para no preocupar a sus amigas.

-Bueno, mañana llegará la princesa, así que sabremos como es -afirmó F y volteó a ver a Elsa-. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una "noche de chicas"? Con todo esto de tus poderes y nosotras intentando que no te menosprecies no pudimos comer el pastel ni abrir los regalos que Jenni y yo trajimos para ti. Te lo mereces luego de todo lo que has pasado -dijo y Jenni y ella mostraron cajas idénticas-. Yo compré el mío antes de que volvieras. Para alegrarte un poco.

-Gracias -dijo Elsa, aceptando la caja que F le tendía. Era un paquete blanco, envuelto en un lazo rojo escarlata. Cuando lo abrió, vio dentro una hermosa cinta azul para el cabello.

-Gracias F -dijo Elsa sorprendida. F se encogió de hombros.

-Bah, no hay de qué.

-Esto es mío -dijo Jenni tendiéndole una caja con lazo verde**. Elsa la abrió, mostrando una bonita caja. Era de color caoba y tenía decoraciones doradas. Tenía una llave incrustada.

-Es preciosa -murmuró Elsa, mirando a Jenni-. Esto debió haberte costado una fortuna, Jenni. No puedo aceptarlo.

-En realidad, es un regalo del carpintero del pueblo. Es una caja de música. Pero no puedo quedármela, no porque no me guste, sino porque no tengo tiempo para ponerme a oírla.

-Para hablar, sí -dijo F en tono burlón. Jenni se rió.

-Hans me encomendó cuidar de Elsa, no es mi culpa ser prácticamente su nana -dijo Jenni en tono melodramático. Elsa negó dulcemente con la cabeza. Eran tan graciosas.

-Bueno, mañana debemos recibir a la tal Emiliana...

-Emily -dijo F en tono severo. Jenni suspiró.

-A la tal Emily, así que posiblemente mañana no nos verás rondando por aquí cuando despiertes. Elsa, ¿qué tal si le das vuelta a la llave? -preguntó mirando con curiosidad la caja de música. Elsa asintió. Lentamente, hizo girar la llave tres veces, y una dulcísima melodía resonó en toda la habitación. Era, por mucho, la melodía más hermosa que habían oído. Tenía acentos suaves y dulces, pero tristes a la vez. Era la melodía más humana que F y Jenni escucharon***. El tiempo pareció detenerse, la música embargaba cada uno de sus poros, cerraron los ojos y gozaron con la bella melodía. No encontraban mejor cosa que hacer que oírla. Aquella noche, fue el sonido que acompañó a las risas de las jóvenes mientras comían pastel, jugaban y conversaban.

**-ooo-**

La llegada de la princesa de Northumberland causó un gran revuelo en las Islas del Sur. Todos sabían cual era el motivo que la traía al pueblo: su compromiso con el príncipe James, doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Todos corrían de un lado a otro intentando que todo fuera lo más perfecto posible. Todos querían causar una buena impresión a la princesa.

Cuando llegó la hora del desembarco, Molly estaba ya hecha un manojo de nervios. Todo estaba perfectamente programado, pero temía que Emily pudiera hacer algo que cambiara el rumbo de las cosas. Emily, por su parte, se limitaba a repasar el plan. Llegaría al palacio, donde la presentarían con su prometido el príncipe James. Después, la llevarían a su habitación y ahí podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana hasta bajar a cenar exactamente a las siete. Todo estaba programado.

Lentamente, Emily descendió del enorme barco, sintiendo las penetrantes miradas de los guardias del castillo y los murmullos furiosos de las chicas del pueblo. En tiempos anteriores, el príncipe Hans había sido el más cotizado de las Islas del Sur, pero tras el "incidente" del que nadie quería hablarle su hermano James se volvió el más idolatrado por las chicas, quienes intentaban desesperadamente recibir al menos una mirada del príncipe, con la que se sentían satisfechas. James tenía veintiún años, era joven y apuesto según le habían dicho sus padres muchas veces, pero aunque Emily ya conocía el rostro del príncipe destinado a heredar el trono de Northumberland por matrimonio, simplemente no encontraba en él ningún atractivo. James tenía hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, pelo negro azabache y piel aceitunada, rasgos fuertes y varoniles y hombros anchos, pero Emily no lo veía interesante, ni gracioso, ni agradable. No le gustaba su compromiso, cosa que sus amigas sabían muy bien.

_-¡Pero si es tan guapo! -suspiraba Aileen._

_-Pero es tan... serio -murmuraba Emily, con lo cual lograba callar a su confundida mejor amiga y se marchaba con Molly para evitar más preguntas._

_-Pero si no lo conoces, querida -decía Meg, otra de sus sirvientas._

_-Precisamente por eso, Meg, no lo conozco -dijo Emily, callando a Meg._

Emily siguió a los guardias, sintiendo a Molly pisando sus talones. En las puertas del castillo, de pie, se encontraba un hombre alto de facciones fuertes y varoniles, hombros anchos, piel aceitunada, ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache.

* * *

_***Esa es mi opinión personal, el romance no fue tan bonito como lo pintaban pero los diálogos están bien.**_

_****En la mayoría de los animes que veo, la protagonista siempre es roja o rosa, y las otras dos azul y verde. Así, Elsa, Jenni y F de acuerdo con sus personalidad son como el Trío Dorado hasta que se integre Emily xD.**_

_*****La melodía es de la canción Safe &amp; Sound, de Taylor Swift, misma en la que me basé para el título de la historia.**_

_**Y eso fue todo por ahora amigos :D ¿Qué les pareció? Tal y como les prometí arriba, les daré una nueva noticia: HABRÁN CANCIONES. Así es, habrán canciones que de vez en cuando narrarán los sentimientos de los personajes. Algunas serán inventadas (cortesía de elsasarahi :3) y otras serán de sus respectivos creadores ;) Pasemos con los comentarios:**_

_Bella Elise Garcia:__ **Que bueno que te gustó :D Aquí está Emily ^^ Espero que te haya gustado éste.**_

_Kiks__ Cullen: **Sí, fue muy triste escribirlo :( Me dio algo de penita Anna, y eso que fui yo quien lo escribió. Siento que la escena salió un poco cliché con lo de los farolillos :/ Espero haber retratado bien el descubrimiento de los poderes de Elsa.**_

_LaReinedesNeiges:__ **Siento mucho haberte hecho llorar :'( encima yo estaba escuchando Wanderer´s Lullaby cuando lo escribía y pues la música me inspira.**_

_F: **Muchas gracias :D que bueno que te gustó. Menos mal que no te molesta, aquí está F jeje.**_

_Kelly171: **Wuajajaja soy mala (?) ok no xD. Pero enserio, hice llorar a todos xD. Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado :)**_

_**Bueno, eso fue todo chicos (por ahora). Elise, pequeña y diabólica criatura... (xD):**_

_**Elise: El próximo capítulo se titula: "Desde hoy soy una princesa". ¿De qué creen que tratará?**_

_**Hairy: ¡No se lo pierdan!**_

_**Yo: Ok ._. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**_

_**Todas: ¡Besos de colores!**_


	5. Desde hoy soy una princesa

_**¡Hola a todos y gracias por sus amables comentarios! Me ayudan mucho y me hace realmente feliz saber que alguien lee mi historia. Les respondo abajo.**_

_**Hairy: Este capítulo está dedicado a Bella Elise Garcia. Gracias por tus amables comentarios linda ;)**_

_**Bárbara: Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, hasta que sus sentimientos interfieren en su camino. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Elsa está en las Islas del Sur? ¿Y cuando un ente malvado aparezca dispuesto a quedarse con los poderes de Elsa? ¿Y si alguien más quiere a la reina para sí? HELSA.**_

_**Yulene: Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios. azura solo usa su loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**SAFE&amp;SOUND**

**Capítulo 5**

**Desde hoy soy una princesa**

_El verano florecía como primavera en los jardines del castillo. La pequeña princesa Anna de Arendelle corría a través de los arbustos llenos de flores y los árboles frutales. Era una vista hermosa... sobre todo vista desde la gruesa ventana de tu habitación. Una gruesa lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Elsa y cayó sobre las páginas amarillentas del libro de Hamlet. Echaba de menos jugar en los jardines con su amada hermanita, todos los días tocando su Anna a su puerta pidiéndole hacer un muñeco de nieve le rompían el corazón. Elsa anhelaba salir, sentir el sol acalorando por completo su piel, la brisa de la primavera acariciando su rostro y el césped bajo sus pies. Pero, hasta que no aprendiera a controlar sus poderes, no lo haría. No podía lastimar a Anna, como aquella vez que su hermanita pudo morir al herirla con sus poderes._

_Observó a Anna con una flor blanca en el pelo y a su madre besando su coronilla, y la nostalgia la invadió. ¿Cuando aprendería a controlar sus poderes? ¿¡CUANDO!? Estaba empezando a desesperarse, y eso no era nada bueno. Poco a poco, la ventana se cubrió de escarcha que brilló como cientos de diamantes diminutos, y la imagen de su hermana siendo abrazada y besada por su madre desapareció tras una gruesa cortina de color blanco._

Elsa abrió los ojos, empapada en sudor y temblorosa. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién era aquella niña de cabello rojizo, cuya cara no había alcanzado a ver? ¿Quién era aquella mujer extraña de pelo castaño que evocaba tanta nostalgia en ella? Estaba asustada, pero por sobre todo intrigada. Quería saber le estaba pasando. Cómo demonios pudo tener esa imagen en su mente. ¿Sería acaso un recuerdo del pasado? John le había dicho que posiblemente tendría pequeños recuerdos en sus sueños o en mitad de una actividad, por lo que era esencial tener cuidado. Elsa se hizo un ovillo en la cama, con la cara enterrada entre sus rodillas, los dedos de los pies encogidos y las manos apretadas contra la delgada bata blanca que le había llevado Jenni para que descansara. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una gruesa lágrima escaparse. Realmente necesitaba despejar su mente. Era de madrugada y la princesa Emily llegaría pronto... Eso pensó hasta que se percató de que un rayo de sol entraba por la ventana. Ya había amanecido. ¿Realmente había dormido tanto? ¿Por qué no la despertaron? Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que Jenni y F se habían ido. Ellas le dijeron la pasada noche que se irían temprano, por lo que tranquilizó y volvió a enterrar la cara en sus rodillas. Necesitaba relajarse un poco antes de vestirse, porque estaba congelando la cama y no quería hacer lo mismo con toda la habitación.

**-ooo-**

Emily arrugó la nariz al ser recibida a las puertas del castillo por dos jóvenes. Una tenía el cabello entre rojizo y negro, un tono que le llamó la atención, ojos castaños con un matiz verdoso y la piel morena. La otra tenía el pelo oscuro, los ojos achocolatados y una bonita sonrisa. Fueron presentadas por un soldado como Jennifer y F. Emily no dijo nada en absoluto. Se limitó a seguirlas mientras las dos la conducían a la habitación donde se encontraba James y no paraban de cuchichear enfrente de ella. Emily no les prestaba demasiada atención. Tampoco miraba a su alrededor. Sentía como si ya conociera ese castillo, esquina a esquina. _Literalmente_.

Los pasillos estaban bañados por la luz de la tarde, adornados con toda clase de decoraciones en honor a la princesa. Emily vio a varios sirvientes detenerse a hacerle corteses reverencias, pero ella no les correspondía. Ella sólo quería llegar a su habitación y descansar. Era temprano y acababa de levantarse, sí, pero sabía que le esperaba una agotadora media hora antes de llegar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en un cuarto de tamaño considerable, al menos dos veces más grande que casa. Una pared estaba tapizada de libros, había un pequeño escritorio con dos butacas rojas colocadas enfrente y una alfombra algo raída cubría por completo el piso. El aire olía a polvo y a libro viejo. Jennifer y F se despidieron con un cortés "Suerte, Su Alteza" y se retiraron. Emily se sentó y vio todo lo que estaba en el escritorio. Había tinteros, pergamino y libros viejos desparramados por doquier, y sin duda alguna causantes del fuerte olor. En ese momento oyó la puerta abrirse detrás de ella y una voz grave diciendo:

-Bienvenida a mi humilde estudio, Su Alteza.

**-ooo-**

Elsa se encontraba relajada escuchando su caja de música en su habitación. Estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerradas y una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Era realmente agradable oír la preciosa melodía, despejar su mente por un instante y olvidarse del resto del mundo, de su amnesia y de ese extraño sueño. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, sintiendo una profunda paz guardarse en su interior. Por desgracia, esos instantes tan tranquilos fueron interrumpidos por dos voces femeninas discutiendo en el vestíbulo que se hallaba frente a su habitación. Elsa abrió la puerta y se encontró con Jenni y F. Jenni estaba claramente enojada y F intentaba calmarla, aunque también parecía enojada. Elsa se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar. Apenas entró, Jenni se tumbó sobre la cama y F suspiró mientras cerraba de un portazo.

-¡Es el colmo! ¡No somos sus criadas, somos criadas de las Islas del Sur! ¿Quién se cree que es?

-La princesa de Northumberland, que pronto se casará con uno de nuestros príncipes -suspiró F, negando con la cabeza, evidentemente fastidiada por el comportamiento adoptado por Jenni.

-¡Pero Elsa, hubieras visto como nos trató esa estirada! ¡Ni siquiera nos miró, solo se miraba las manos como si se envaneciera de ellas!

-Jenni, cálmate -dijo Elsa suavemente, y decidió arriesgarse por su amiga. Se quitó los guantes, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en una sola figura, dejando que se apoderara de toda su mente y de su cuerpo, la figura de un par de niñas jugando y corriendo una detrás de la otra. Hizo un gracioso giro de muñecas, creando así dos figuras de hielo cubiertas ligeramente de escarcha. Una niña le parecía familiar, la otra no. Abrió los ojos y vio a las niñas correr alrededor de Jenni hasta estamparse contra su rostro. Jenni rió y palmeó alegremente, como una niña pequeña. A Elsa le dio una extraña sensación de ya haber visto lo mismo antes, pero no comentó nada al respecto solo para no arruinar la diversión del momento.

-Ya estoy bien -suspiró Jenni, pasándose un mechón particularmente largo de cabello rojizo detrás de su oído.

-Por cómo la has descrito, la princesa Emily se oye realmente estirada -observó Elsa poniéndose nuevamente los guantes, con una sonrisa encantadoramente dulce en el rostro.

-Juro que la mato si se atreve a hablarme como si fuera lo mejor del mundo solo porque va a casarse con el príncipe James. Que nada tiene él de interesante, es demasiado serio. Es mucho mejor Hans -afirmó Jenni tendiéndose sobre la cama. Elsa rió, hasta que recordó algo.

-Hablando de esto, ¿dónde está Hans? No lo he visto en todo el día y me gustaría agradecerles a él y a John por su ayuda -dijo Elsa.

-La última vez que lo vi estaba en la biblioteca con James, pero me figuro que ya no estará allí porque James ya está con la princesa -observó F.

-Quizás -dijo Elsa pensativa-. Supongo que debería ir a buscarlo -dijo en voz alta, confundiéndose ante las miradas sorprendidas que le dirigieron sus amigas.

-No Elsa -dijo F en tono terminante-. Aún estás muy débil y no puedes salir de la habitación, recuerda que antes debes aprender a controlar tus poderes.

-Pero los puede controlar, me hizo unas muñequitas encantadoras con ellos y no provocó un invierno eterno en todo el reino -dijo Jenni sonriendo divertida. Por algo que no comprendió muy bien, Elsa se encogió cuando escuchó las palabras "invierno eterno"-. Pero eso no quita que sigas lastimada, eso es cierto, Elsa -observó pensativa después de eso. Elsa bajó la cabeza. Se sentía atrapada en aquel cuarto amplio y antiguo, con olor a ropa limpia y a libros.

-Yo solo quiero salir un día, explorar el castillo y el pueblo -susurró Elsa, abrazándose a sí misma y mirándolas tímidamente. Jenni y F intercambiaron miradas, como pensándoselo mejor.

-Bueno... yo creo que no estaría de más dejarla salir un rato, si la acompañamos, a buscar a Hans. ¿No te parece? -sugirió F. Jenni pareció pensárselo mejor.

-Es cierto -dijo Jenni sonriendo.

-En ese caso no hay problema, ¿cierto? -preguntó Elsa esperanzada. Jenni rió.

-Claro que no. Ven aquí, Reina de las Nieves.

Las tres jóvenes se abrazaron estrechamente, riendo emocionadas, y luego Jenni y F ayudaron a Elsa a vestirse. Al parecer a F le gustaba mucho la moda, porque sus expresiones de horror con vestidos que no le gustaban eran muy divertidas.

-Ese no te sienta bien Elsa, a ti te van más los colores fríos como violeta, plateado o celeste -dijo F negando con la cabeza al ver el vestido color verde oscuro que Jenni había propuesto.

-Oh, vamos F, dale oportunidad a otros colores -se quejó Jenni. F negó con la cabeza, provocando sonrisas en Jenni y en Elsa-. Bien, bien, probemos con este hermoso vestido naranja...

-Jenni, a Elsa no le pegan los tonos tierra ni los colores cálidos, se ve mal con sus ojos y su cabello -dijo F negando con la cabeza. Jenni tomó otro, este blanco.

-¿Qué me dices de éste?

-Ese se ve mejor -aceptó F, mirando atentamente el vestido. Era un vestido bastante sencillo. Tenía mangas cortas y pegadas a los brazos, cintas de color gris oscuro en la espalda, decoraciones florales al frente y una falda larga y elegante. Estaba hecho al completo de acetato*, incluso las cintas.

-Entonces este -dijo Jenni-. Vamos F, dejemos a Elsa sola para que se cambie.

-Claro.

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la habitación. Cuando estuvo segura de estar completamente sola, Elsa suspiró, y lentamente deshizo el nudo que tenía en la espalda y que mantenía fijo el vestido en su cuerpo. Sintió la suave tela caer al suelo, dejándola al descubierto, únicamente con el corsé y esa _otra _prenda. Sin saber muy bien por qué, a Elsa le daba una sensación de vergüenza cuando nombraba esto último. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba frente a ella. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Jenni y F le habían comentado ya cientos de veces antes que era bonita, pero Elsa no les creía. Se miró en el espejo con asombro, como preguntándose a si misma si la mujer que la miraba desde el espejo era realmente ella.

Tenía la cara en una hermosa forma de corazón. Sus ojos, grandes y azules,asemejaban dos zafiros en medio de su rostro. Estaba muy blanca, cosa aceptable, tomando en cuenta sus poderes de hielo. Su pelo era largo hasta sus caderas, ondulado y muy suave. Parecía brillar con una ligera escarcha cubriéndolo. Tenía labios rojos, y una suave lluvia de pecas invisibles sobre sus mejillas y su nariz. No eran demasiadas como para considerarlas un defecto, sino una adorable virtud. Era esbelta, delgada y alta. Se tocó la mejilla inconscientemente, sorprendida ante ella misma. Pero rápidamente negó tratando de apartar esa idea de su mente, cogió el vestido de acetato blanco y decidió recogerse parte del cabello en dos trenzas y el resto dejárselo suelto para después rodear su coronilla con las trenzas. Era una idea bastante buena y simple.

Cuando salió F le preguntó abiertamente si le enseñaba a hacerse ese peinado, Jenni comentó lo linda que estaba y juntas cruzaron el vestíbulo en busca de Hans.

**-ooo-**

Hans sabía perfectamente lo organizados que eran sus tres hermanos mayores. El rey Borgues, el príncipe Borc y el príncipe Klaus siempre fueron personas retraídas, pero de carácter dócil y mentalidad lúcida. Por esa razón fue tan sencillo para su padre, el rey Vicktor, criarlos a su santo antojo durante muchos años, hasta su muerte a los escasos cinco años de Hans. Desde entonces los trece hermanos quedaron al merced de la estricta reina Margareta, mujer italiana que en el pasado fue una humilde pianista hasta su boda con el príncipe de las Islas del Sur. A pesar de que los padres de Vicktor desaprobaran su matrimonio con una pianista, encima, italiana, ellos ignoraban que Margareta realmente era una mujer de clase social elevada gracias a la excelencia de su música, que mezclaba romance con tristeza infinita por la abrupta muerte de sus padres a los siete años. Parecía ser que los herederos de la sangre Salvatore estaban condenados a perder trágicamente a sus padres.

Cuando Vicktor se casó con Margareta estaba enamorado y bien encantado. Margareta era una mujer hermosa, recatada, de modales limpios y obediente, y continúo con esa fachada durante la luna de miel y los ocho meses posteriores a la boda, pero a partir del noveno mes su actitud empezó a cambiar. La muchacha sencilla e inteligente de la que Vicktor se había enamorado se había ido, siendo sustituida por una mujer severa, superficial y tonta. En resumen, como todas las otras.

Margareta quedó embarazada justo al mismo tiempo que adoptaba esa actitud. Le arrebató su felicidad a Vicktor: le impidió seguir con sus inventos, que eran su vida, misma habilidad que pareció haber heredado el cuarto príncipe Adrian, controlaba todas sus acciones y fue la responsable, por así decirlo, de la muerte de sus padres. Fue ella quien se olvidó de darle sus medicinas al rey, y quien envió a la reina de compras cuando la ciudad estaba por ser azotada por la guerra. Afortunadamente pudo sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para decírselo a su hijo, quien cogió una fuerte antipatía por su propia esposa a partir de entonces.

Hans siempre recordaría su cumpleaños como una fecha desafortunada, porque fue la misma en la murió su padre. Los médicos dijeron que se había suicidado, pues llevaba una vida llena de presiones y con trece hijos que cuidar y una esposa que realmente no amaba (según fueron enterados por el joven Borgues), lo más natural fue el que cayera en la depresión. Sin embargo, había algo que a Hans no acababa de cuadrarle. Y era precisamente el hecho de que su madre hubiera sido la primera en verlo muerto, y el que no hubiese llorado durante el entierro. Hans siempre fue un muchacho suspicaz, incluso si sus hermanos no querían escucharlo la mayoría de las ocasiones. Y Hans estaba seguro de que su madre tenía algo que ver con la muerte de su padre.

Hans miró la biblioteca fijamente. Todos los libros estaban perfectamente ordenados, tal como a sus hermanos les gustaba. Había una sección para cada tipo de libro: la sección romántica, la sección de ciencia, la sección de historia, la sección de álgebra, la sección extranjera, la sección infantil, la sección de misterio, la sección humorística, la sección dramática que, por cierto, estaba atiborrada de libros de Shakespeare. Pero había una parte en especial que Hans había anhelado visitar por mucho tiempo: la sección prohibida, donde estaban todos los libros que, al parecer, Borgues confiscó por no considerarlos "apropiados" para sus hermanos más jóvenes. Pero el caso era que Borgues siempre utilizaba los calificativos malo, inapropiado o incorrecto cuando hablaban sobre ello. Ni siquiera cuando él se encontraba presente les permitía entrar ni a James ni a él. Y eso despertaba la curiosidad de Hans más que nada en el mundo. Suspirando, se dirigió hacia la sección humorística. Necesitaba despejar su mente.

**-ooo-**

Una vez, de pequeños, Hans le había llamado a James "máquina". James no había entendido en ese momento que significaba aquello, pero ahora a sus veintiún años sabía perfectamente a lo que su hermano se refería. James siempre había sido una máquina de su madre. La obedecía en todo, la perseguía como un perrito faldero y le importaba bien poco lo que su hermano más joven pensara al respecto. Después de todo, si Hans hubiera hecho lo mismo probablemente no hubiera sido recluido en las Islas del Sur hasta nuevo aviso. Ese "nuevo aviso" sería impartido por la Reina Elsa, quien decidiría el tiempo de la estadía de Hans en su propio reino cuando le viniera en gana.

James entró a la biblioteca y se percató de que Hans estaba sentado en la sección humorística, con la cabeza enterrada en un libro llamado "El curioso incidente del perro a medianoche"**. James se acercó lentamente por detrás, resuelto a sorprenderlo y, quizás, también asustarlo, pero justo cuando empezaba ya a preparar su mejor imitación de tigre, Hans comentó:

-¿Tú ya has leído La Divina Comedia, máquina de coser?

James frunció el entrecejo y se sentó frente a él, con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-No, temo que no.

Hans gruñó levemente.

-Léela. Es una buena novela.

Ninguno dijo nada durante media hora, permanecieron sentados el uno frente al otro lanzándose pequeñas miradas hostiles. Ellos nunca fueron muy unidos en su infancia, marcando sin saberlo su relación en la adolescencia y la adultez. No había confianza y nunca se dirigían la palabra salvo cuando era estrictamente necesario. El ambiente era tan tenso que podía incluso ser rasgado por un cuchillo. Hasta que finalmente James se animó a romper el hielo.

Marie me ha dicho que trajiste ayer a una señorita que encontraste tirada en la playa. ¿Quién es?

Hans se puso nervioso en el acto, eso James lo notó muy bien, y su sonrisa se ensanchó, haciéndose más burlona conforme más tamaño adquiría. Hans gruñó cuando lo notó. Odiaba que su hermano sonriera así _cuando lo miraba a él_. Entonces suspiró. Bueno, Elsa no recordaba nada. No podía peligrar nada si le decía su nombre, ¿cierto?

-Se llama Elsa, y es muy joven, le calculo unos dieciocho años por lo menos.

James arqueó las cejas. Hans ya se imaginaba que lo haría.

-Conque Elsa, ¿eh?

Hans suspiró.

-Sí, Elsa.

-Qué curioso, se llama igual que la reina de Arendelle.

-Sí, es cierto.

James lo miró con un dejo de sospecha en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, tan parecidos a los de él. James y Hans tenían un enfrentamiento de miradas que seguramente hubiera llegado a más de no ser porque en ese momento F entró a la biblioteca y los miró apenada, sin duda alguna creyendo haber interrumpido una conversación importante.

-Príncipe James, disculpe, pero la princesa Emily lo está esperando en su estudio.

Hans miró a James con picardía, y el mayor de los hermanos gruñó y se levantó.

-Esto no ha terminado, Hans -dijo, sonriéndole de manera burlona. Hans frunció el entrecejo mientras veía a su hermano salir de la biblioteca. F lo miró preocupada.

-¿Sucedió algo, Hans?

-Nada, F. Digamos que tuve una pequeña discusión con mi hermano. ¿Podrías dejarme solo, por favor?

-Sí -dijo F respetuosamente, retirándose del lugar. Hans no dijo nada. Se limitó a suspirar y cerrar de un golpe la tapa del libro. Realmente, Hans no odiaba a su hermano como muchos planteaban. Él solo quería ver a James hacer algo por si mismo, y no perseguir siempre a su madre ni a su hermano. Ingrid, la esposa de Borgues, apoyaba a Hans en ese aspecto. Estaba de acuerdo conque James necesitaba seguir su propio camino, libertad para hacer lo que realmente quisiese. Pero el caso era que James nunca había tenido la fuerza suficiente para retar a su familia.

Hans apoyó la cabeza en el libro, sintiéndose embargado de una paz de la que no gozaba acompañado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**-ooo-**

Emily y James guardaban entre ellos un duelo de miradas. Ninguno era capaz de decir nada. Emily no se sorprendió en lo absoluto con el príncipe James, todo eso era demasiado... típico. James era un hombre alto, de pelo azabache desordenado que cubría su cabeza. Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban con intensidad, y sus labios eran gruesos y sin color. Tenía piel morena, pero sin pecar de oscura, y era musculoso. El prototipo ideal de príncipe de cuento de hadas.

James miró fijamente a Emily, guardando en su mente cada detalle de su joven prometida. Emily era una muchacha hermosa. La habían seleccionado como la más hermosa entre las cinco mil mujeres más bellas de su país. Tenía el pelo castaño, arenoso, rubio. No lograba identificar el color, era demasiado claro. Lo llevaba en una semi-cola, y tenía un par de enormes ojos verdes como jades. Piel blanca, figura atlética y esbelta. Pero no logró impactar a James. Él había visto demasiadas mujeres consideradas "hermosas" para impresionarse por una chiquilla de dieciocho como ella.

-Buenos días, príncipe James -saludó ella cordialmente. James suspiró. Eso era precisamente lo que detestaba de las mujeres de alcurnia. Todas eran tan... ridículamente perfecta. James odiaba a las mujeres perfectas. Él buscaba algo más, alguien con carácter, alguien con cerebro, alguien que lo entretuviera. Alguien que verdaderamente valiera la pena. Pero, a diferencia de sus hermanos, James era lo suficientemente inteligente para no enfrentarse a su madre. Su padre lo hizo, y curiosamente murió al día siguiente. Sus abuelos paternos lo hicieron, y murieron dos semanas después en razones distintas. James no quería morir, pero tampoco quería casarse con alguien que no amaba. Sin embargo, confiaba en que Emily fuera lo suficientemente buena como para enamorarlo con el tiempo, tal y como aseguraba su hermano Kirk que ocurriría. James cerró los ojos, mientras una infinita tristeza lo embargaba. Él no quería casarse con la princesa Emily. Odiaba que le dijeran que hacer. Odiaba distanciarse de su hermano por culpa de eso. Estaba furioso con su madre por comprometerlo a la fuerza con Emily. Sentía compasión por ella porque estaba seguro de que tampoco deseaba casarse con alguien que acababa de conocer.

-¿Se siente cómoda? -preguntó sentándose frente a ella. Emily asintió. James y ella guardaron silencio por un buen rato. Se podía sentir la incomodidad en el ambiente.

-Escuche -rompió el hielo Emily. James la miró sorprendido. La verdad, no se la imaginaba hablando tan firme como lo estaba haciendo-, nos vamos a casar en tres meses, cuando mucho. No quiero llevarme mal con mi futuro esposo, ¿podríamos al menos intentar ser amigos? Al menos así nuestra desdicha será menor.

James la miró fijamente, provocando un sentimiento incómodo en Emily. Ella realmente no quería casarse, así que... ¿Por qué no unirse contra sus padres?

-Princesa Emily, ninguno de nosotros desea casarse -comentó James. Emily lo miró sin asombro. La verdad, ella solo quería irse de ahí y descansar en su habitación-. Seamos amigos, ¿le parece? Incluso podríamos decirles a nuestros padres que no deseamos casarnos. Estoy seguro de que cuando sepan que no deseamos esto realmente, no nos obligarán a casarnos.

-O adelantarían la fecha de la boda y a nosotros nos iría mal -dijo Emily con frialdad.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿cierto?

Emily suspiró.

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo irme a descansar ahora?

James sonrió, emocionado. Finalmente, las cosas se estaban poniendo en su sitio.

**-ooo-**

Elsa, Jenni y F recorrían los estrechos pasillos del palacio en busca de Hans. F bromeaba, Jenni y Elsa reían y los sirvientes que pasaban junto a ellos las miraban con curiosidad por la extraña chica que acompañaba a las jóvenes. Era hermosa, pero extraña. Llevaba guantes y tenía el pelo recogido de manera muy elegante.

-Buenas -dijo una mujer anciana, de pelo gris y ojos amables y castaños.

-Buenas Marie -saludó Jenni en tono respetuoso.

-Buenas -saludó cordialmente F.

-Buenas -saludó tímidamente Elsa. La mujer le sonrió con ternura casi maternal.

-¿Quién eres, jovencita?

-Me llamo Elsa -contestó ella cordialmente. La mujer sonrió aun más.

-¿De casualidad no eres aquella niña tan bonita que el príncipe Hans trajo ayer? -preguntó con curiosidad. Elsa se sonrojó con fuerza.

-Oh, sí, soy yo, pero no soy bonito -murmuró.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Eres preciosa! -exclamó Marie mirándola con adoración-. Desearía que mi pequeña Kiara hubiera sido así -murmuró con melancolía. Elsa dirigió una mirada interrogante a Jenni, quien suspiró con tristeza.

-Kiara es su nieta. No es muy simpática que digamos -explicó. Elsa asintió y miró con lástima a Marie. No quería ni imaginarse como debía de ser la tal Kiara como para entristecer de esa manera a su abuela.

-Bueno, Jenni, ¿podrías acompañarme? Necesito ayuda con la ropa -dijo Marie.

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias. Adiós Elsa -dijo cordialmente, desapareciendo por la vuelta del pasillo junto a Jenni.

-Elsa, debo irme, yo debo conducir a la princesa Emily a su habitación -suspiró F con tristeza, y la miró sonriendo-. ¿Estarás bien?

-Por supuesto. La biblioteca está volteando esa esquina, ¿no? -F asintió?-. Puedo llegar sola entonces.

F asintió y se marchó, todavía algo angustiada ante lo que pudiera pasarle a su amiga. Elsa se dirigió hacia una puerta enorme y la abrió lentamente, esperando que realmente fuera la biblioteca. En efecto, apenas entró, el aroma de los libros la inundó y miró a su alrededor las paredes tapizadas de estos. Sin embargo, considero bastante extraño leer, justo frente a ella "Sección Dramática", ¿en serio las dividían en secciones? Elsa sonrió un poco y clavó la mirada en la sección humorística, donde reconoció al instante una cabellera de color rojo oscuro. Elsa se acercó y sonrió. Se sentó a su lado. Hans estaba profundamente dormido. Algunos mechones rebeldes de cabello rojizo le caían sobre la frente, su boca estaba entreabierta y roncaba un poco. El libro que tenía debajo le servía de almohada. Era una visión muy tranquila, se notaba muy relajado y Elsa no pudo evitar recostarse sobre el libro mirarlo sonriente. Y en ese momento, sin saber exactamente cómo, Elsa tuvo el pensamiento de lo guapo que era. Sus labios eran gruesos y sin color, había largas pestañas cubriendo sus ojos en forma de pequeños rizos que a simple vista parecían castañas pero que realmente eran pelirrojas. Tenía patillas, dándole un aire de elegancia a su rostro. Nariz larga y recta. Y el cabello perfectamente ordenado, incluso dormido. Elsa no pudo evitar compararlo con los príncipes de cuentos de hadas. Un príncipe... rojo. Elsa rió ante ese ridículo pensamiento. De verdad era una tontería. La respiración de Hans era suave y entrecortada por los ronquidos, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

En ese momento, Hans se movió y frunció el entrecejo, abriendo lentamente los ojos y encontrándose cara a cara con Elsa, quien no supo cuando se había recostado también sobre la mesa, con el mentón apoyado entre sus brazos.

-Hola, Elsa -saludó él burlonamente. Elsa rió.

-Vine a agradecerte, por todo.

-No había necesidad. Considérate princesa a partir de ahora -dijo riendo.

-¿Así que desde hoy soy una princesa?

-Claro.

-Bueno, si eso pide Su Alteza -dijo Elsa con sorna. Hans rió. Por alguna razón, la silenciosa compañía de Elsa no le molestaba. Por el contrario, le agradaba y mucho. Lo llenaba de una paz espectacular que no había experimentado jamás con ninguna otra persona. Y nuevas ganas de dormir lo invadieron. Se sentía tan relajado...

-Buenas noches, príncipe Hans -dijo Elsa, sonriendo mientras lo veía cerrar sus párpados.

-Buenas noches, princesa Elsa -contestó él justo antes de caer dormido. Elsa experimentó una extraña sensación, como si "princesa" no fuera el adjetivo correcto para describirla. Decidió ignorarlo, igual y solo eran bobas suposiciones suyas. Lentamente, empezó a acariciar el pelo de Hans. Era muy suave, con aroma a frambuesas. Un delicioso aroma a frambuesas. Poco a poco, empezó a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo la misma paz que el príncipe embargarla por completo y finalmente acabó por quedarse dormida bajo el sol de la tarde, con la mano al pie del cabello de Hans y sus caras muy cerca la una de la otra.

Entonces alguien gritó.

* * *

_***¿Alguien más se acordó de Phineas y Ferb con esto? XD.**_

_****Otro libro excelente.**_

_**Y... corten. Chan chan chan. Aquí está, el quinto capítulo de Safe &amp; Sound.**_

_**Todas: Yeiii *corren a toda velocidad para ver***_

_**Bárbara: Apártense *lee el capítulo* ¿Quién gritó? *agarra a azura por las solapas de la camisa* ¿¡QUIÉN GRITÓ!?**_

_**Yo: Barbie, cálmate. Eso lo leerán en el próximo capítulo porque soy malvada, wuajaja XD.**_

_**Hairy: ¡Nooooo!**_

_**Yo: Ya, ya, cálmense. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo.**_

_**Hairy: ¡Sí lo es!**_

_**Yo: ._. Procedo a responder los reviews:**_

_Bella Elise Garcia:_**_Qué bueno que te vaya gustando todo :D Emily tendrá un papel muy bueno en la historia wuajajaja XD. Es que Doña Imaginación no me visita muy a menudo ;-; Oh, ya veo ;D Saludos._**

_LaReinedesNeiges:_**_ ¡Sí, Elsa ya recuerda! Oh bueno, casi ;-; Sí, pobrecita :'( Un segundo... *lee y relee el comentario varias veces* NO PUEDO CREERLO. HERMANA. YO TAMBIÉN SOY JELSA PURO PERO ME GUSTA EL HELSA DE VEZ EN CUANDO, HERMANOTA. HERMANITA. COMO SEA XD. Sigo esa :'D_**

_F:_**_De nada ;D Muchas gracias, de hecho me gustaría que me recomendaras canciones románticas para alguien u.u xD (ojo, no es Elsa ewe). Jajaja nadie es perfecto ;)_**

_megumisakura:_**_Muchas gracias :)_**

_elsasarahi:__**Qué bueno que te gustó hermana mayor :D Muchas gracias jeje. Claro que sí, serán muy buenas amigas. Saludos y abrazos hermanota :)**_

_**Bueno, eso fue todo amigos (por ahora). Elise...**_

_**Elise: El próximo capítulo se titula "¿Estoy elegante?". ¿De qué creen que tratará?**_

_**Hairy: ¡No se lo pierdan!**_

_**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció James? ¿Y Emily? ¿Quién creen que gritó? Estén atentos porque todo mejorará, wuajajaja.**_

_**Todas: ¡Besos de colores!**_


	6. ¿Estoy elegante?

**Fandom: **Frozen, 2013.

**Parejas: **Hans/Elsa, Kristoff/Anna, OC/OC (si, no pude contenerme).

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, hasta que sus sentimientos interfieren en su camino. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Elsa está en las Islas del Sur? ¿Y cuando un ente malvado aparezca dispuesto a quedarse con los poderes de Elsa? ¿Y si alguien más quiere a la reina para sí? HELSA.

**Advertencias: **Posible _**Lemon **_en un futuro, y no solamente entre los protagonistas.

**Notas/Spoiler: **Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**SAFE&amp;SOUND**

**Capítulo 6**

**¿Estoy elegante?**

-_¡ELSA!*****_

Elsa se incorporó de golpe, empapada en un sudor frío que cristalizaba su cara como cientos de perlas transparentes, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y las delicadas manos pálidas aferradas a la fina madera rojiza de la mesa. Gritaba. La voz estaba cargada de dolor, de angustia, de terror. Un terror tan grande que fue rápidamente contagiado en ella, llenándola de miedo y tristeza infinita. Sangre, mucha sangre. Caliente, reluciente y escarlata. Cubriendo por completo un delicado cuerpo pelirrojo. Gritó un nombre, un sólo nombre escapaba de sus labios como un chillido.

-¡ANNA!

-¡Elsa! ¿Pasa algo? -Hans se incorporó preocupado. Bastaba con mirar la cara de Elsa para adivinar enseguida que algo pasaba. Elsa lo miró asustada.

-H-Hans... No puedo, Hans, ya no puedo soportarlo... ¡TODAS LAS NOCHES TENGO ESTOS SUEÑOS! No dejo de pensar en una tal Anna. Ella siempre está llamando a mi puerta, siempre me pide que le abra, que hagamos un muñeco de nieve. ¡No puedo soportarlo, Hans, no puedo, no puedo, estoy harta! ¡HARTA DE TENER SIEMPRE EL MISMO SUEÑO! ¡LA MISMA NIÑA! ¡ME DUELE ALGO HANS, SIENTO QUE ALGO SE ROMPIÓ DENTRO DE MÍ! ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO! -gritó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se tapó la cara, en un intento desesperado por ocultar su angustia de los hermosos ojos color esmeralda de Hans. Ojos penetrantes, brillantes como joyas. Sintió un par de manos suaves cogerla por el mentón y obligándola a mirarlo. Sus miradas chocaron de una forma bastante inesperada.

La intención de Hans era limpiarle las lágrimas y decirle que todo estaba bien; abrazarla, besarle la coronilla y llevarla a su habitación para que descansase bajo el cuidado de Jenni, hasta que se calmara. Aquel choque de miradas fue suficiente para que ambos se paralizaran. Los ojos de ambos expresando lo que sentían en aquel momento.

Elsa ya sabía lo bellos que realmente eran los ojos de Hans. Dos esmeraldas, cálidas, distantes como dos luces verdes en medio de un páramo vacío. Dorado. Brillante. Miedo, sorpresa, cariño, sinceridad, amor, comprensión. ¿Amor? Elsa no lo sabía. No lograba identificar esa emoción extraña, que provocaba cosquilleos en su vientre y sangre subiendo a sus mejillas. Calor-calor-calor.

Hans escudriñaba el rostro de Elsa, dulce, distante. Un páramo helado con lagos escarchados. Enormes, azules, coronados por una fina cadena montañosa de pelo platinado, casi blanco. Labios color sangre, manos pequeñitas y frágiles. Un cuerpo delicado, que podría romperse de un momento a otro. Fina porcelana envuelta en acetato blanco. Por primera vez, se daba cuenta de cuan bonita era _realmente_. Miedo, inseguridad, ternura, confusión, preocupación, tranquilidad, seguridad, amor. ¿Amor? Hans parpadeó dos veces, rompiendo con el encanto del choque de miradas. Amor... ese extraño sentimiento que avivaba sus ganas de vivir, que enviaba la sangre a sus mejillas y que hacía su corazón latir mil y una veces, apresurado, mientras el calor inundaba por completo su rostro. Incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

-¡Elsa!

Hans y Elsa voltearon al escuchar la puerta abrirse bruscamente. Ambos con las mejillas enrojecidas, labios apretados y miradas soñadoras. Frente a ellos estaba Jenni, quien los miraba boquiabierta, con ojos desmerusados y evidente espanto.

-¿Elsa? ¿Qué pasó?

-No pasó nada Jenni, tranquila -dijo Elsa con sonrisa forzada. Realmente, no pretendía asustar a una de sus mejores amigas.

-Elsa, no me mientas -dijo Jenni frunciendo el ceño-. Tanto tú como Hans están pálidos, y eso solo significa problemas.

-No pasa nada, enserio -insistió Elsa. Tanto Hans como ella sentían un sudor frío recorrer sus espaldas, pero ella se mantenía firme en que Jenni no supiera nunca lo que había soñado.

-Jenni, Elsa está cansada. Llévala a su habitación, por favor -pidió Hans con voz cansada, frotándose un ojo en un claro signo de falta de sueño.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hans? -preguntó Jenni, acercándose a él con el entrecejo fruncido. Hans suspiró.

-Nada Jenni, solo un poco de insomnio, nada más -El ceño fruncido de Jenni se suavizó considerablemente ante estas palabras insistentes.

-De acuerdo, Hans. Vamos, Elsa -Jenni la cogió del brazo, tirándola con ella. Elsa sintió una extraña sensación de vacío al verse liberada de los brazos de Hans. Entre ellos se había sentido segura, protegida. Los brazos de Hans eran cálidos y fornidos, y le habían dado una extraña sensación de hogar. Como si allá donde Hans estuviera, estuviera su hogar.

"No, es una tontería", pensó sacudiendo la cabeza. Jenni apretaba su mano con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente para lastimarla. Estaba enojada, y eso le provocaba temor a Elsa. Su largo cabello de un rojo ennegrecido flotaba a sus espaldas. Por primera vez Elsa se daba cuenta de lo largo que realmente lo tenía. Casi alcanzaba su pantorrilla, enroscándose alrededor de su cara, golpeándola sin delicadeza, pero era tan suave que no producía dolor alguno en ella. Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio, Jenni cerró la puerta y le echó pestillo. Elsa la miró, nerviosa. Jenni se giró, poniendo las manos en su cintura, con el entrecejo fruncido. Elsa se encogió sobre ella misma; de verdad estaba enojada, lo sabía, lo sabía por la fría mirada que le dirigía.

-Jenni, yo... -quiso decir, pero Jenni la interrumpió bruscamente.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me mentiste allá con Hans?

-Intentaba no preocuparte -murmuró Elsa. La expresión de Jenni se suavizó, pero todavía lucía molesta.

-Elsa, no tienes por que ocultarme nada. Soy tu mejor amiga, puedes confiar en mí -aseguró.

-No pienses que no lo sé. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, es solo que me siento algo asustada. Siento que, de alguna manera, eres la primera amiga que he tenido en mi vida y la segunda en comportarse amable conmigo, después de Hans. Por eso tengo miedo... de lastimarte... que ya no me quieras... o que te preocupes por una tontería como un sueño.

-Un sueño, un recuerdo. En tu caso es lo mismo Elsa, si no tienes cuidado podría pasarte algo, y eso es lo último que quiero.

-¿Ves? ¡Ahora estás preocupada por mí! ¡No soporto pensar que soy una debilucha, que ni siquiera puede salir al pueblo por un estúpido accidente! ¡No estoy inválida!

La expresión de Jenni se suavizó al comprender el por que de la terquedad de Elsa.

-Elsa -suspiró, pasando una mano por su pelo. El cabello de Elsa era muy suave-, no es mi intención molestarte, y lo sabes. Yo solo quiero protegerte. Eres como mi hermanita, y si te llegara a pasar algo, me moriría -La expresión de enojo de Elsa también se suavizó hasta tal punto que ya no ser más que una pequeña mueca.

-Soy fuerte -susurró.

-Ya sé que eres fuerte, ese no es el caso Elsa. No son las heridas físicas que ya están por sanar, son unas mucho más profundas, sino heridas cerebrales. Y no estoy diciendo que estés loca. Estás mentalmente débil Elsa, y podrías desmayarte o incluso morir si tu cerebro llega a experimentar emociones demasiado fuertes. Lo sé, investigué. Estás mentalmente en peligro, no puedes sentir emociones muy fuertes.

-Jenni, estaré bien -dijo Elsa, tomándola delicadamente por los brazos y sonriéndole con ternura-. Te lo prometo. No dejaré que me pase nada malo. No quiero preocuparlas a ti y a F.

Jenni sonrió, estrechando su mano.

-Eso espero, ¿eh?

Elsa rió, abrazándola.

-Te quiero, Jenni.

-Yo también... te tengo un gran aprecio, Elsa -exclamó en tono exageradamente pomposo. Elsa rompió de reír.

-Deja de insultar a la princesa Emily -dijo riendo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Es una estirada! -exclamó Jenni. Elsa intentaba contener la risa.

-¿Quién se está riendo allí adentro, Invierno y Verano? -preguntó una voz desde el exterior del dormitorio.

-¡F! -exclamaron las dos, dejando pasar a la joven quien llegaba algo cansada.

-Acabo de llevar a la princesa Emily a su cuarto -informó-. Al parecer tardó más tiempo del parecido por la reina en la charla con su hijo.

-No me extraña, ¿cuánto apuestan a que no estuvieron precisamente charlando? -dijo Jenni en tono de broma. F rió, pero Elsa no.

-Jenni, no deberíamos criticar a la chica. Ni siquiera sabemos como se debe sentir al estar prometida con alguien que ni siquiera conoce. Recuerden que no puedes casarte con alguien que acabas de conocer_******_ -dijo Elsa. Jenni y F se miraron, algo arrepentidas.

-Tienes razón Elsa -murmuró Jenni. F suspiró, sonriéndole a Elsa-. ¿Quieren ir al jardín?

-Claro -contestaron ambas rápidamente, siguiendo a Jenni hacia la amplia profusión de flores multicolores que tenían los Westergard detrás del castillo.

**-ooo-**

Emily habría dormido muchas horas más después de que la tal F la condujera a su dormitorio si no fuera porque escuchó ese bendito grito. Retumbaba en sus tímpanos como un trueno, y taladraba sus sienes sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

La habitación le habría parecido encantadora si no fuera por ese horrible dolor de cabeza. Era un espacio amplio e iluminado perfectamente por la luz del sol. Tenía almohadones de seda, finas sábanas y cortinas y preciosos muebles de cedro rojizo. Todo era tranquilo y perfecto... O bueno, lo sería si ese estúpido sueño no hubiera interrumpido su calma. ¿Quién era aquella muchacha pelirroja? ¿Y por qué estaba cubierta de sangre y había una joven platinada arrodillada a su lado? ¿Quién era Elsa? Algunas veces Emily no comprendía sus propios sueños. Suspiró, deseando internamente que la pelirroja estuviera bien, justo antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Las tripas rugían con fuerza; necesitaba comer algo _ya_.

Cuando entró en la cocina, se dio cuenta de que era bastante más pequeña que la de su palacio. Apenas unas cuentas mesas de madera, una caja llena de frutas y otra de verduras, y estaba atestado de sirvientas. Todas la saludaron con un respetuoso: "Buenos días, princesa Emily" o "¿Cómo ha amanecido, princesa?" o con un simple "Su Alteza" justo antes de pasarla de largo. La aversión de las sirvientas, especialmente las más jóvenes, a ella eran más que evidentes. Emily se limitó a mirarlas por encima del hombro, en un claro intento por ocultar la verdadera aflicción que le inspiraba el ser tan despreciada entre las sirvientas. ¡Ni siquiera la conocían, vaya! ¡No tenían derecho de criticarla!

Emily se detuvo frente a una sirvienta joven que, lejos de mirarla con aversión, la miraba con compasión. El entrecejo fruncido de Emily se suavizó al encontrarse con los brillantes y pequeños ojos color ambarino, casi dorados, curiosos, hermosos, que la observaban fijamente. Tenía el pelo muy negro, cayéndole en cascada enmarcando bellamente su rostro. Era realmente hermosa.

-Disculpa, ¿hay algo aquí que pueda comer? -preguntó. La muchacha la miró fijamente, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos más abiertos que nunca.

-Cla-claro, Su Alteza -tartamudeó. Emily sonrió. Aquella niña lucía muy simpática.

-Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas? -le preguntó lo más amablemente posible.

-Ebony -contestó la chica ruborizada-. Los amigos me dicen Ebba.

-Bueno, Ebba. En ese caso, tú llámame Emily -pidió suavemente. Ebba la miró, con ojos como platos. Definitivamente, aquella era la princesa más extraña a la que había servido. La mayoría le habían gritado y ni siquiera lo hicieron en forma de pregunta, y no tuvieron la cortesía de preguntarle siquiera su nombre. Aquella princesa era extraña.

-De... de acuerdo, princesa -tartamudeó Ebba-. Emily, quiero decir.

Emily sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo veinte años -susurró Ebba. Emily se sorprendió. La muchacha parecía mucho más joven de lo que realmente era, no aparentaba más de catorce años. Ebba se acercó a un plato que había en una de las mesas; estaba rebonsante de sándwiches.

-Perdona que no tengamos mucho para darte, pero es hora de la merienda del príncipe Hans y el adora los sándwiches, y como el almuerzo no será hasta las cuatro... -murmuró Ebba. Emily sonrió ampliamente.

-Descuida, me encantan los sándwiches.

Ebba respiró aliviada, tendiéndole un sándwich relleno con toda clase de verduras.

-Puedes comer los sándwiches que quieras, siempre podemos preparar más -murmuró.

-Gracias, pero con uno es suficiente -dijo tiernamente Emily, mordisqueando el pan que bordeaba los sándwiches.

**-ooo-**

Hans se encontraba tirándose de los cabellos en su habitación, preocupado. Elsa ya estaba recordando, lo estaba recordando todo. Y eso no podía asustarlo más.

Si Elsa recordaba todo, lo odiaría, probablemente odiaría también a Jenni y F, y lo odiaría aun más porque él le había ocultado todo. Ni siquiera escucharía sus razones, eso era seguro. No solamente lo odiaría, sino que además lo mandaría fusilar por haberle escondido algo así a la reina de Arendelle. Pero, en realidad, todo eso a Hans le importaba un bledo. Lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba, eran las consecuencias del fallo del plan que sufrirían Jenni y F. Perderían a su mejor amiga. Elsa le había dado algo de luz al castillo de los Westergard, pero si recuperaba la memoria, se iría... Y esa luz se iría con ella. Hans no quería que Elsa se fuera. Quería que se quedara allí con ellos, con él, para siempre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el solo pensar en que se fuera le ponía la carne de gallina y lo ponía a temblar?

No podía pensar con claridad, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía unas profundas ganas de dormir. Ya luego iría con John y le diría sobre lo ocurrido. En aquel momento necesitaba descansar.

**-ooo-**

Cuando por fin aquel bendito sándwich hubo aplacado un poco su apetito, Emily se sentó al borde de un balcón rodeado por miles de enredaderas multicolores con tallos gruesos y lisos. Tenía que admitirlo, el jardín del palacio era precioso. Las begonias blancas adornaban la mayor parte, había rosales y árboles frutales, y flores aromáticas como claveles y espuelas de caballero. Las flores favoritas de Emily.

¿La dejarían cortar algunas? Seguro que sí. Ser la prometida del doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur tenía sus ventajas. Una suave risa resonó en sus oídos captando su atención al instante. Cuando giró su cabeza, encontró a la muchacha del pelo rojizo y la chica de pelo castaño con una joven platinada corriendo por el jardín. La chica pelirroja parecía haberle robado algo. Un guante. La platinada parecía más asustada que divertida, según le pareció a Emily. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al reconocer esos ojos azules.

Eran ellos. Era ella. La chica de su sueño. Podría reconocerla en cualquier sitio.

Hermosa, gélida, fría. Alta, delgada, atlética. Y muy misteriosa. Tenía que conocer más de ella. La había soñado abrazando el cadáver ensangrentado de una chica pelirroja... ¿Serían acaso familia? Quien sabe, Emily sabía que tenía que acercarse a ella... Amén de su sueño, había algo singular en ella que la volvía atrayente.

Algo que la empujaba a acercarse a ella, como una niña a una muñeca. Curiosidad, miedo, compasión, interés, ¿afecto?

**-ooo-**

Hans no se había comunicado con nadie las últimas horas. Se había limitado simplemente a mirar a Elsa, Jenni y F correr por el jardín, luego de que Elsa hayase recuperado su guante que F había tenido la grandiosa idea de robarle. Había sido muy divertido verla alzándose las faldas mientras intentaba alcanzar a Jenni. Había sido un verdadero espectáculo. Afortunadamente no había ocurrido nada, únicamente un arbusto escarchado, nada grave que se deshizo a las pocas horas. Fue en ese momento que decidió hablar.

-Chicas -dijo. Elsa, Jenni y F clavaron sus miradas en él, curiosas-, sí saben lo que pasará dentro de dos días, ¿cierto?

Jenni y F asintieron, pero Elsa estaba más que confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué va a pasar? -preguntó, dirigiéndose a Jenni. Ella le sonrió con cierta fanfarronería, Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y Jenni rió, dando a entender que era una broma.

-Es el baile de compromiso del príncipe James con la princesa Emily -explicó-. Estamos empezando a prepararlo desde antes de la llega de la princesa.

Eso último lo dijo con cierto recelo, como si Emily aun no le agradara del todo. Aun así, se había compuesto de llamarla estirada por Elsa. Ella sonrió al comprender el por qué del que su amiga no le hubiera dicho nada, de que se hubiera contenido. F, por su parte, no parecía sorprendida. Conocía el cariño que Jenni le guardaba a Elsa, un cariño más fuerte que de amigas. Eran como hermanas. F lo sabía porque ella experimentaba el mismo sentimiento. Elsa era como su hermana pequeña, dulce, inocente, llena de curiosidad, que se sorprendía con cualquier cosa y no se contenía a la hora de expresar un disgusto. Era verdaderamente como una niña pequeña a la que tenían que proteger de todo y de todos. O al menos ese era el pensamiento de F.

-Por cierto -añadió Hans, tomando un sorbo de sidra y dirigiéndose hacia las chicas-, ustedes están invitadas.

-¿Qué? -Aquello había sorprendido sinceramente a Jenni y F. Desde que empezaron a trabajar en ese castillo, nunca habían sido invitadas a ninguna de sus celebraciones. Se habían limitado a observar a lo lejos, deslumbradas y un poco cohibidas por el creciente esplendor que adornaba la noche cada vez que las múltiples linternas y candelabros iluminaban el salón. De vez en cuando habían entrado y contemplado miles de siluetas danzando a un mismo son, pero jamás habían estado allí para un baile, jamás se habían dirigido la palabra con los demás comensales, jamás se habían atrevido a bailar una pieza. En cuanto a Elsa, ella experimentó la extraña sensación de que eso ya lo había vivido antes, y un terror inminente se apoderó de todo su ser. Su primer impulso fue rechazar, pero al ver las caras radiantes de felicidad que le habían dirigido Jenni y F, supo que no podía defraudarlas.

-¿Por qué no? -dijo, esforzándose por aparentar normalidad. Funcionó para Jenni y F, pero Hans le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva justo antes de sonreír y decir:

-Perfecto. La fiesta es pasado mañana por la noche, no lo olviden. Mi hermano me dio permiso de invitar a quien yo quiera.

-Estaremos encantadas, Hans -dijeron F y Jenni al unisono, emocionadas. Hans asintió en su dirección justo antes de marcharse, con la copa de sidra todavía en una mano y la otra metida en el interior de su pantalón.

**-ooo-**

Los dos días habían pasado volando para todos, y en menos de lo que esperaban, la noche señalada había llegado. Todo estaba tan bien preparado que ya nadie dudaba que el compromiso del príncipe James con la princesa Emily se consumaría con éxito aquella noche. Jenni y F habían llegado temprano al dormitorio de Elsa para prepararse; Jenni llevaba consigo un par de vestidos para ver cual le quedaría mejor a Elsa. Por desgracia, ninguno logró convencerlas. Todos eran o muy grandes, o muy anchos, o con feos encajes. F sintió una desagradable sensación apenas verlos. A las dos jóvenes les quedó más que claro el amor de F por la ropa.

Fue por el decimosexto vestido, que Elsa empezó a hartarse. Ninguno la convencía, así de simple.

Cuando vio a Jenni y F discutir por un estúpido vestido rosa que no tenía nada de bonito ni especial, Elsa estalló. Salió de la habitación, gruñendo, sin poder evitar tropezarse con la puerta, ante las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas.

-Cuando terminen de discutir me llaman -murmuró, saliendo de la habitación. No pasaron ni cinco segundos, cuando Jenni y F salieron.

-Lo sentimos Elsa. Por Dios, que tonto, discutir por un vestido -murmuró Jenni, de repente, algo su cara se iluminó y una sonrisa adornó sus labios. F arqueó las cejas. Conocía esa sonrisa. Rayos, conocía esa maldita sonrisa. Era la misma sonrisa que Jenni había puesto justo antes de echarle sal en vez de azúcar al café de Hans, justo antes de cambiar los zapatos de James por sus sandalias rosadas, y justo antes de lanzarse al lodo a jugar una tarde de primavera.

-Jennifer, ¿qué planeas? -Jenni hizo una mueca cuando escuchó su nombre, pero sus ojos todavía estaban brillantes.

-Elsa, ¿de casualidad puedes hacer cosas con tu magia?

-Pues, he estado practicando un poco, pero no... -Entonces Elsa fue consciente de lo que Jenni iba a pedirle-. No.

-¡Oh, por favor Elsa!

-¡He dicho que no!

-Pero no tenemos nada decente para ponernos. Tú podrías hacer hermosos vestidos, solo es cosa de que uses un poco tus poderes.

-Jenni, no sabemos lo que eso puede provocar.

-¡Pero si ya casi puedes controlar tus poderes!

-Los mantengo a raya con los guantes puestos, pero si me los quito... sé que podría congelarlas.

-¡Claro que no! No podrías congelarnos porque se supone que el amor es lo que mantiene a raya tus poderes.

-Exactamente. No veo nada aquí para derrochar amor.

-¿Y qué, nosotras estamos pintadas? -F intervino. La verdad, la entusiasmaba (y llenaba de curiosidad) la idea de que Elsa creara vestidos con sus poderes. Elsa bajó la cabeza, sonrojada, pensativa. La verdad, ni siquiera sabía como podría crear el vestido. Era tan complicado... ¡No sabía como hacerlo bien! Podría congelar a sus amigas o aún peor, matarlas... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante ese pensamiento. Tenía _miedo_. Miedo, miedo, miedo. No quería ver heridas a sus amigas. Pero los ojos suplicantes de Jenni tenían un brillo demasiado intenso como para ser ignorado.

_Argh, maldición_, pensó Elsa al darse cuenta de que no podía decirle que no a su mejor amiga.

-Está bien -suspiró finalmente. Los ojos de Jenni y F brillaron, mientras tomaban a Elsa alegremente por los brazos y tiraban de ellos en dirección a la habitación en donde ella dormía. Jenni era muy buena dibujando, así que era seguro que diseñaría preciosos vestidos para ellas.

**-ooo-**

La noche había alcanzado las ocho en punto, y los caballos y carrozas estaban por llegar. Había barcos en el muelle, y había gente cruzando las calles iluminadas por lámparas grandes y doradas como soles.

Jenni corría por los pasillos del castillo, maldiciendo en voz baja, consciente de que la fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar. Elsa y F la estaban esperando. Jenni dobló una esquina, mientras escuchaba a los criados decir a voz en grito: "Traten con respeto al caballo del príncipe Sebastian". Jenni gimió, sabiendo que llegaba tarde. Estaba por echarse a correr de nuevo cuando se tropezó con alguien que doblaba también la esquina.

-Oh, no -dijo Jenni, levantándose a toda prisa, dispuesta a disculparse cuando levantó la vista y sus ojos accidentalmente se toparon con los de la persona. Eran ojos azules, que la verdad no llamaron tanto su atención. Pensaba que los de Elsa eran más bonitos y claros. Tenía pestañas cortas y negras, y una piel bastante clara. Era más que obvio que no venía de un país costero, porque los príncipes o aristócratas de países costeros (Hans, por ejemplo) tenían la piel muy bronceada y alguna veces curtida por el sol. Tenía el pelo castaño y largo, llegando al punto de rozar sus hombros. Tenía facciones fuertes, y buenos músculos. La verdad, era bastante guapo. Y le gustaba, no podía negarlo.

-Disculpa -murmuró. El hombre la siguió con la mirada mientras desaparecía en la puerta de un dormitorio.

* * *

_*** Imagínense el grito como el de Lily Potter en la tercera película de Harry Potter cuando los dementores atacan por primera vez :3**_

_**** Noticia de último minuto: Anna, Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Aurora y Ariel sienten que hablan de ellas al mismo tiempo.**_

_**¡Wow! ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Éste es acaso el mismo fic que leíamos antes? Claro que lo es, chicos, no se preocupen :3 Es solo que cambié la cabecera para hacerlo más formal :3 Respondo a comentarios:**_

_megumisakura:_**_Qué bueno que te haya gustado._**

_Bella Elise Garcia:_**_ Jajaja :D ACETATO ES... Un momento, no es importante (?) Léelo está bueno :D Emily tenía que ser (?) Emily desgraciadamente sabe como terminará todo si ella y James unen alianzas T_T Pero en fin, que le vamos a hacer... Espero que te haya gustado :D_**

_LaReinedesNeiges:_**_El capítulo de acetato :) cuando los chicos descubren que la palabra está muy olvidada y deciden intervenir al respecto. XD en el próximo cap veremos más de Anna :D pero morí con tu comentario de que quemaría el reino XD. Elsa ya empieza a recordar ;)_**

_elsasarahi:_**_No sé por qué siento que este capítulo será de tus favoritos... XD. Bueno, pues ya ves lo que pasó. Casi jeje ;)_**

_Blackrose:_**_Gracias :)_**

**_Bueno eso fue todo mis queridos fickers :3 Elise, cariño..._**

**_Elise: Ya no me llamo Elise, me llamo Elisa._**

**_Yo: Esta chica no deja de cambiarse el nombre. Ok, Elisa, dinos el título del siguiente capítulo._**

**_Elisa: El próximo capítulo se titula "Una dama en el establo". ¿De qué creen que tratará?_**

**_Todas: ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡Besos de colores!_**


	7. Una dama en el establo

**Fandom: **Frozen.

**Parejas: **Hans/Elsa, Kristoff/Anna, OC/OC.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, hasta que sus sentimientos interfieren en su camino. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Elsa está en las Islas del Sur? ¿Y cuando un ente malvado aparezca dispuesto a quedarse con los poderes de Elsa? ¿Y si alguien más quiere a la reina para sí? HELSA.

**Advertencias: **Posible **_Lemon _**en un futuro, y no solamente entre los protagonistas.

**Notas/Spoilers: **La canción se llama Innocence, de Avril Lavigne.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**SAFE&amp;SOUND**

**Capítulo 7**

**Una dama en el establo**

_ "El amor crea en la mujer, una mujer nueva; la de la víspera ya no existe al día siguiente."_

\- Honoré De Balzac.

* * *

Cuando Jenni llegó al dormitorio de Elsa, vio que F murmuraba en voz baja mientras intentaba ponerse un corsé. Elsa, que se hallaba sentada a su lado en la cama, la miraba con expectación y curiosidad. Jenni contuvo una sonrisa, sabiendo que no le gustaría a F. Ella odiaba todo lo relacionado con la ropa recargada, y por desgracia los corsés entraban en esa categoría. Más de una vez F se había quejado de lo incómodos que eran, pese a que Jenni dijera que eran para "prevención".

—Prevención... Prevención la que tendré yo el día que queme este maldito corsé —había dicho F, sin importarle soltar una palabrota frente a Jenni. A ella no le interesó. Sabía perfectamente que no había que hacer enfadar a F. No quería morir joven.

—¿Todo bien aquí? —preguntó, sentándose al borde de la cama. Elsa y F asintieron, aunque Jenni sabía, a juzgar por sus expresiones, que no era del todo verdad. Jenni, aburrida, empezó a recoger las sábanas para entretenerse, mientras F luchaba con el corsé y maldecía en voz baja, mientras Elsa la miraba y de vez en cuando miraba la ventana. Lo extraño era que Elsa miraba específicamente _esa _parte del bosque de donde habían surgido esos puntos de luz, como si esperara que volvieran a surgir de un momento a otro. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, sin brillo, tristes, pero ansiosos. Como dos esferas azules y vacías. Jenni intentó acercarse a ella, pero cuando le tomó la mano, Elsa la apartó inmediatamente, siguiendo su instinto. Jenni se apartó, dolida, y Elsa por fin salió de sus pensamientos al notar su mirada herida sobre ella. Cuando Jenni la tocó, por un instante, Elsa sintió que la recorría un escalofrío, y sintió ganas de llorar, y también sintió como su garganta se apretaba como un botón. Se estaba ahogando. Había agua. _Agua por todas partes. _Un estremecimiento. Anna. _Anna está llorando. Tienes que levantarte y correr..._

Parpadeo, un hilo de luces reflejadas en el cielo nocturno. Respirar. Guantes. Unos ojos amables y castaños mirándola con cariño. _Respirar. Tienes que respirar. Anna está llorando..._

Elsa sintió una mirada triste sobre ella, y por un instante creyó haber despertado de un largo sueño. Cuando volteó, vio que era Jenni, que la miraba con tristeza. Elsa comprendió que su rechazo la había lastimado, y tembló de terror al recordar una época remota, y un par de ojos verdiazules, que rogaban en silencio por que su hermana mayor volviera a prestarle atención. Se contuvo de llorar por miedo a preocupar a sus amigas, pero a Elsa le lastimaba sonreír cuando lo único que quería en ese momento era prorrumpir en lágrimas. Llorar, dejarse ir. _Libre No Soy._

—Listo —anunció F, agotada pero satisfecha, mostrando a Jenni el corsé mal abrochado. Ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza, pero todavía parecía triste. Se encaminó hacia F y empezó a desabrocharle el corsé para volver a enlazarlo. F suspiraba, resignada. Parecía ser que había entendido que no podía ponerse un bendito corsé sola. Jenni solo tardó diez minutos en enlazar el corsé, y luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con Elsa. Ella no le dio mucho trabajo. A diferencia de F, Elsa se estaba quieta en su lugar, como una estatua, con la vista clavada en la ventana y el pelo cubriéndole parte del rostro, descubriendo gran parte de su espalda, permitiendo que Jenni enlazara bien. Cuando hubo terminado, pidió a Elsa que le colocara mejor su corsé, el cual ya se había puesto. Elsa aceptó, y F observó irritada a su amiga atarle bien el corsé a Jenni. Cuando Elsa hubo terminado, tuvo que relajarse para no congelar a sus amigas, pues había llegado el momento de diseñar un vestido para cada una. Jenni y F le habían sonreído con ternura y se habían girado, y cuando Elsa cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía como lo querían ellas y lo preguntó abiertamente, ambas le contestaron al unisono que las sorprendiera. Nerviosa, Elsa empezó a diseñar vestidos basándose en la personalidad de cada una de sus amigas.

Jenni era una chica sencilla, pero alegre y romántica. Le pegaba más un vestido tradicional, pero que fuera fácil de llevar y no demasiado cargado. Cerró los ojos y, resoplando, empezó a delinear una preciosa imagen en su mente, y permitió que el hielo escapara de sus manos y rodeara el cuerpo de Jenni, quien soltó un jadeo cuando el frío la alcanzó, pero no se movió. Poco a poco, un vestido empezó a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Era un vestido elegante pero, tal y como Elsa y Jenni (internamente) deseaban, sencillo y discreto. Y, como los poderes de Elsa solo podían hacerlo, completamente azul. Tenía una falda amplia, con vuelo de encaje aquí y allá. No tenía mangas, y una preciosa cinta encarnada decoraba su cintura, muy cerca de su vientre. Unas zapatillas de tacón se asomaban por el borde de la falda, azules y con encaje como ésta. Tenía preciosos adornos florales en el corpiño, y la falda se movía a su alrededor como si estuviera flotando en agua, como la espuma del mar, o la estera de una medusa. Como la nube de un tornado, al dar el más leve movimiento. Era hermoso.

Elsa resopló y pensó bien un diseño para F. Era una chica sencilla, pero con estilo y muy aventurera. Por eso, le quedaba un vestido simple, en el cual pudiera moverse libremente, y con un diseño discreto pero elegante para resaltar su belleza. Finalmente, se decidió por un modelo en particular. Uno que parecía haber aparecido en su mente solo para F. Un rápido movimiento de sus manos bastó para cubrir a la joven, que se estremeció ante el frío tacto del hielo que despedían las manos de Elsa. Ascendió por su cuerpo, como la hiedra trepa por la fachada de un palacio. La falda era larga, pero apenas alcanzaba a cubrir sus tobillos, a diferencia del vestido de Jenni, que caía libremente más allá de los talones de los pies. La falda era ceñida al cuerpo, pero lo suficientemente libre, con el vuelo justo para que F pudiera moverse de un sitio a otro sin problema alguno. Podía correr, podía atravesar lagos y montañas con él, pero jamás caería. Justo como F: no importaba cuanto pasara, cuanto sufriera, qué amenazara, ella siempre seguiría adelante, incluso cuando pareciera que ya no había esperanza. Al igual que el de Jenni, no tenía mangas. Sus hombros desnudos brillaban con el resplandor dorado de las linternas del dormitorio. Una preciosa caída en capas de su falda, cada una más fina que la otra, con un fin curvado, como un zigzag. Y un precioso tono azul brillante. Pocas veces, Elsa había diseñado dos vestidos tan bellos.

Una exclamación la sacó de sus (satisfechos) pensamientos. Era Jenni. Le había gustado el vestido, y Elsa estaba cansada, pero feliz por eso.

—¡Elsa! —exclamó F, y ambas jóvenes se giraron para abrazarla y agradecerle. Elsa estaba feliz, porque había ayudado a sus amigas. Las personas que más amaba en el mundo estaban contentas con sus poderes, los aceptaban y los agradecían. No podía pedir nada más. Elsa enterró la cara en el pelo de Jenni, contenta. Estaba feliz. Las amaba.

—Bueno, creo que ya casi estamos listas, excepto tú, Elsa —observó Jenni con seriedad, observando a su amiga. Elsa bajó la cabeza, ruborizada.

—Yo estoy bien con cualquier cosa, enserio —murmuró.

—¡Nada de eso! —exclamó F.

—¡No podemos ir nosotras tan elegantes y tú, que eres la causante, te vayas en esas fachas! No, Elsa. Deja que te ayudemos a arreglarte. Todas quedaremos preciosas. Mientras yo arreglo a F —La aludida bufó al escuchar eso—, tú ponte el mejor vestido que tengas en mente. Apresúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Y dicho esto, Jenni y F se acercaron a su tocador dejándola con la palabra en la boca y muy indecisa. Ella había gastado sus mejores ideas en vestidos para Jenni y F... ¿De verdad todavía quedaba un poco de imaginación en su mente para crear uno para ella misma? Y si no quedaba... ¿Cómo lo haría? Jenni y F tenían razón, una pequeña parte de su ser, la parte vanidosa, insistía en que no podía ir con una ropa tan simple como la que tenía en el armario mientras ellas iban tan elegantes y, encima, con ropa que ella misma había creado. ¿Eso era lo justo? Y si no lo era... ¿Realmente importaba?

De repente, una imagen llegó a su mente. Un vestido. Un vestido de hielo. Era simple, elegante y algo... atrevido. Elsa se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de la considerable abertura que había en el lado izquierdo de la falda. Sin embargo, era lo mejor que tenía, así que... ¿qué más daba?

Cerró los ojos, permitiendo a su mente concentrarse en el movimiento de sus manos, en la figura del vestido de hielo deslizarse por su cuerpo, como agua. Y sintió algo, como si miel se resbalara por su cuerpo, como si se estuviera bañando. Abrió los ojos, y parpadeó. Ahí estaba. Solo tuvo que mirarse en el espejo y sonrió, para sí. Había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, y el vestido... Sencillamente no podía pensar en uno diferente. Era tan... hermoso. Le gustaba, le encantaba. Escuchó las voces animadas de Jenni y F soltando exclamaciones de sorpresa y supo, por ello, que sus amigas estaban de acuerdo con ella.

**-ooo-**

Cuando las chicas bajaron, Hans las esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Estaba muy apuesto con el abrigo blanco y los guantes blancos. Tenía la vista clavada en los pies, ensayando algunos cumplidos para Jenni y F. No dudaba que Elsa, siendo como era ella, estuviera tan hermosa aquella noche que no necesitaba ensayar cumplidos.

_Espera un segundo, Hans. Intentaste matarla, ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar que es bonita?_, se reprochó mentalmente, pero no pudo continuar, porque escuchó el sonido de pasos suaves procedentes de la escalera y comprendió que las muchachas estaban bajando. Hans puso su mejor sonrisa y se acercó más a la escalera para recibirlas. Pero cuando las vio bajar, todos los cumplidos que había preparado y su propia sonrisa murieron. Se quedó sin aliento. Hermosas era quedarse corto para describirlos, sobre todo a Elsa. _Aun cuando ya la había visto antes en ese mismo vestido._

No necesitó caminar, porque sus piernas ya estaban caminando.

—Están preciosas —fue lo único que pudo decir, cuando las tres se posicionaron frente a él. Jenni sonrió. Traía un hermoso broche de plata en forma de flor en una esquina de su pelo, recogido con un elegante moño. Había brazaletes de plata en su muñeca izquierda.

F intentaba no reír, a juzgar por su expresión, pero Hans no se atrevía a ofenderse. Ella solo tenía unos aretes de oro blanco, pequeños y simples. Quedaban con su personalidad.

Pero su Elsa... Espera un momento, ¿SU Elsa? ¿Desde cuando se permitía llamarla así? Era algo irresponsable, algo desobligado, algo irracional, algo... La sonrisa que le dirigió ella bastó para matar todos sus pensamientos. Era verdad. Era su Elsa, quisiera o no el mundo, era su Elsa. Y su Elsa necesitaba a su príncipe. Hans dio un paso al frente. Ella también lo hizo, como un espejo. Otro paso. Y otro de ella. Hans quiso que ese momento durara para siempre, que no cambiara, que el mundo se detuviera a su alrededor, siempre que él pudiera seguir viendo aquellos ojos azules. Pero bastó una tosesilla indiscreta por parte de Jenni, incómoda por el momento y por haber sido hecha de lado. Eso bastó para romper el encanto, y Elsa desvió la mirada con cierta timidez. Hans no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba adorable con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa y su mirada gacha. Hans suspiró, inclinándose un poco hacia ella y tendiendo su brazo galantemente.

—¿Me permite escoltarla a la fiesta, mi estimada dama? —preguntó con cierta sorna. Elsa sonrió, sintiéndose más tranquilidad por la informalidad con que Hans se conducía.

—Por supuesto —dijo por toda respuesta, haciendo una reverencia pequeña, pero elegante. Porque no importaba cuantas veces perdiera la memoria, algunas costumbres aun se mantenían. Jenni y F parecían asombradas de que Elsa se hubiera inclinado con tanta elegancia, pero Hans no dejó de sonreír. Tomó delicadamente el brazo de Elsa, que rodeó el brazo de Hans con éste. Se sentía feliz. Como si su lugar estuviera al lado de Hans, con los brazos entrelazados e intercambiando miradas entre ellos. Caminaron, y la sincronía de sus pasos parecía casi increíble. Jenni y F los seguían, estupefactas. Era increíble. Era como si Elsa estuviera hecha para estar con él. Había íntimo en cada movimiento, en cada mirada y en cada roce, que las encantaba e intimidaba. Era como si, cada vez que Hans y Elsa estuvieran juntos, parecieran resplandecer. Ellas solo los siguieron, mirando la larga trenza de su amiga (con algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos) agitándose a su espalda, mientras Elsa sonreía como una boba y Hans se pegaba mucho a ella.

**-ooo-**

Elenna caminaba arrastrando los pies, desganada. Esa noche había vuelto a tener una pesadilla. Veía a Elsa ahogarse, con el agua subiendo hasta su barbilla, respirando entrecortadamente, y llamando a gritos a personas que nunca volvieron. Gritaba el nombre de Anna, el de sus padres, el de Elenna. Pero ella jamás acudía para rescatarle. Simplemente miraba la escena desde lejos, hasta que el agua subía también a su cuello y dejaba que la cubriera. Un escalofrío involuntario la recorrió al pensar en eso. Miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar seguro donde dormir. Donde pudiera descansar de todas esas pesadillas, un lugar que no estuviera inundado por el aroma de Elsa. Lentamente miró a su alrededor, deteniendo su vista en el establo donde Kristoff, el novio de la princesa Anna, guardaba a su reno Sven. Elenna se secó las lágrimas, dirigiéndose hacia allí, y abrió la puerta. Sven se sobresaltó con el ruido y se pudo a la defensiva, pero se calmó al ver a la joven amiga de Anna parada en el umbral. Elenna se encaminó hacia el suelo cubierto de paja del establo, tumbándose. Sven la miró extrañado. ¿Por qué estaba esa muchacha allí?

—Esta noche dormiré contigo, Sven —susurró Elenna, abrazándose a sí misma. Tenía frío, pero no podía soportar dormir en un dormitorio que olía a Elsa. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos dulces y comprensivos de Sven, que sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Kristoff se lo había contado. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y Anna apareció en el umbral arrastrando los pies. Llevaba consigo una manta y una almohada, y se frotaba el ojo izquierdo con delicadeza, asombrada de que Elenna tampoco pudiera soportar dormir en el castillo. Era su hogar, después de todo. Anna se dirigió hacia ella en cuanto la vio. Ninguna dijo nada; se limitaron a mirarse con asombro, por parte de una, e interés, por parte de otra. Elenna se alejó un poco, para que Anna tuviera un sitio donde sentarse. Ella, sin embargo, se pegó tanto a Elenna, que parecía que quisiera desaparecer entre sus brazos. Elenna se inclinó para besar sus cabellos, anhelante, deseosa. Emocionada ante la perspectiva de ganarse el cariño de la princesa Anna. Aunque había algo dentro de sí, que le susurraba que eso no era correcto. Que Anna solo se acercaba a ella porque era su conexión a Elsa, así como Elenna solo se acercaba a Anna por lo mismo.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento ambas estaban demasiado cansadas para volver a levantarse, para siquiera hablar. Por ello no fueron capaces de pronunciar palabra durante un rato, hasta que finalmente, ambas se rindieron al cansancio y a Morfeo.

**-ooo-**

La entrada triunfal del príncipe Hans con tres hermosas damas a la sala de baile hizo que todos los comensales se detuvieran abruptamente. Apenas ingresaron a la sala, los murmullos arrasaron el lugar y todos comentaban en voz baja quienes podrían ser, sin imaginar, ni de lejos, que dos de ellas se trataban de dos de las criadas. La que sí conocían era a Elsa. No sabían que era la reina de Arendelle, lo que sí sabían, era que se trataba de una joven que el príncipe Hans había encontrado en la costa, que había sufrido un naufragio y que se había quedado a vivir en el palacio. Eso era todo lo que sabían. Pero ninguno conocía la historia oculta tras la hermosa joven de cabellos platinados. Nadie, ni siquiera ella misma. Nadie, excepto Hans.

El príncipe frunció el ceño cuando escuchó los murmullos, y notó las miradas de deseo que le dirigían la mayoría de los hombres del salón a Elsa. Ninguno de ellos tenía derecho... Ninguno tenía derecho a mirarla así. Así, como lo miraban a él. Con miedo, con enfado. Con desprecio. Hans no quería eso para Elsa. Escuchó a un hombre murmurar algo sobre qué la pobre chica no sabía a quién estaba acompañando, y el bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos temblorosos. Todavía lo recordaban. Todos sabían perfectamente lo que Hans hizo, y no cortaban sus relaciones con el reino solo por dos cosas: no les convenía (económicamente hablando), o eran lo suficientemente comprensivos como para saber que los hermanos de Hans no tenían de la culpa de los errores de éste. Aun así, la mayoría de lo reinos había cortado sus relaciones con ellos, con lo cual las Islas del Sur se veían en una precaria situación económica. Por esa razón, la reina había comprometido a James con la princesa Emily de Northumerland: ellos conocían la buena reputación del príncipe y temían, siendo como era su hija, que ella acabara siendo una solterona. Por esa razón habían aceptado de inmediato cuando les llegó una atenta misiva de las Islas del Sur proponiéndoles unir los dos reinos, y que su hija se casara con el más guapo de todos los hermanos: James. En realidad, el más apuesto era Hans, pero luego de los acontecimientos de Arendelle éste casi había perdido su reconocimiento como miembro de la familia. Sin embargo, Hans sabía que esa razón solo era un invento de su madre. Hans sabía perfectamente la verdadera razón por la que su madre comprometió a James y no a él, como correspondía: venganza. La reina quería que Hans se arrepintiera, que lamentara. Y se lo merecía, oh, vaya que se lo merecía. Los que no merecían aquello eran sus hermanos. James tendría que pagar por los errores de Hans, algo que no era correcto. Y Hans jamás había estado tan arrepentido como entonces por haber hecho lo que hizo. Por haberse dejado llevar por su envidia, su ambición, por haber intentado matar a dos chicas inocentes que no se lo merecían. Su madre era cruel, pero Hans sabía que lo hacía porque ella misma sabía que él odiaba ser el culpable de algo.

Jenni y F acompañaban a Hans y Elsa en silencio. Escuchaban todas las murmuraciones a los secundaban, y se enfurecían al escuchar a esa gente insulsa insultar y despreciar a su amigo cuando ellas mismas sabían que Hans había cambiado. Aunque, claro, si esa gente no le daba una oportunidad a Hans, ¿cómo podrían saber que había cambiado?

Hans, Elsa, Jenni y F se dirigieron hacia un rincón en especial, y allí se sentaron, listos para el anuncio del príncipe James y la princesa Emily. Elsa notó la expresión severa de Hans pero, creyendo que era porque no le gustaba que su hermano se casara, no dijo nada sino que se limitó a cogerle la mano y mirarla con compasión. Cuando Hans sintió la suave manecita de Elsa (enfundada en sus guantes) aferrarse a la suya, casi lo recorrió un escalofrío. Los guantes estaban fríos. Pero como no quería asustar a Elsa, contuvo su estremecimiento y le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida. Sabía que la bella joven estaba preocupada por él. Hans se inclinó levemente al frente mientras sentía como Elsa se apoyaba en su hombro, en un intento por apoyarlo. Sin saber que con eso solo lograba fascinar al joven. En aquel momento, un hombre diminuto, regordete y pelo blanco apareció en las puertas por las que segundos antes habían ingresado los cuatro juntos (la gente seguía mirándolos), y anunció en actitud de respeto y en posición firme:

—Damas y caballeros, la princesa Emily de Northumberland y el príncipe James de las Islas del Sur.

**-ooo-**

Emily había tardado horas en prepararse para la fiesta, más que nada porque Aileen no dejaba de desarreglarla para vestirla otra vez o volver a peinarla. Emily estaba harta. Finalmente, luego de mucho tiempo de hacer y deshacer, finalmente Aileen se decidió por un vestido y un peinado en concreto y le permitió volver a arreglarse. Emily llevaba un vestido de color violeta, casi lila, de una manga, pero la manga era tan corta que apenas sobrepasaba su brazo derecho. La falda caía en un vuelo delicado y uniforme, no demasiado amplio, con flores de un lila azulado adornando la parte inferior. Tenía unos pendientes largos de plata, y una falda de una tela más ligera cayendo encima de la primera. Era un vestido discreto, hecho de acrílicos, pero no por eso menos bonito.

Se encontró con James en el vestíbulo. Estaba más guapo que nunca con su traje de gala color azul marino, con los botones dorados y la capa larga y blanca de alpaca. Traía el pelo correctamente repeinado, y la miraba no sin cierta fascinación. Tenía que admitirlo: Emily, con su vestido violeta y lila y el sedoso cabello castaño recogido en un moño alto, con las puntas sueltas y rizadas y adornado con diminutas prímulas naturales (indudablemente recogidas del jardín, indudablemente recogidas por Aileen). Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no la amaba. Sencillamente, él pensaba que no podía amarla. No la conocía, ni siquiera sabía como era mentalmente hablando. No, no la conocía. No podía... amarla.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, haciendo una reverencia y ofreciendo su brazo cortésmente. Emily se aferró a él como quien se aferra a un bote salvavidas.

—De acuerdo.

James y ella se encaminaron, uno nervioso, la otra indiferente, porque aquella noche le dirían a sus padres lo que habían acordado aquel día en el despacho de James: aquella misma noche pensaban terminar el compromiso.

**-ooo-**

La súbita aparición del príncipe James y la princesa Emily dejó a todos paralizados en sus sitios. Nadie se había atrevido a bailar, ni a tocar nada, mientras los novios no se presentaran. En las Islas del Sur era de mala educación, no era correcto. Sin embargo, al momento en que ambos fueron presentados, la gente se apresuró a llenar la pista para que éstos pudieran bailar más cómodamente. Hans, Elsa, Jenni y F permanecieron sentados en un rincón, mirando a James y Emily bailar, quizás más separados de lo que deberían estar dado que estaban bailando. Ninguno decía nada. Estaban demasiado ocupados mirando la expresión infeliz de la cara de Emily, y el aburrimiento palpable en los ojos de James, mientras ambos bailaban sin conversar. En aquel momento, Hans vio a un hombre acercarse a donde él estaba. Era un joven alto, rubio y de hermosos ojos grises. Era realmente apuesto. Hans frunció el ceño al notar que no dejaba de mirar a Elsa.

—Disculpe —dijo él educadamente, señalando a Elsa—, ¿podría permitirme a su linda compañera?

Elsa se sobresaltó y lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Hans frunció el ceño. No quería. Quería la mano de Elsa posada sobre su mano. Quería que el primer baile de Elsa fuera con él. _La quería para él._

—Disculpe, señor —dijo, intentando sonar lo más educado posible—, pero yo...

—Me temo que ya le he prometido los dos siguientes bailes al príncipe Hans —lo interrumpió Elsa, sonriendo con franqueza. Hans la miró boquiabierto. ¿Elsa no quería bailar con ese chico? ¿De verdad? ¿Quería bailar con ÉL?—. Pero mi amiga Jenni no tiene nada mejor que hacer. ¿Por qué no la invita a bailar a ella? —sugirió Elsa con picardía. El chico volteó a mirar a Jenni, que a su vez miró a Elsa con resentimiento y con pánico. ¡Ella no sabía bailar! ¿Acaso Elsa pensaba ponerla en ridículo? No, claro que no, la ridícula era ella por ir a un baile, ¡sin saber bailar! Jenni bajó la cabeza, ruborizada, y tartamudeando un breve, pero rotundo: No.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el chico sorprendido, pero con curiosidad.

—Porque no —contestó Jenni. El joven se giró entonces hacia F, que lo miró asombrada.

—¿Yo? —dijo señalándose, sin poder creérselo.

—Claro. Usted es hermosa —afirmó el chico sonriendo amablemente. F se sonrojó por el cumplido y asintió sorprendida, pero firme, y tomó delicadamente la mano del joven que éste extendía hacia ella. Juntos se encaminaron hacia la pista de la baile justo cuando iniciaba la siguiente pieza. Hans se giró hacia Elsa, todavía demasiado aturdido para hablar bien.

—¿Elsa... tú... quieres... los dos... bailes... siguientes...? —tartamudeaba atónito. Elsa rió y lo miró con sus ojos enormes y azules, rodeados de pestañas largas y rubias.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? ¡Será divertido! —exclamó. Hans sonrió galantemente y le tendió un brazo.

—En ese caso, señorita Elsa, ¿me haría usted el favor de acompañarme en los dos siguientes bailes?

Elsa sonrió ante su galantería.

—Por supuesto, mi estimado caballero. Nos vemos luego, Jenni —añadió, sonriendo a su amiga. Jenni asintió aun algo atontada por el evidente flirteo que se había desarrollado entre sus dos amigos. Vio a Hans y a Elsa acercarse a la pista de baile para iniciar una animada danza regional, y, un poco más a lo lejos, a James bailando con una princesa danesa y a Emily sentada en un rincón, mirando atentamente a Elsa. Siguiéndola, bebiendo de sus movimientos. Jenni frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se traía esa chica con su amiga? ¿Por qué la miraba con tanta atención? En aquel momento, otro joven se acercó al rincón donde ella estaba y Jenni, temiendo que le pidiera un baile, se acercó a una gruesa cortina amarilla que había en un rincón y se escondió allí. ¡Grandiosa idea! Allí estaría a salvo, pensó muy orgullosa, hasta que, una vez se hubo escondido lo suficiente, quiso esconderse más y, al retroceder unos cuantos pasos, su espalda dio abruptamente contra algo duro y la cortina cayó, con lo que Jenni se encontró cara a cara con el príncipe Sebastian.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó, separándose abruptamente, sonrojada, al darse cuenta de que al caer la cortina ella se había sujetado con fuerza de su pecho por el susto—. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Le aseguro que no era mi intención! ¡Yo solo... yo solo...! —tartamudeó, sin saber exactamente que decir—. ¡Perdóneme! —dijo por fin, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en su dirección, muy avergonzada. Para su sorpresa, el príncipe Sebastian sonrió.

—¡No, no, descuide! ¡Discúlpeme usted a mí! No tenía idea de que usted también usaba este lugar como escondite... —dijo. A juzgar por el tono de sus orejas, Jenni adivinó que él también estaba avergonzado. Y nada podía sorprenderla más.

—Pero, ¿qué dice? He sido yo la que profanó su refugio. Pero dígame, Su Alteza, ¿qué hacía usted escondido tras la cortina? Es un escondite para criados —bromeó Jenni. El príncipe Sebastian no se ofendió por el comentario de Jenni, sino que, por el contrario, sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias por su información. La próxima vez que quiera esconderme, procuraré hacerlo en el lugar de los príncipes.

—Creo que los anfitriones de la próxima fiesta se lo agradecerán.

Ambos rompieron a reír y se miraron, sonrientes. Jenni lo miró atentamente y, de repente, se sobresaltó, mirándolo boquiabierta.

—Pero... ¡Si es usted el hombre con el que me tropecé hace pocas horas en el pasillo! —exclamó Jenni asombrada. Sebastian la miró confuso, pero al cabo de unos segundos él también reaccionó.

—Pero... ¡Si es usted la señorita con la que me tropecé! —exclamó atónito. Afortunadamente, sus gritos fueron ahogados por el ruido y el ajetreo general. Sebastian frunció el ceño, confuso—. Espere un segundo... —Algo hizo "click" en su cerebro—. ¡Es una sirvienta! —exclamó sorprendido. Jenni lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí, soy una sirvienta, ¿hay algún problema con eso? —preguntó irritada. Aquel príncipe le había gustado mucho; era de lo más alegre y atento, pero aquel comentario y el asombro que había mostrado al saber que era una sirvienta la molestaron mucho. ¿Qué tenía de malo ser una sirvienta? El que no tuviera tanto dinero o posición social como él no significaba que fuera menos... ¿Quién se creía él para reclamarle por algo que ella misma no eligió?

—No, no, no pretendía... —tartamudeó Sebastian, sorprendido por el repentino enfado de Jenni.

—Disculpe, creo que mi amiga F me está llamando —dijo Jenni con frialdad, girándose abruptamente y dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile.

—¡No, espere! —exclamó Sebastian, siguiéndola. Jenni lo ignoró. Se dirigió irritada hacia la pista de baile, decidida a no hacerle caso por mucho que la llamara. Sin embargo, en un movimiento precipitado, Sebastian la tomó de la mano. Jenni se giró, molesta.

—¿Qué quiere, señor? —preguntó con más frialdad todavía. Sebastian no quería que Jenni se fuera; se había sentido cómodo como nunca en su vida con ella, ¡quería ser su amigo!

—Por favor, perdóneme —dijo avergonzado—. No me sorprendía por usted en la fiesta; usted es mil veces mejor que cualquiera de las damas de este lugar que solo me miran y me hablan por interés. Me sorprendió que los nobles de este país, siendo tan pomposos como son, le permitieran entrar al baile.

—Eso es casi tan ofensivo como lo que yo entendí antes. El único miembro pomposo de la familia real es la reina Margareta, con todo respeto. Y ella no sabe que yo estoy aquí. Mi mejor amigo, el príncipe Hans, gobierna este país junto a sus hermanos, y es una persona tan dulce y cariñosa que nos invitó a mis amigas y a mí a la fiesta.

—¿Hans? ¿El príncipe Hans? —preguntó Sebastian asombrado. ¡Esa chica lo sorprendía cada vez más!

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema? —preguntó Jenni con frialdad.

—¿No es ese el príncipe que intentó matar a las gobernantes de Arendelle? —preguntó confundido Sebastian. Jenni asintió.

—Sí, ese mismo. Y es mi mejor amigo, así que le agradecería que no dijera esas cosas de él.

—Pero, perdone que lo pregunte, ¿está segura de que el príncipe Hans no intenta sacar algún beneficio de usted? —preguntó Sebastian preocupado. Jenni se zafó de su agarre, indignada.

—¡Discúlpeme, Su Alteza Real, pero yo no soy tan tonta ni tan débil como piensa! Conozco a Hans desde la infancia y sé que él cambió, además confío en él, fue mi primer amigo. Y le aseguro que cuando era un niño él jamás cometió acciones similares a las que hizo de mayor. Ni siquiera sé porque le estoy dando explicaciones, no se las merece.

Dicho esto Jenni se alejó, dejando al príncipe Sebastian atónito y clavado en su sitio. Bien, aquella no había sido la mejor forma de presentación. Suspiró, mirando a Jenni alejarse, con la larga cola de caballo flotando a sus espaldas. Era tan... increíble. Sebastian no podía ignorar a una chica increíble. Suspiró, caminando lentamente, dispuesto a tomar desprevenida a Jenni cuando ésta menos lo notara.

**-ooo-**

F regresó muy sorprendida a su asiento. Era increíble. ¡Un hombre tan guapo, y tan divertido, la había invitado a bailar! Miró de reojo al príncipe, que no dejaba de mirar a Elsa. Ah, pero claro, el príncipe prefería a su amiga. Era lógico. Elsa era hermosa. Muchos hombres la miraban.

F suspiró, sentándose en el suelo. Miró disimuladamente a su lado: estaba sola. Un grupo de hombres charlaba animadamente a pocos metros de distancia, pero ninguno de ellos parecía prestarle atención. Había otro hombre situado a pocos metros de distancia, pero no hablaba con nadie, si siquiera de movía; casi como si fuera una estatua. Todo miraban con atención a las mujeres que pasaban por su lado, incluso él. F se recostó libremente, contenta de poder hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie le reprochara nada, pues el grupo de hombres la cubría por completo, de modo que nadie podía verla (excepto el hombre estatua, pero él era otra cosa). Se quito un zapato, agotada. En aquel momento, volteó a mirar a Hans y a Elsa, y sonrió dulcemente al verlos bailar tan felices el siguiente baile.

En su mente, F empezó a imaginar a Hans y a Elsa saliendo de una iglesia, con Elsa vestida de blanco y Hans en un traje más elegante, ambos subiendo a un carruaje... F negó con la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Hans y Elsa apenas se conocían! ¡No podía imaginarlos casándose! Sin embargo, ambos parecían tan a gusto juntos... Tan, tan felices... F sonrió. Así comenzaba todo, o al menos, así comenzaba todo en las novelas románticas que solía leer: un chico que se encuentra a una chica en la playa, dormida, sin memoria, y con la que pasaba una serie de maravillosos momentos hasta que se enamoraban.

Kirk, uno de los hermanos de Hans, se acercó para invitarla a bailar y F aceptó, gustosa. Era la segunda vez aquella noche que le pedían bailar, pero no sería la última.

**-ooo-**

Hans y Elsa se separaron un poco, deseando que comenzara el siguiente baile. Hans había estado radiante de felicidad por tener a Elsa en sus brazos, sentir su cintura estrecha, y vientre plano pegado al suyo, sus ojos conectados como dos piezas de rompecabezas mirándose a un espejo. Hans había sentido cosquillas y alegría, y mucha emoción, porque el baile había sido movido y animado. Elsa no estaba muy diferente de él, habiéndose quedado sin aliento de tanto brincar y girar. Como dictaba esa danza. Ambos se separaron, tomando aliento, preparándose para un nuevo baile movido. Sin embargo, los músicos escogieron aquel preciso instante para tocar una balada romántica, que bastó para Hans y Elsa se quedaran paralizados. Una melodía suave inundó el salón, y cientos de personas pasaron a la pista para bailar. Hans vio, a lo lejos, a dos de sus hermanos y a James bailar con unas jóvenes francesas. Emily, sentada en el rincón, miraba a James de manera incompresible. ¿Tristeza, amor, resentimientos, acaso? Hans no lograba identificarlo. Elsa lo miró con unos ojos enormes, rodeados de pestañas rubias. Hans se inclinó, deseando beber de aquella mirada, que lo mirara de una manera _distinta. _Espera, ¿qué estaba pensando? ÉL NO PODÍA SENTIR ALGO POR ELSA, NO, NO PODÍA SER. Hans parpadeó, intentando relajarse, aunque estuviera gritando por dentro, aunque se diera cachetadas mentales. Elsa sonrió, acercándose a él. Hans contuvo un grito ahogado; sorprendido. Elsa lo veía con una mirada anhelante, tierna, expectante. Hans deslizó sus manos por la delicada y estrecha cintura de ella, apretando ligeramente los dedos. Elsa cerró los ojos, mientras Hans la acercaba hacia su pecho, _ansioso por más cercanía._

La música empezó a sonar, la voz dulce de la chica que acompañaba a los músicos resonando por cada estancia. Una voz que hipnotizaría a cualquier hombre, si no tuviera a una chica mucho mejor enfrente.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok _  
_The first time in my life and now it's so great _  
_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed _  
_I think about the little things that make life great _  
_I wouldn't change a thing about it _  
_This is the best feeling_

Elsa cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la música, dejando al mundo huir, desaparecer, escurrirse de sus manos. Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el mundo dejara de existir, murmurar en su oído un cálido "adiós", antes de irse. Elsa suspiró. Aquella canción era su canción, su letra, sus sentimientos.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay _  
_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now _  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Era exactamente lo que Elsa deseaba en ese momento. Que nunca acabara, no salir jamás al mundo, estar segura y protegida en el castillo. Allí estaría a salvo, su inocencia estaría intacta. No le pasaría nada malo, porque Hans, Jenni y F estarían con ella, la cuidarían. Pero sobre todo Hans. Él la cuidaría. Él no dejaría que le pasara nunca nada.

_ I found a place so safe, not a single tear _

Hans deslizó sus manos por la delicada cintura de Elsa, estrecha, delgada, y ella se estremeció cuando los dedos de Hans acariciaron, extendiendo sus dedos como flores, como soles por sus caderas. Elsa rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, como aferrándose a todos esos felices sentimientos que empezaban a surgir de su pecho. Felicidad, ternura, emoción, anhelo. Deseo. Hans inclinó su cabeza, apenas rozando su frente con la de Elsa, permitiéndose a sí mismo cerrar sus ojos, para sentir las mismas emociones (de ternura y paz) que ella.

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear _  
_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here _  
_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere _  
_I wouldn't change a thing about it _  
_This is the best feeling_

Era cierto lo que decía la canción. Hans no quería moverse de ahí, quería seguir al lado de Elsa para siempre, encerrarla, protegerla del mundo, evitar que recuperase sus recuerdos, para que así ya no siguiera sufriendo ni atormentándose con recuerdos pasados. Se aferró a su cintura, Elsa a su cuello. Ambos empezaron a balancearse, permitiendo al mundo desaparecer durante el tiempo que durara la canción.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay _  
_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now _  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Elsa acercó su rostro al cuello de Hans, aspirando con delicadeza el delicioso aroma que emanaba de su pelo. Mandarina. Elsa ama el olor a mandarina.

Hans, por su parte, se inclina para aspirar el aroma del pelo de Elsa. Huele a lavanda. Mágico, dulce y embriagador. Fragante, perfumado. Hans quería quedarse así para siempre, con ella. Solo con su Elsa.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming _  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling _  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

El mundo miraba la unión entre esos dos seres de belleza sobrenatural, y no podían evitar quedarse allí, sin saber que decir o hacer, demasiado embelesados con la perfección del ambiente y de la escena como para preocuparse de otras cosas, como para prestar atención a lo terrenal.

Hans necesitaba embriagarse del aroma de Elsa; Elsa necesitaba ser protegida, y nadie mejor que Hans para hacerlo. Los dos cuerpos unidos en uno solo, como las piezas de un rompecabezas, como una figura rota pegada con pegamento. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ya no pudieron separarlas desde entonces. Sus miradas unidas en un instante mágico y eterno, sin poder alejarse ya nunca. Un momento demasiado hermoso, demasiado mágico, demasiado efímero para que alguien lo ignorara. Todos murmuraron, pensando inevitablemente en lo hermosos que lucían. Sus rostros resplandeciendo como estrellas de colores, sus pasos sincronizados como si fueran uno solo, sus miradas conectadas como si fueran un espejo, sus sonrisas más dulces que nunca.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming _  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling _  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Sus respiraciones entremezcladas, llenando de aire sus pulmones, reconociéndose ambos cuerpos, encajando a la perfección, _como si toda su vida hubieran esperado ese momento._

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

Nadie dijo nada. No podían hacerlo.

Las mariposas inundaban el estómago de Elsa; no permitiéndole el habla. Inmensamente feliz, pero también nerviosa.

Hans, demasiado emocionado, demasiado feliz para poder romper la perfección del momento con un diálogo frívolo.

_This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry _  
_This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away _  
_Cause I need you now _  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

El mundo callado, atento, observándolos. Ellos, caminando entre nubes. Sus pasos guiándose por la melodía, suave, fluida, que ya llegaba a sus últimos acordes.

_Una felicidad y una perfección, uno emocionado, la otra nerviosa, que no querían romper._

La canción tocando los últimos acordes, las últimas palabras escapando de la hermosa garganta de la cantante.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay _  
_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now _  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Y terminó. Cuando el hechizo terminó, cuando aquellos cuerpos íntimos se separaron, el mundo recuperó su transcurso normal, y las charlas se reanudaron y los movimientos fueron igual de fluidos que siempre, si bien iniciaron con torpeza, con aturde, como si acabaran de despertar de un largo sueño. Aroma a lavanda y mandarina entremezcladas. Hans y Elsa parpadearon, liberados del hechizo, cuando los demás aplaudieron. Ambos se sonrojaron y se miraron, sonrientes, tímidos, con las mejillas encendidas en las manos separándose lentamente.

No pudieron volver a intercambiar palabra durante el resto de la noche, pues enseguida fueron abordados por otras personas y no los volvieron a soltar.

**-ooo-**

F se sonrió cuando vio a Hans yéndose con la princesa Arienne y a Elsa irse con el rey Borgues, mientras la reina Ingrid miraba a Elsa con interés y dulzura, como preguntándose quien era aquella señorita tan linda que había acompañado a su querido cuñado.

En aquel momento vio acercarse al joven de pelo rubio dorado y ojos grises (cuyo nombre aún no conocía) que se acercaba al hombre estatua (joven, mayor que él, y mucho más guapo, si a F le permitían decirlo) que estaba cerca de ella. Era alto, fornido, con ojos azules, piel blanca como perlas y pelo negro, más alborotado y largo que el de James. Tenía una ligera barba cubriendo su mentón, con mandíbula cuadrada y pestañas largas y rizadas. Ahora que lo pensaba, era realmente guapo. Eso explicaba porque tantas mujeres lo miraban emocionadas y cuchicheando entre risitas. F puso los ojos en blanco, y miró de reojo al hombre. El joven de pelo rubio dorado había bailado con Elsa hacia un minuto, y le había pedido el próximo baile. Al parecer, Elsa le había gustado. ¡Y con razón! ¡Su amiga era tan hermosa! F todavía seguía pensando que era una visión. Todo en ella era perfecto. Como un ángel.

—Ven, Janson —le dijo—. Tienes que bailar. No soporto verte ahí de pie, solo y con esa estúpida actitud. Mejor levántate y baila.

F sonrió. Era cierto. Ahora que recordaba, el príncipe Janson de Bergen, no había bailado con ninguna chica aquella noche, excepto con la reina Ingrid y la princesa Emily, y eso sospechaba lo hizo por pura cortesía. Todos los caballeros habían bailado con ellas. Pero Janson, apenas hubo cumplido con su deber de invitado, fue a pararse al rincón, sin mirar ni dirigir la palabra a nadie, en silencio, paralizado como estatua. Eso le daba un aire algo arrogante y pretencioso a la vez.

—No pienso hacerlo, Mikell. Sabes cómo lo detesto, a no ser que conozca personalmente a mi pareja. En una fiesta como esta sería imposible. Tu hermana pequeña Freya no ha podido acompañarnos, y bailar con cualquier otra mujer de las que hay en esta sala sería como un castigo para mí.

—No deberías ser tan exigente —se quejó su amigo—. ¡Por lo que más quieras! Palabra de honor, nunca había visto a tantas muchachas tan encantadoras como esta noche; y hay algunas que son especialmente bonitas.

—Tú estás bailando con la única chica hermosa del salón —dijo el príncipe Janson mirando a Elsa, que estaba sentada al pie de una fuente de chocolate comiendo unos dulces y charlando con Jenni mientras esperaba a su pareja.

—¡Oh! ¡Ella es la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida! Pero justo detrás de ti está sentada una de sus amigas que es muy guapa y, en el tiempo que pude bailar con ella, me di cuenta de que también muy agradable. Deja que le pida a mi pareja que te la presente.

—¿Qué dices? —y, volviéndose, miró por un momento a F, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Él apartó inmediatamente la suya y dijo fríamente:

—No está mal, aunque no es lo bastante hermosa como para tentarme, y no estoy de humor para hacer caso a las jóvenes que han dado de lado otros. Es mejor que vuelvas con tu pareja y disfrutes de sus sonrisas, porque estás malgastando el tiempo conmigo.

Mikell siguió su consejo. El príncipe Janson se alejó; y F se quedó allí con sus no muy cordiales sentimientos hacia él. Estaba furiosa. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a criticarla, a decir simplemente "No está mal" y a insultarla de ese modo!? Estaba muy ofendida. Sin embargo, contó la historia al príncipe Fredric (que se acercaba para pedirle el siguiente baile) con mucho humor, porque era graciosa y muy alegre, y tenía cierta disposición a hacer divertidas las cosas ridículas.

En aquel momento, un joven entró al salón. Una presencia no muy agradable para las Islas del Sur. Era el príncipe Olson de las Islas del Norte.

* * *

(*) El aroma a mandarina se considera según la aromaterapia como atracción del amor y facilitación del entendimiento de la pareja, como dato curioso. ¿Ven la relación?

(**) Asimismo, la lavanda descarga, limpia, aleja el miedo. ¿Ven su relación con Elsa?

(***) El "encuentro" de F y Janson está basado en mi libro favorito: Orgullo y Prejuicio, de Jane Austen. Austenianos, ¡yo los invoco! (?)

(****) Bergen es la segunda ciudad más importante de la Noruega actual.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Mi equipo de producción me abandonó! Nah, no es cierto, se fueron de vacaciones al Caribe. Las cuida mi marido, el señor Darcy. ¡Espero que no las pierda por allá! Bueno... uff, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Es que yo adoro leer (y escribir) todo lo relacionado con bailes de época, ¡es que son tan divertidos y elegantes! Y no paramos aquí, ¿eh? En el próximo también hablarémos de la fiesta.

Ahora sí, ¡contesto reviews!

_Cristal de Neige: _Tranquila xD, espero haber cubierto tus expectativas. LEMMON xD. ¿Qué te pareció el cap, fan número 1 de Safe &amp; Sound? :D

_F: _¿Aquí sí lo hice más cercano a tu personalidad? ¿O me falta mejorar?

_LaReinedesNeiges: _Me alegra que te haya gustado. Jenni no se enamoró, simplemente fue una atracción y fue de parte del príncipe. Aun falta mucho para que Jenni se enamore, porque Elsa sabe bien que eso no surge de la nada. D: Mierda *se pone a reescribir mientras sonríe inocentemente mientras piensa: "¿Cómo me descubrió D:?"*

_megumisakura: _Gracias :)

_SooJung Jung: _¿Quién sabe? No quiero hacer spoiler. XD haber como me sale XD. Oh pero claro que le meteré un lemon wuajaja ninguno se salvará. Me alegra que te haya gustado. PD: Me encanta tu nuevo nombre de perfil.

_Anne Folchart: _Me alegra ver que te gusta mi fic, lo escribo con el corazón. Espero que te haya gustado éste.

_hikary-neko: _o.O Ok, Hikari, no pensé que fueras tan valiente como para meterte a una historia mía a pesar de que es Helsa. Sin embargo, eso solo demuestra algo: que me fangirleas de verdad y por eso te lo agradezco xD. JELSA! *agita una banderita con una "J" azul gigante y una foto de Jack y Elsa juntos* XD mandarías fuego virtual XD. Suerte con la tarea xD y gracias por leerla por mí.

Bueno, ahora sí, eso fue todo. El próximo capítulo, por si acaso, se titula "Perdido". ¿De qué creen que tratará? ¡No se lo pierdan!

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	8. Perdido

**Fandom: **Frozen.

**Parejas: **Hans/Elsa, Kristoff/Anna, OC/OC.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, hasta que sus sentimientos interfieren en su camino. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Elsa está en las Islas del Sur? ¿Y cuando un ente malvado aparezca dispuesto a quedarse con los poderes de Elsa? ¿Y si alguien más quiere a la reina para sí? HELSA.

**Advertencias: **Posible **_Lemon _**en un futuro, y no solamente entre los protagonistas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**SAFE&amp;SOUND**

**Capítulo 8**

**Perdido**

_"Ya hemos perdido a la primera mujer que hemos amado.  
La idea de pasar por eso otra vez nos asusta jodidamente mucho."_

\- Jamie McGuire (Beatiful Oblivion).

* * *

Emily nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona espontánea. Más de una ocasión, de pequeña, esto la había salvado de más de una problema.

Resultaba imposible siquiera considerarla como una persona que pudiera inmiscuirse en asuntos como bromas y cosas parecidas. Por esa razón, la joven nunca era reñida por estar presente en "escenas". Generalmente los regañados eran otros por no escucharla. Siempre fue sincera, la hija perfecta, y por esa razón nadie se atrevía a pensar que no hubiera intervenido en favor de la paz. Claro que eso era solo simple fachada, porque la verdad era que Emily ni siquiera había dicho absolutamente nada.

Emily era una chica que prefería mantenerse al margen. La sencilla posibilidad de decepcionar a alguien por hacer algo mal le impedía arriesgarse y hacer cosas que, a vista de otros, podrían parecer errores, o al contrario, algo extraordinario. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que no se había atrevido a protestar cuando sus padres le comunicaron su decisión de casarla con el príncipe James de las Islas del Sur. Su temor a la acción constate, a la mera posibilidad de dañar a otros con sus decisiones, y a defraudar a alguien. Eran todas esas cosas las que le impedían rechazar cualquier cosa que sus padres eligieran para ella.

En aquel momento siguió su rutina y permaneció de pie, impasible, tomada de la mano del príncipe Alvin en medio de la pista. El príncipe Olson nunca le inspiró demasiada confianza y ahora que irrumpía en su fiesta de compromiso en pleno apogeo, lo apreciaba menos.

Era un hombre fácilmente identificable. No era viejo, pero tampoco demasiado joven. Rozaba ya los veintinueve años, más o menos. Tenía un cabello lacio, perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, de color dorado brillante. Sus ojos, violetas y feroces, no demostraban nada más que frío orgullo. Sus facciones eran rigurosas y atractivas, afiladas, y era delgado y alto. Era el tipo de hombre que te encontrabas en una fiesta y enseguida llamaba la atención de todos los presentes, más que nada por su mirada fría y su porte elegantísimo.

Emily se preguntaba sinceramente que hacía allí.

Había escuchado... Rumores. Rumores que decían que la flota de las Islas del Norte, un importante puerto, habían estado asaltando últimamente a las flotas de las Islas del Sur, Corona y el reino de Düssendorf. La enemistad entre las Islas del Norte y las Islas del Sur había aumentado con los años, iniciadas por un saqueo de las primeras, y aun no podían terminarla. A los padres de Emily no les había importado que el reino del futuro esposo de su hija tuviera un enemigo peligroso (y posiblemente también poderoso), lo que les importaba realmente era guardar las apariencias y que Emily no acabara solterona antes de tiempo. Emily observó al príncipe Olson recorrer con mirada fría el salón de baile. Sus ojos asemejaban a dos témpanos de hielo, consiguiendo, con eso, murmullos acallados y que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. Verdaderamente, los ojos del príncipe Olson eran los ojos más fríos del mundo.

Inevitablemente, se refugió en los brazos seguros de su pareja, convencida de que era lo mejor. Algo dentro de ella se había removido al ver a Olson, y eso verdaderamente no le había gustado.

Alvin se removió con asombro, pero permitió a la joven seguir apoyándose en su cuerpo. Nadie habló.

Entonces resonó el sonido de espadas y el caos comenzó.

**. . .**

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Borgues abiertamente, sin rodeos. Olson sonrió. Emily volvió a estremecerse, inevitablemente.

—Creí que me recibirías con más cortesía, querido amigo —replicó arqueando las cejas. Un gruñido escapó involuntariamente de la garganta de Borgues.

—Tú no mereces ninguna cortesía, Olson. No luego de todo lo que hiciste.

Olson arqueó las cejas al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué hice yo, exactamente, querido amigo?

—No lo sé. Tal vez... ¿Atacar a nuestras flotas cuando sabes _perfectamente _que las necesitamos? —replicó Borgues con una voz tan cargada de fría furia, que Emily sintió sus piernas doblegarse. Se sorprendió y admiró gratamente cuando vio a Olson sonreír con indiferencia.

—Mi hermanito Valk y yo no estamos ni remotamente interesados en su... mercancía, querido amigo. Yo simplemente pasaba a saludar y a... Ah, sí... A decirles que, lo lamento, pero esta boda no se llevará a cabo.

Emily se pasmó al escuchar eso. No pudo evitar alzar la mirada, incrédula. ¿Qué diablos significaba todo aquello? Por un momento decidió mandar al cuerno todos sus buenos modales, su preocupación, y expresar libremente lo que pensaba en aquel momento. La sorpresa era grande y ella necesitaba respuestas.

—Disculpe usted, mi estimada Majestad —dijo con delicadeza. Olson la miró, aunque Emily no se doblegó—, temo que usted no ha recibido invitación para asistir a la fiesta. Así que le ruego que se retire, haga el favor —pidió. Olson frunció el ceño.

—Escúchame, mocosa...

—No la llames así —replicó James con frialdad, dando un paso adelante. Su espada estaba desenvainada—. No tienes derecho, cuando tú mismo solo te has comportado como un niño mimado.

Olson aspiró con fuerza, sonriendo de medio lado. Recorrió el salón entero con la mirada, y Emily por un momento temió que estuviera buscando algo que llevarse. Era una conclusión estúpida y precipitada como ninguna que haya sacado en su corta vida, pero verdaderamente estaba asustada, y eso justificaba su miedo.

Emily soltó un suspiro, sin contenerse, cuando Olson finalmente dio media vuelta y se marchó. Su pareja no tardó en irse murmurando, mientras ella permanecía de pie al lado de la mesa, y luego sintió una mano grande alrededor de su mano.

—James —dijo, girándose. Reconocía esa mano. James tomó aire.

—Siento tantísimo esa interrupción Emily, de verdad. No puedo creer que ese idiota se haya colado. Se dije a los guardias que no le permitieran entrar a nadie una vez pasadas las doce —al decir esto miró con desaprobación palpable a los guardias, los cuales de hallaban de pie en el umbral, evidentemente avergonzados por su falta de prudencia. Emily negó con la cabeza. En ocasiones, el culpable no era el que parecía serlo. Eso lo había aprendido con el tiempo y estaba totalmente convencida de que era, en cierta forma, verdad. Aun así, James no dejaba de mirarla con sus hermosos ojos verdes cargados de arrepentimiento. Emily aspiró con fuerza, buscando tranquilizar el ritmo intranquilo de su corazón.

—Vamos, es la hora —anunció. James torció el gesto y asintió con un decoro que él consideraba apropiado en ese momento. Ofreció su brazo, pero Emily lo rechazó. En aquel momento, debían preocuparse por cómo explicar correctamente el asunto a sus padres. No estaban para momentos de decoro en ese momento.

—¿¡Qué significa esto!? —El grito de la madre de Emily, llegado más lento de lo normal, no sorprendió a la joven. Emily suspiró. Esperaba que no fuera tan difícil explicar lo que _en verdad_ había sucedido.

**. . .**

—¿Las Islas de qué? —preguntó Elsa, mirando con ojos cargados de curiosidad a Hans, quien había decidido llevársela lejos de los brazos del príncipe Mikell en cuanto vio aparecer al chico _ojos raros-intimidante-príncipe _en el salón.

—Las Islas del Norte —contestó Hans, con paciencia. Elsa arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y eso es malo por qué...?

—No lo sé —confesó Hans, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mis hermanos no suelen hablarme mucho de los asuntos del reino. Todo lo que sé es gracias a los rumores, y algunas cosas que logro sonsacarle a mis hermanos cuando están despistados —explicó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Elsa rió.

—¿Qué clase de rumores?

—Piratería, mayormente. Dicen las malas lenguas que el reino de las Islas del Norte nunca llevó una relación exactamente buena con el reino de las Islas del Sur y que, en consecuencia, últimamente se han enemistado más que nunca y han saqueado muchos de nuestros barcos.

—Oh... —Elsa miró a Hans, sin poder evitar sentir un atisbo de curiosidad—. ¿Sabes? Es extraño...

—¿Qué cosa? —Hans la miró sin entender.

—Me refiero a que... Ya sabes... Es una ironía... Ellos, las Islas del Norte... Ustedes, las Islas del Sur... En los libros de Jenni suelen decir que Norte y Sur son opuestos. Así que es irónico, porque ustedes son el Sur y ellos el Norte. Técnicamente, opuestos. Rivales y se llevan mal.

Hans asintió, entendiendo las palabras de la joven.

—Sí, pero al menos tenemos la ventaja de que los del sur somos honrados.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—No lo sé, en la mayoría de los libros el bien siempre triunfa, y con el bien viene la honradez, así que... Supongo que eso nos da esperanzas, ¿no crees?

Elsa rió.

—Oh, créeme que si pudiera tejer el destino de cada reino, haría al reino de las Islas del Norte sucumbir bajo tus encantos, Hans. Pero lamentablemente no es posible; yo misma no soy dueña del destino y la vida corre aunque no lo notes al principio. En menos de lo que esperes, las Islas del Norte estarán sucumbiendo ante las llamas. O las Islas del Sur. O ambas. Y quizás uno que otro reino. Quien sabe.

—Qué esperanzador panorama —dijo Hans con una ironía tan perceptible, que Elsa le dio un manotazo en la nuca—. ¡Ouch! ¡Oye!

—¡No insultes mi sabia mentalidad femenina!

Hans rompió a reír al ver la expresión de la cara de Elsa. En realidad, era graciosa. Cuando Elsa se enfadaba, entretejía casi sin darse cuenta una expresión encantadora en su rostro de porcelana. Sus mejillas se inflamaban como dos bolas de nieve rodando por una suave pendiente nevada, sus ojos se entrecerraban y sus labios se fruncían en un puchero adorable. Hans sentía unas irreprimibles manos de acariciar su rostro cada vez que hacía eso.

—Te ves adorable —observó de repente. Elsa lo miró, ruborizándose imperceptible, apenas un débil tono rosa en sus mejillas, como si aquella sola noche hubiera bastado para que la joven se acostumbrase a los halagos. Hans frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién la habría acostumbrado. _Ira-ira-ira _mezcla con un poco de miedo. No quería perder a su Elsa; no quería perder a su pequeño ángel, en definitiva. No quería perderlo.

—Gracias —susurró con voz dulce. Hans pensó por un momento en la luna.

—¿Crees que ya hayan terminado? —preguntó al cabo de un rato, señalando la sala de baile con la cabeza.

—No sé —contestó él, negando con la cabeza. Elsa asintió y permanecieron los dos apoyados en el barandal, sintiéndome tremendamente frustrados por no saber exactamente que estaba pasando. Hans nunca se consideró alguien que se conformaba con un simple "Y ya, ahora déjame en paz". Era de esas personas que solían preguntar e insistir hasta que finalmente alguien le daba la respuesta a sus dudas. Lamentablemente, en ese asunto en particular, ninguno de sus hermanos se había dejado caer tan fácilmente, sobre todo después del "incidente" en Arendelle. Recordar ese asunto en particular impulsó a Hans a alejarse de Elsa, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable al recordar el sufrimiento visible en su rostro cuando mintió diciendo que su hermana había muerto.

Elsa había sentido enormemente el momento en que Hans se alejó, sintiendo por un momento su calidez y al siguiente perdiéndola por completo. Miró a su lado, encontrando al joven a más metros de distancia de ella. Escondió un suspiro, preguntándose si había dicho o hecho algo que lo hubiera molestado. Hans permaneció en una esquina del amplio cuadrado de mármol grisáceo donde se hallaban de pie, mirando el pasto verde crecer en lugares inusitados.

—Oye, creo que se acabó. O bueno, eso creo. Ya no escucho los gritos —observó Elsa, mirando al interior. Hans la miró.

—Excelente. En ese caso ya podemos entrar, ¿no te parece?

—Claro, vamos —contestó Elsa, alzando su falda y marchándose con el mentón en alto. Así como se fue, a Hans le recordó tanto a la antigua reina, la que había intentado matar en Arendelle, que una nueva oleada de culpabilidad lo sacudió hasta sus cimientos mientras la veía marcharse con la larga trenza plateada agitándose.

_No-no-no-no. _Culpa-culpa-culpa mezclándose con dolor, con miedo y con tristeza infinita. Hans intento calcular el momento exacto en que la carga por haber atacado el reino de Arendelle se había vuelto tan pesada. Supuso que fue durante su encierro en el barco de camino a su reino natal.

Hans torció los labios, preguntándose en qué momento exactamente, también, el mundo parecía haberle dado la espalda llevando a Elsa precisamente a las Islas del Sur. En ocasiones, parecía ser que el mundo tenía algo contra él y contra ella. Hans realmente deseaba poder abrir la boca una vez, luego de que alguien le preguntara cómo le había ido en la vida, y poder responder: "Muy bien, gracias". Pero, por desgracia, hasta ahora no había podido ser así.

**. . .**

La fiesta tardó bastantes minutos en reanudarse luego de la "interrupción" del príncipe Olson. Jenni había permanecido encogida en una esquina hasta el momento en el que el príncipe Olson desapareció en la distancia. Jenni lo había seguido, sin poder evitarlo, atraída tanto por el reflejo de las luces en su cabello dorado, como por sus curiosos ojos color violeta.

El príncipe Olson era apuesto y ninguna persona, de las allí presentes en el salón de baile, podía refutarlo. Corrían rumores de que el heredero del trono de las Islas del Norte no tenía una reputación muy decente en el lugar donde vivía. Había más rumores acerca de él de los que implicaban la piratería y continuos asaltos a los barcos de Düssendorf. Otras malas lenguas decían que él solía llevar una vida bastante parecida a la del príncipe Hans durante su juventud. Estos rumores, por supuesto, implicaban relaciones clandestinas con las jóvenes cortesanas que su padre llevaba frecuentemente a casa, muchachas que trabajaban en tabernas (las cuales, además, él solía visitar bastante a menudo) y mujeres de dudosa reputación. Se hablaba de aventuras con mujeres de clase alta y baja, duquesas e hijas de barones, princesas y campesinas. Jenni había escuchado atentamente esos rumores, no porque le interesara el príncipe Olson o porque pensara que lo conocería alguna vez (de hecho, Jenni estaba segura de que, si semanas antes le hubieran dicho que conocería al príncipe Olson, si bien no directamente, en la fiesta de compromiso del príncipe James con la princesa Emily, ella enseguida lo habría tomado por loco y se habría burlado de él), sino más bien porque le interesaba conocer a personas que, quizás, pudiesen ayudar a Hans a superar poco a poco su etapa de la adolescencia. Pero, al enterarse de que el príncipe Olson seguía en esas prácticas, y aun más, las practicaba más que antes, su decepción fue grande y decidió que no era un buen ejemplo para su amigo, sino al contrario, por lo cual decidió mantenerlos lo más alejados posibles. No fue difícil, las Islas del Norte y del Sur se llevaban tan mal, que rara era la vez que se visitaban entre ellas, y si lo hacían, era en ocasiones en las que el rey Borgues, un íntimo amigo del príncipe Olson, aceptaba las sugerencias de su esposa Ingrid y lo invitaba a ciertas reuniones, más como un modo de evitar una guerra con las Islas del Norte que por ninguna otra cosa. Lamentablemente, la abrupta presencia del príncipe Olson en la fiesta parecía haber potenciado la rivalidad entre ambas naciones, por lo cual Jenni temía una posible guerra pronto, ahora que las relaciones entre ambos reinos estaban más tensas que nunca.

Un suave toque en su hombro interrumpió sus pensamientos y Jenni se cruzó de brazos, adoptando enseguida una posición tensa. Consideraba que, siendo como era ella, lo más apropiado era aparentar ofensa para hacer lograr que el príncipe Sebastian _realmente_ lamentara lo que había dicho de su amigo. Jenni había decidido no prestarle atención por más que él se lo pidiera. Necesitaba estar segura de que él también olvidaría lo de Hans algún día; o que, al menos, confiaría en ella lo suficiente como para pensar que podía cuidarse perfectamente bien sola.

—Lo siento —dijo Sebastian, sin hacerse muchos rodeos. Jenni no lo miró.

—No debería disculparse conmigo, sino con Hans —contestó, alzando exageradamente la barbilla, a tal grado que, si Sebastian no estuviera tan preocupado por reconciliarse con la joven, habría notado enseguida que era una broma.

—En tal caso, ¿con quién sugiere usted que me disculpe? —preguntó, arqueando las cejas con confusión genuina.

—Hans —fue lo único que dijo Jenni. Sebastian suspiró.

—No lo conozco, Jenni. No tenía ni idea de cómo eran realmente las cosas. Le ruego que me perdone, por favor, y le doy mi palabra de honor de que me disculparé con el príncipe Hans en cuanto tenga oportunidad... Pero tal parece que no está aquí —observó mirando a su alrededor. Jenni se giró, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha.

—¿Cómo sé yo que puedo confiar en usted?

—Simplemente confíe —pidió Sebastian. Jenni lo miró a los ojos. Verdaderamente, no eran tan bonitos como los de Elsa. Los ojos de Elsa la llenaban de una sensación especial, entre cálida y bonita, que la llenaba de paz y la hacía sentir bien enseguida. Con Sebastian no era así. Con Sebastian, Jenni se sentía observada. Jenni odiaba sentirse observada, así que prefirió apartar la mirada, pero no podía dejar de sentir los ojos de Sebastian taladrándola como si quisiera verle el alma.

—¿Lo dice de verdad? —preguntó con suavidad. Sebastian asintió con energía.

—Los mejores tratos se sellan con sangre, ¿quiere usted probarlo? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado. Jenni le dio un suave manotazo en el brazo, sonriendo.

—No diga tonterías. Considérese en estado de prueba. Intentaré conocerlo, y usted a cambio intentará conocernos a Hans, a mi amig mí —Sinceramente, Jenni no dudaba de que a Sebastian le caería bien Elsa enseguida. Su amiga era demasiado encantadora—. Luego ya veré yo si es usted digno de fiar o no.

Sebastian arqueó las cejas, gruesas y oscuras.

—Y puedo saber, ¿cuánto durará ese estado de prueba?

Jenni sonrió.

—Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez un día, una semana, un mes —dijo parpadeando repetidas veces. Sebastian suspiró.

—No es nada fácil hablar con usted, ¿eh? —Jenni negó con la cabeza. Ya le habían dicho eso antes y la verdad, no le interesaba tanto. Ya se había acostumbrado—. Me gusta —Sebastian sonrió—. En tal caso, acepto su trato, señorita... —Se detuvo, mirándola con interés. Jenni tardó bien poco en darse cuenta de que quería saber su nombre.

—Jennifer... Pero no me llames así, ¿de acuerdo? Lo detesto —Sebastian rió—. Dime Jenni.

—Quisiera tener una pequeña oportunidad establecida en nuestro contrario. —Jenni lo miró, arqueando las cejas—. Haré que confíes en mí y viceversa y, a cambio, tú me permitirás llamarte Jennifer —Jenni frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué gano yo a cambio?

—Podrás llamarme por mi nombre completo.

—¿Tu nombre completo? —preguntó Jenni, repentinamente interesada. Sebastian hizo una mueca.

—Sí. Sebastian Nikoll.

Jenni se tapó la boca con la mano, incapaz de contener la gracia por semejante nombre.

—¿Te llamas Sebastian Nikoll?

—Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Solo úsalo cuando estemos solos.

—Tú también, entonces. No quiero que de la nada gente completamente ajena empiece a llamarme así.

Sebastian rió y extendió su mano.

—Considéralo un trato.

Jenni la estrechó sin dudarlo.

—Es un trato.

**. . .**

—¿De qué querían hablarnos, cielo? —preguntó la reina Anastasia. Emily la miró con pesar. Conocía perfectamente a su madre y la mera idea de decirle la razón exacta por la que ella y James la habían citado junto a su esposo, el rey Harold, y la madre y el hermano de James nunca le había parecido menos atractiva como en aquel momento. Sabía que su madre reaccionaría con el grito en el cielo cuando le comunicara su decisión, pero Emily estaba segura de que lo correcto, aunque su madre no quisiera aceptarlo.

Se hallaban sentadas juntas en el despacho de James, el cual lo había ofrecido como su lugar de reunión por el hecho de que casi siempre estaba desocupado y rara vez la gente entraba a molestarlo en él. La atmósfera de respeto que pesaba en el aire habían atraído generosamente a Emily, quien no pudo contener un pensamiento: "Este lugar es el correcto para hablar".

—No te alteres, haz el favor, mamá —pidió con suavidad. La reina Anastasia la miró, confusa, por un momento, antes de que sus bellos ojos verdes adoptaran una expresión de sospecha.

—Emily, ¿qué sucede?

Emily suspiró. Bueno, era ahora o nunca. Tenía que decirle a su madre que ella sin duda _no _planeaba casarse con James, por nada del mundo. A pesar de que tenía una ligera idea de cómo podía reaccionar.

—Madre, no voy a casarme con James.

La reina Anastasia la miró como solía mirarla cuando era un bebé. Como si no pudiera creer que aquella pequeña tan delicada era su hija. Emily casi podía escuchar sus palabras mientras deslizaba un dedo largo y delgado por su frente.

—_Es tan pequeña; tan frágil. La destrozarán._

—Emily —la voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sonaba tan enfadada que Emily ya tenía una idea de lo molesta que estaba—, ¿pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?

—No son tonterías, mamá —declaró, adoptando un tono tan firme como su temor constante se lo permitía—. Tengo muy en claro lo que realmente quiero hacer, y créeme que casarme con el príncipe James no es mi ilusión.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

Emily se sorprendió por la pregunta, sobre todo por el tono con el que fue formulada. Emily estaba perfectamente segura de que su madre daría el grito en el cielo y luego la regañaría por tener semejantes pensamientos, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que le preguntara algo como eso, y menos con la misma suavidad con la que la hizo.

—Emily, respóndeme, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Emily suspiró, bajando la mirada, incapaz de soportar la de su madre.

—Yo solo quiero... casarme por amor —murmuró. Anastasia se alzó, plantando un sonoro golpe en la mesa que retumbó por toda la sala y sin duda debió de alertar al príncipe James de que las cosas no estaban marchando muy bien.

—Emily, escucha atentamente: te casarás con el príncipe James en un mes y no me interesa lo que digas.

—¿Un mes? —Emily al fin alzó la mirada, curiosidad pintada en cada rasgo de su bello rostro.

—Sí, en un mes. Lo he acordado con el rey Borgues hoy en la tarde, mientras se organizaba el baile. Emily, no vine aquí para nada. Llegué hoy en la mañana para verte felizmente comprometida con el príncipe James, ¡no esta... esta... bazofia! —Y allí estaba el grito que esperaba—. ¡Ya te lo he dicho! Necesitamos el matrimonio. No solo para que no seas una solterona aburrida y sin nada digno de respeto, porque dime, ¿eso quieres? —Emily negó con la cabeza. era lo mejor que podía hacer: callar y no interrumpir a su madre—. Me lo figuraba. Pero repito... ¡No puedes negarte, así como así, a casarte con el príncipe James! Conoces perfectamente nuestros problemas económicos...

Emily alzó su rostro, parpadeando. Así que era eso... Pero, ¿sabía su madre que las Islas del Sur también pasaban por un momento decadente?

—Mamá... —empezó, pero un fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda le impidió seguir.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Anastasia—. ¡Te casarás con el príncipe James, quieras o no!

Dicho esto se fue, dando grandes zancadas. Emily simplemente permaneció sentada allí, tras el amplio escritorio de su prometido, con una mano en su mejilla y los ojos clavados en la puerta.

No estaba sorprendida ni nada. Ya se lo figuraba.

Cuando James entró, para él tampoco fue ninguna sorpresa ver a Emily plantada tras el escritorio, mirando a la puerta sin parpadear. Supo sin necesidad de que ella dijera nada que las cosas no habían salido bien. Ahora solo quedaba rezar porque con el rey Borgues y el rey Harold no fueran tan complicados.

**. . .**

F había pasado más de la mitad de la noche paseándose por el salón de baile desde que el príncipe Fredric la había sacado a bailar. Había recibido otras invitaciones, por supuesto, pero todas las había rechazado. Se sentía cansada, y sus pies dolían tanto que por el momento solo deseaba sacarse esas estúpidas zapatillas que tanto odiaba.

—¿Estás bien?

F se giró y vio a Jenni, la cual se encaminaba hacia ella con una radiante sonrisa. Señal de una buena noche, seguro.

—No —confesó, mirando por el balcón. F había estado lamentablemente cerca cuando el príncipe Olson irrumpió en pleno salón de baile. Había estado toda la "visita" preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar, pero a la vez dispuesta a proteger a sus amigos si algo llegaba a ocurrir de verdad.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó Jenni, sentándose al borde del balcón. F se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás un poco. Creo que mis dientes están algo feos después de todo —añadió, mirando complacida la fuente de chocolate que borboteaba cerca de allí. Oh, de eso sí que no se arrepentía.

Jenni rió.

—Adiós dientes bonitos, ¡cómo lo estaba esperando! —exclamó, juntando sus manos y sonriendo de una manera casi burlesca. F bufó.

—¿No puedo irme a mi habitación? Me duelen los pies —se quejó.

—Lamentablemente no, sería una falta de modales —dijo Jenni. F la miró.

—Al menos puedo quitarme los zapatos, ¿no?

Jenni se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no tendrán mucho problema con eso.

—Maravilloso —F se sacó la fina zapatilla de hielo, la cual lanzó en una dirección indefinida. El sonido de vidrios rotos fue como música para sus oídos.

—¡F! —exclamó Jenni asombrada. F la miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada —dijo Jenni, desconcertada. Luego, empezó a frotar sus brazos—. Uff, hace frío, ¿no crees?

—No lo creo, lo sé. Recuerda que Elsa dijo que disminuiría la temperatura para que nuestros vestidos no se derritieran. Además, la noche es fría... Y con estos vestidos... —F miró su vestido, soltando un ligero bufido.

—¿Dónde crees que pueda estar Elsa? —preguntó Jenni, mirando a su alrededor. F se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez con Hans.

—Sí... Tal vez —murmuró. Ambas jóvenes se quedaron mirando al vacío, deseando internamente que su amiga estuviera a salvo.

**. . .**

Emily no miró a James directamente a los ojos cuando lo vio salir de su habitación. La expresión de su rostro era más que suficiente para saber que las cosas con su padre y el rey Borgues tampoco habían ido demasiado bien. Al menos, pensó, no le dieron una bofetada.

—¿Adelantaron más la fecha? —preguntó acercándose. James se encogió de hombros.

—No exactamente... Pero sí que adelantaron el ensayo.

Emily bufó. Oh, genial. Ella odiaba los ensayos.

—Tenemos unos parientes tan encantadores —dijo con una ironía impropia de ella—. Ni siquiera sé porque tuve esperanzas de que la cancelaran.

—Supongo que ahora solo queda esperar.

—Supongo que sí.

Ambos se quedaron allí, de pie, mirándose el uno al otro fijamente. Emily pensó por un momento en el príncipe Olson, y se preguntó por qué irrumpiría en su fiesta de aquel modo.

**. . .**

Elsa había regresado a su habitación, mandando al diablo los modales por un momento, cuando finalmente regresó al salón.

Nada más entrar comprendió que el conflicto no había llegado a nada más que una simple discusión, porque no había sangre ni caballeros peleando. Así que, no se preocupó por encontrar a Jenni y F. Prefirió regresar a su habitación.

Se sentía demasiado cansada y triste para vestirse. Simplemente se tumbó en la cama, hundiéndose entre las sábanas. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, a pesar de que aun no estaba cansada. Le dolía la cabeza y en aquellos momentos solo quería dormir, pero no dejaba de pensar en Hans, cosa que le impedía hacerlo.

¿Por qué había reaccionado de ese modo al tocarlo? ¿Había dicho algo malo? Y si fue eso, ¿qué dijo? Elsa estaba sinceramente confundida, sin entender por qué Hans había reaccionado así. Empezó a temer algo que Hans no le hubiera dicho. ¿Qué pasaba? Elsa quería respuestas, pero también quería la verdad. Estaba segura de que Hans no se la daría. Necesitaba conseguir otras maneras de obtenerla.

Se giró en su cama, decidida. Al día siguiente hablaría con Hans y, si no lograba sonsacarle toda la información, interrogaría a alguien más.

Había una larga lista de preguntas que formular, y una larga lista de maneras de obtener las respuestas.

**. . .**

Anna jugueteó con la pluma entre sus manos, ahogando un cálido suspiro. El profesor, el señor Bhaer, hablaba y hablaba sin cesar. Su voz sonaba incesante y aburrida, monótona, casi como si le costara pronunciar las palabras, y de vez en cuando era interrumpida por una tos seca. Miraba el reloj de vez en cuando, deseando que ya hubiera pasado la hora. No faltaba mucho. Solo un poco más. _Solo un poco más..._

—¡Anna!

Anna parpadeó. El señor Bhaer había desaparecido del frente y parecía haber sido sustituido por una figura más esbelta y baja. Anna enfocó la vista, encontrando a Elenna, la cual se hallaba de pie frente a ella y parecía sonreírla. Pero... ¿Cómo estar segura si había perdido por completo el sentido de la vista por un momento?

—Anna, el señor Bhaer se ha ido —informó Elenna, ayudándola a levantarse pesadamente del asiento.

—Oh, ¿ya? Lo siento... Estoy algo cansada... —masculló, tallándose ambos ojos en un intento por despertarse. Elenna rió un poco, sonriendo.

—Te entiendo. Las clases suelen ser muy aburridas. Lo peor de ser reina, sin duda.

—No sé como es que Elsa soportaba todo esto —se quejó Anna, olvidándose por un momento de la situación, y la _verdadera _razón por la cual ella se encontraba asistiendo a esas clases.

Elenna torció los labios de una manera cómica, pero Anna no se rió. Al contrario, la mirada de ambas jóvenes se ensombreció y Anna no pudo evitar bajar la vista.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Había lastimado a Elenna, la había dañado y quería enmendar ese error de algún modo.

Elenna negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No es tu culpa.

—Pero...

—No es tu culpa. —El susurro se repitió de una manera mucho más dura e intimidante. Anna no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto, no todavía.

—Iré a ver a Kristoff. Si me disculpas... —Anna se alzó las vaporosas faldas del vestido verde que llevaba aquel día y se fue dando pasos suaves y desganados. Elenna la vio retirarse y soltó un suspiro, inevitablemente.

El tiempo que había pasado en el castillo de Arendelle hasta el momento, lo había empleado ayudando a Anna y siguiéndola a todas partes. La abrupta desaparición de su hermana mayor por un accidente en altamar había dejado a Anna como la única heredera a la corona de Arendelle, y la única sobreviviente de la familia. Elenna había decidido quedarse entonces para ayudar a la bella joven, entrenarla y convertirla en la princesa soñada por todos los habitantes del reino. Lamentablemente, Anna no le dejaba las cosas fáciles.

La princesa de Arendelle se portaba de una manera bastante irresponsable a pesar de su avanzada edad. Dormía en clases sin importar que estuviera viendo un tema importante. Ignoraba por completo los problemas de la gente que se hallaba en el pueblo. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su habitación, pensando en Elsa.

Elenna no negaba que la extrañaba. Cielos, echaba a su amiga mucho de menos. Pero también sabía que la vida tenía que superarse, y era precisamente el carácter infantil de Anna el que le impedía seguir a pesar de la muerte de Elsa. Había permanecido en Arendelle con la esperanza de corregir eso, consciente del carácter de la joven de cabellos rojizos, pero desgraciadamente no había podido cambiarla hasta el momento. Elenna estaba decidida a buscar una manera de que Anna saliera adelante, pero no había podido encontrarla.

Suspirando, se dirigió a los establos. Sven se había convertido en un amigo leal en momentos como esos y, aunque Elenna no negaba que la compañía del muñeco de nieve era a la vez incómoda como relajante, en aquel momento necesitaba realmente a Sven y no a Olaf. Solo rogaba porque Kristoff no hallase decidido salir a dar un paseo matutino por el pueblo.

**-ooo-**

Olson esperó hasta el amanecer para ordenar el zarpe de sus barcos. Hasta el momento Valk, su hermano pequeño, había permanecido encerrado en su camarote, incapacito por completo de salir debido a la posibilidad de ver a Emily cogida del brazo del príncipe James. Olson era su hermano mayor, su adoración, y también la única persona que conocía su secreto.

Cuando entró al camarote buscó a su hermano por todos lados, pero el joven veinteañero no se hallaba en ninguna parte. Un bufido escapó de los labios entrecerrados de Olson. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido su hermano?

—¿Olson? —escuchó a su lado. Cuando se giró, vio a su hermano salir totalmente desnudo del camarote de baño. Olson no se alteró. Habían pasado la mayor parte de su infancia juntos, de tal modo que a Olson no le resultaba una visión demasiado extraña la figura musculosa de su hermano.

Valk era tan parecido a Olson que incluso podría pasar perfectamente por él. Su cabello dorado, sus ojos violetas y su figura alta y espigada habían sido un símbolo de placer visual para muchas mujeres de la Corte, pero el príncipe Valk lamentablemente no mostraba interés alguno pro ninguna de ellas. Durante mucho tiempo el padre de los chicos llegó incluso a temer que Valk fuera homosexual, pero cuando Olson, su hijo mayor y más maduro, en el cual confiaba plenamente, le aseguró que no, dio por sentado que seguramente no era así. A pesar de ello, Valk hasta el momento no había podido encontrar alguna mujer que ejerciera en él la suficiente influencia como para desear casarse con ella. La falta de matrimonios en la familia no sería escasa si fueran más hermanos, pero como solo eran dos, su padre no tenía mucho de qué quejarse. Sin embargo, resultaba increíble que, apuesto como era, Olson a sus veintinueve años no hubiera contraído ya matrimonio con la heredera de algún reino, buscando una alianza.

Valk y Olson habían cerrado un pacto cuando ambos eran adolescentes. El pacto establecía que, en caso de que uno de ellos se enamorara, el otro haría lo que fuera para que su hermano fuera bien correspondido. Por desgracia, Valk había pasado por eso antes que Olson y, encima, estaba enamorado de una chica prometida.

Valk estaba enamorado secretamente de la princesa Emily de Northumberland.

—¿Estaban... Ya sabes? —preguntó Valk, mordiendo su labio inferior. Olson negó con la cabeza.

—No, por fortuna. Descuida, hermanito. La tendremos.

Valk asintió, aunque interiormente, sin sentirse muy seguro de las intenciones y las medidas tomadas por su hermano.

**. . .**

Su esposo no había perdido tiempo en salir en cuanto el sol se hubo alzado por completo en el cielo y ella simplemente había podido permanecer sentada al pie de la puerta, mirando el mar y recordando.

Últimamente, no había podido hacer otra cosa que recordar.

En ocasiones se preguntaba como sería todo si _ella_ hubiera perdido la memoria en lugar de su hija. Ella no siquiera había podido establecer en _que _momento sintió lo que le estaba sucediendo a su pequeña. Pero algo le decían las almas, ella estaba segura. Solo que no lograba descifrar _que _era.

Ithunn decidió preguntarle a Akhtar en cuanto volviera.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! No era mi intención tardar tanto. Pero es que pasé por un largo período de depresión, y luego llegó la escuela con las tareas y los proyectos grupales, y finalmente se me amontonaron algunos concursos de escritura. Me costó muchísimo encontrar un momento libre para actualizar esta historia (y a las demás les di cierta prioridad por distintas razones, así que esta fue la última que pude actualizar). Y luego llegó mi paro de escritora, es decir, cuando ya no sabía absolutamente qué escribir, y Fanfiction se paró por un tiempo cuando empecé a tener ideas para el fic que olvidé por completo.

Pero aquí estoy, sana y salva, y más que feliz y decidida a continuar con mi pequeño proyecto que, como ven aquí, está avanzando cada vez más y más. ¿Se esperaban lo de Olson y Valk? ¿Y el final? Espero que no (?) También debo añadir que más vale que se graben bien en la memoria el personaje de Elenna, porque será muy importante en capítulos posteriores, así como Valk.

En este capítulo no salió Janson, pero descuiden, saldrá muy pronto. Ah, sí, por cierto...

¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Saben (o recuerdan) quiénes son Ithunn y Akhtar? ¡Galleta para el que sepa!

Ahora sí, contesto reviews:

_Cristal de Neige: _Ay, la fan #1 de mi fic :D No sabes el gusto que me da responderte de nuevo. Jeje yo siempre tomo en cuenta tu opinión ;) Como son la pareja protagonista, me dije: "Lo de ellos tiene que ser especial", y pues, esto salió jijiji. Me considero buena escritora por eso :D Sebastian y tú progresaron aquí como puedes ver, de lo cual me alegro porque son una de mis parejas favoritas de las cuales he inventado jajaja, James y Emily no son canon pero tendrán una que otra escenita por aquí, eso te lo aseguro. Nos vemos pronto ;D

_F: _No eres la única, francamente lo que más detesto de los vestidos de ese tiempo además de las faldas pomposas son los corsés. Lo tomaré en cuenta ;) Aunque tu reacción a ese comentario de Janson es como me imaginé que reaccionaría cualquiera en tu situación, sintiéndose acalorada por estar ahí encorsetada y que no aprecien tu sacrificio, es más cuestión de orgullo que de otra cosa jaja.

_hikary-neko: _XD ahora sí que tengo claro que eres mi fan, leer un Helsa cuando eres Jelsatriota... En verdad eres devota mija jajaja. Me alegra que Jenni y F te gusten, ellas se sentirán muy halagadas. Jajaja a mí también me pega la flojera a veces, ponte a escuchar música a ver si con eso se te quita :D

_SooJung Jung: _Innocence es una de mis canciones favoritas, pega muchísimo con mi personalidad el día que viva un momento perfecto como lo describe nuestra querida Avril en su canción. Personalmente me gusta su voz aunque sigo siendo fiel a mi querida Adriana Figueroa, para mí ella es la mejor cantante de todas. Jajaja me imagino tu cara cuando leas el lemmon xD. Hans y Elsa son kawaiis :3 Yo desde que descubrí la función de cambiar de nombre no paro de hacerlo jaja XD.

_El mosh: _Muchas gracias :)

_LaReineDesNeiges: _Veo que tú también tienes ese instinto. ¡Genial! Oh, El Fin de Disney, mi querido Dieguín es un buen amigo mío, y me encanta leer como tortura al mundo. A mí siempre me ha resultado muy fácil y hasta divertido escribir capítulos sobre bailes y cosas parecidas, digamos que es mi especialidad cuando se trata de obras de época (hablando de bailes actuales nada que ver, puesto que nunca he ido a ninguna, pero los de época los he visto en tantas obras que es como si yo misma hubiera asistido a uno). Quise demostrar que Jenni tiene carácter, no es una chica cualquiera. No lo sabía, honestamente :o Simplemente puse Ingrid al azar (como hago con la mayoría de los nombres de este fic). Aun así, supongo que ya tienes un personaje favorito en este fic :D No puedo hacerte mucho spoiler, solo te diré, que Ingrid también tendrá su momento en la historia, más adelante pero lo tendrá ;)

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

El próximo capítulo se titula: "Consumido". ¿De qué creen que tratará? ¡No se lo pierdan!

¡Besos de colores!

Metamórfala (?) (¡Oye, ese sería un buen nombre! XD).


	9. Consumido

**Fandom: **Frozen.

**Parejas: **Hans/Elsa, Kristoff/Anna, OC/OC.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **Un accidente en altamar, una mente sin recuerdos. Cuando la reina Elsa de Arendelle es encontrada en la costa de un país lejano, con el vestido destruido y sin recordar nada, un arrepentido Hans cree que esta es su oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, hasta que sus sentimientos interfieren en su camino. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Elsa está en las Islas del Sur? ¿Y cuando un ente malvado aparezca dispuesto a quedarse con los poderes de Elsa? ¿Y si alguien más quiere a la reina para sí? HELSA.

**Advertencias: **Posible **_Lemon _**en un futuro, y no solamente entre los protagonistas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**SAFE&amp;SOUND**

**Capítulo 9**

**Consumido**

_"Unos consumen y otros son consumidos."_

\- Kase-O.

* * *

Kristoff no era muy aficionado a ingerir ale, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana cepillando a Sven y, cuando había terminado, había tenido que cuidar de Anna. La situación de su novia era más dura que nunca y Kristoff estaba bastante consciente del hecho.

A Kristoff le había tocado más que a nadie presenciar a su novia sufriendo cuando se enteraron del accidente de Elsa. En cierta forma, la entendía.

Kristoff no era un chico que pudiera considerarse "totalmente feliz". La gente insistía en que lo era. Siendo Anna la menor de las princesas de Arendelle, no había tenido tantas responsabilidades como su hermana Elsa. En consecuencia, Anna había sido libre de manejarse como quisiera siempre y cuando acudiera a las clases básicas que _toda _princesa, sin excepción, debía tomar.

Ahora que Elsa había muerto, Anna era prácticamente la única superviviente de la pequeña familia. Anna era el único miembro de la familia real disponible para ocupar el trono y ostentar la corona de Arendelle. En consecuencia, últimamente su horario estaba más apretado que nunca, de tal modo que la joven apenas había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él en los últimos días.

La distancia había formado una barrera considerable entre la pareja. Con las nuevas responsabilidades lloviendo sobre la princesa, había resultado inevitable.

—¡Hola Kristoff!

Kristoff parpadeó. Había estado tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos, que no se había percatado de la entrada del pequeño muñeco de nieve a la taberna. Lo asustaba. La presencia de Olaf en un sitio como aquel era sin duda reprobable, y Kristoff estaba seguro de que, en cuanto el muñeco soltase la "visita" frente a Anna, su novia lo mataría.

—Uh... Hola, Olaf.

Los ojos del muñeco de nieve eran dos cuencas oscuras, radiantes. Kristoff, por un momento, consideró seriamente la posibilidad de echarlo, pero aquello, desde luego, no le convenía, considerando el estado en el cual lo había encontrado Olaf. Al cabo de varios minutos de pensamiento, Kristoff optó por preguntar lo más pertinente.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Olaf se sentó a su lado. Kristoff tuvo de nuevo el impulso de apartarlo, pero su ridículo sentido de integridad se lo evitó.

—Oh, solo paseaba —fue la entusiasta respuesta recibida. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar algo raro. Algo diferente. Solo que no lograba identificar _qué_, exactamente—. Te vi... Quise venir a saludarte —Olaf miró alrededor—. Y... ¿Qué es este lugar?

Un suspiro. Una mano pesada y grande buscando refugio entre los delgados dedos de madera. Kristoff lo miró.

—Mira, Olaf, mejor salgamos, ¿sí? No quiero meterme en problemas con Anna.

Un confuso asentimiento fue su respuesta. Mientras se alejaban, Olaf se mantuvo en silencio todo el rato. La misma pregunta resonaba varias veces en su cabeza.

_¿Por qué?_

**. . .**

Valk había pasado la noche entera despierto. Las primeras horas, se había limitado a caminar por el camarote. Las siguientes, se sentó ante su ventanilla y miró la silueta del castillo de las Islas del Sur recortándose contra la luna.

El mismo nombre había vagado en sus labios, durante toda la noche. "Emily".

Valk había conocido a Emily de niño. Fue durante el tiempo en que las riquezas abundaban en el reino de Northumberland, y habían sido pocos los reinos que se habían negado a hacer tratados con las Islas del Sur. Podía decirse que, por aquel entonces, ya había cierta "rivalidad" entre las Islas del Norte y del Sur. Valk había olvidado muchas cosas de aquel día.

Había olvidado el banquete que habían celebrado en su honor, al momento del desembarco. Había olvidado, también, los saludos cordiales de las damas que encontraba a su paso —y las miradas. Sobre todo las miradas.

Claro que, con Emily, no había podido hacer lo mismo.

La muchacha había estado la mayor parte del tiempo apartada de él, durante la visita. Prácticamente desde la primera mirada —de reojo, no había podido dejar de verla. Solo tuvo que hacerlo una vez para comprender que Emily no era, ni de lejos, la princesa ideal que sus padres habían idealizado, y tanto se habían empeñado en meterle en la cabeza. Le había tocado el brazo —un roce de un microsegundo. Y poco después, nada.

Valk había roto todo contacto con ella a partir de entonces, aunque no podía decirse que fuera su culpa. Emily había dejado claro su desagrado en su expresión, aún cuando su madre la había prácticamente forzado a saludarlo con una reverencia. Valk sabía, de un modo u otro, que Emily no sentía, en absoluto, respeto alguno por él.

—Solo será un momento —le había prometido su hermano, en ese momento—. Solo un segundo más.

Ah, pero la visita no había durado solo un segundo más. Valk recordaba perfectamente haber corrido de un lado para el otro acompañado de su hermano, viendo y conociendo. Northumberland no era como las Islas del Norte. No podía ser como las Islas del Norte, por más que lo intentara.

Edificios, casitas y bloques de pisos grises y blancos aquí y allá. Hierba verde y un aire gris. La atmósfera venía cargada de calma y paz. Valk podía jurar no haber visitado nunca antes un lugar tan pacífico.

Sus habitantes no habían sido para menos. Valk había estado yendo de arriba abajo en aquel reino, y los habitantes podían denominarse de cualquier manera menos antipáticos. Algo aburridos, sí. Tediosos, incluso. Pero antipáticos jamás.

—Son ingleses —había sido la sencilla respuesta de su hermano, en aquel entonces.

A la hora de marcharse, Valk había tenido que despedirse de la princesa Emily. Tocarla había sido inevitable, aunque duró pocos segundos. Un beso en la mejilla y uno en la mano. Una mirada de aceptación. No recibiría más de ella.

Valk no se había dado cuenta, pero Olson lo había estado mirando esa noche. Estaba consciente, en cierto modo, de lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermanito, pero había preferido no decir nada.

Era una lucha interna en la que él no podía inmiscuirse, por más que lo quisiera.

**. . .**

Cuando Jenni entró a su habitación, F estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. Su primer impulso fue llamarla, pero sus ojos le mostraron que no fue buena idea.

Sentándose a su lado en la cama, se limitó a mirarla durante un rato. Jenni podía ser impulsiva, la mayoría de ocasiones, pero también sabía _cuando_ debía serlo y cuando no.

Mirándola bien, pudo notar que algo en su amiga no estaba bien. Tenía la mirada perdida —las manos hechas puños sobre la falda. Jenni intentó tocarla, pero vaciló a medio camino. Fuera lo que fuese que mantuviera tan pensativa a F, no podía ser bueno.

Cuando finalmente le habló, sus manos temblaron. Fue una sensación repentina —y fría. Sobre todo fría.

—¿F?

Un sobresalto y una mirada aturdida, fue su respuesta.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Jenni. Se sentó a su lado. F mantuvo su vista fija al frente por unos segundos más. Cuando finalmente se volvió a ver a Jenni, con los labios apretados y las manos vueltas hacia arriba. Jenni podía vanagloriarse de tener razón, por una vez. F había estado pensando en algo importante.

—¿Sucedió algo? —fue lo primero que pudo preguntar, después de eso. F suspiró.

—Solo pensaba.

Las cejas arqueadas de Jenni fueron gesto más que suficiente para hacerle entender que no acababa de creerlo. F mordió su labio inferior, optando por el camino más fácil para librarse de las preguntas que pudieran lloverle al respecto de su mal humor.

—Y a ti... ¿Cómo te fue en el baile?

Al instante supo, por el brillo de los ojos de Jenni, que realmente había tocado un buen tema. Enseguida Jenni comenzó a hablar acerca de un nuevo amigo que había podido conocer en el baile. Sebastian esto, Sebastian aquello.

Si no conociera a su amiga, F podría incluso jurar que Jenni se había enamorado a primera vista del tipo en cuestión. Un tipo.

—Es todo lo que un hombre joven debería ser —dijo ella—, sensato, alegre, con sentido del humor; nunca había visto modales tan desenfadados, tanta naturalidad con una educación tan perfecta.

—Y también es guapo, a juzgar por como lo describes —replicó F. La burla teñida en cada una de sus palabras—, lo cual nunca está de más en un joven. De modo que es un hombre completo.

Un puchero. No recibió más por parte de Jenni que un puchero y un leve golpecito en el brazo.

—¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ver a Elsa? —preguntó F al cabo de un rato. Jenni consideró la propuesta. Prácticamente desde que Hans se la había llevado fuera del salón de baile, ninguna de las dos la había visto. La preocupación por su amiga seguía patente, aún después de la salida del príncipe Olson de la sala de baile.

—Vamos.

**. . .**

Había permanecido sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, durante todo el día. Había sostenido la cajita de música entre sus manos todo el rato. Cuando la puerta se abrió, por un momento, miró hacia ella, esperanza. Creyendo —ingenua, que Hans había llegado para disculparse. No era él.

Era el príncipe James.

**. . .**

Freya vendría en tres días. Su salud había sido delicada en los últimos meses, razón por la cual la bonita muchacha no había podido acudir con ellos a las Islas del Sur, pero su promesa de seguirles —quizá luego, se había mantenido en pie.

La carta llegó temprano aquel día. Fue animada, aunque Janson no había podido dejar de notar un atisbo de preocupación. Era bien sabido que a Freya no le gustaba el mar, de tal modo que Janson seguía sorprendiéndose porque la joven hallase decidido seguirlos a las Islas del Sur pese a su temor creciente. No era exactamente una fobia; sin embargo, tampoco podía decirse que fuera algo superficial.

—¿Leyendo de nuevo la carta de Freya, Jan? —preguntó Mikell. Un asentimiento —y una carta cuidadosamente doblada.

—Vendrá dentro de dos días. ¿Crees que podamos ir a recibirla?

Mikell sonrió.

—No creo que tengamos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que ir a recogerla, ¿no te parece?

Janson se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá.

**. . .**

Elsa no dijo nada en algunos minutos. Se limitó a mirar al príncipe James, con los ojos abiertos y las manos temblorosas. Durante ese tiempo, no dejó de pensar en lo que diría, y en las razones que conducirían al príncipe James a visitarla en su habitación.

Al cabo de un rato, finalmente, habló.

—¿Sucede algo, su Alteza?

**. . .**

—Tengo un presentimiento —anunció Ithunn. Su esposo la miró.

Había regresado pocas horas después de que Ithunn finalmente entrara a la casa. Desde que llegaron allí, habían puesto manos a la obra para construir un lugar que se pudiera llamar "hogar". Estaban orgullosos, de alguna manera.

El resultado había sido una casita del tamaño de un botón, cuya puerta daba directamente al mar. El techo había sido construido con pedazos largos y caña, y las paredes, de la madera extraída de los troncos de los árboles. No tenían puerta, aunque, realmente, ninguno de los dos le había tomado demasiada importancia a ello.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Akhtar, secándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. Había estado batiendo las moras que había encontrado en la selva —de nuevo.

—No lo sé. Solo fue un presentimiento.

Akhtar asintió. Con el paso del tiempo, los presentimientos de su esposa habían dejado de suponer algo curioso para él. Se limitó a callar y mirar a Ithunn, de vez en cuando. Los presentimientos de su esposa tampoco solían ser malos. Una nueva criatura en el bosque —comida extra en algún lugar apartado del bosque. Habían tenido que sobrevivir por sí solos desde el momento en que despertaran en aquella playa. Los presentimientos de Ithunn solían ser bastante acertados, en ese aspecto. Sus presentimientos y su buen sentido, que a menudo habían contribuido a que el carácter explosivo de Akhtar no pagara consecuencias serias.

—Anoche soñé algo —comentó, tendiéndole un líquido espeso y morado en una taza de coco. Ithunn la aceptó, gustosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Unos ojos. Son azules y son muy bellos. Son como los tuyos, pero la dueña tiene la piel pálida y pecas.

Ithunn lo miró, con ojos entrecerrados, y Akhtar se encogió de hombros. En aquel momento, realmente, ambos estaban cansados. Pudieron seguir hablando hasta el anochecer, de verdad que pudieron hacerlo. Pero no lo hicieron.

**. . .**

De camino al pueblo, Emily no dejó en ningún momento de mirar a James. Luego del "problema" con sus padres, ambos habían optado por no decir nada más del tema. Había sido duro decirle a sus padres lo que opinaban al respecto de su matrimonio pero, desde luego, más duro habían sido las acciones de sus padres, después.

De vuelta, se separaron en el vestíbulo. Caminaron toda la tarde y los pies de Emily dolían, tremendamente.

Cuando se detuvieron, miró a James, confusa.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Debo... hablar con alguien —fue la cortante respuesta. Emily prefirió no indagar más en el asunto. Poco conocía hasta el momento del carácter de su prometido, pero por lo que había visto, se trataba de un joven reservado. No convenía —ni beneficiaría, preguntarle nada al respecto.

En situaciones como esas, lo mejor por hacer era callar y verlo alejarse.

**. . .**

—Eh, ¿por qué tan apurada?

Elenna arqueó las cejas al momento de ver pasar a su amiga a su lado, a toda prisa, con los brazos cargados de platos de porcelana. Más que nada, por el hecho de que fuera precisamente Anna quien cargara con esos platos. Los criados debían de tener _mucho _trabajo. Nadie en su sano juicio —ni fuera de éste, dejaría a Anna con platos de porcelana en sus brazos.

—Mi prima —fue la respuesta, agitada.

—¿Tu prima?

—Ella viene.

Elenna abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Había oído al respecto, varias veces. Rapunzel, la del cabello que no crece. La princesa perdida —y la luz de Corona. La muchacha había dispuesto de una generosa cantidad de apodos, desde el momento en que regresó a Corona.

Elenna había conocido la historia de Rapunzel más que nada por las habladurías. Al principio había pensado que no eran más que cuentos. La... historia... de la princesa con cabello mágico y la torre en el bosque le había parecido imposible, en su momento. Sin embargo, su perspectiva cambió totalmente al momento de escuchar los rumores de que llegaban vientos fríos del norte, de Arendelle. Un hombre, que había sido invitado a la coronación de la reina Elsa, aseguró que esta había lanzado una fuerte nevada a Arendelle. A consecuencia de esto, el reino entero acabó enterrado bajo la nieve, y solo por intervención de su hermana menor, Anna, el problema se había solucionado.

Elenna había acabado en Arendelle más bien por cuestiones del destino. Su madre había sido la principal causante, en realidad. Su madre —y su irrefrenable curiosidad.

Aún así, Elenna nunca había conocido a Rapunzel.

Al menos hasta el momento.

—¿Cuándo viene? —preguntó, siguiendo los pasos de su amiga escaleras abajo. Un resoplido molesto y una mirada encendida, fueron su respuesta.

—Mañana.

—¿¡Mañana!? —los ojos de Elenna se abrieron, sorprendidos—. Pero... ¿cómo? ¿No es ese muy poco tiempo para... para prepararse?

Anna asintió, haciendo equilibrios con la delicada porcelana. Sus intentos por no derribarla eran dignos de lástima.

—De todos modos, ella y su esposo llegarán mañana por la tarde —la miró, de reojo—. Confío en que estarás ahí para ayudarme a recibirlos.

Elenna asintió.

—No abandonaría a mi amiga en un momento como ese por nada del mundo.

Anna le sonrió, con ojos luminosos y los labios fruncidos una pizca. Como siempre.

Elenna sintió un calor súbito subir a sus mejillas pero, por el momento, prefirió no hurgar. Temía lo que pudiera salir.

**. . .**

Emily tuvo la visión a la mitad del camino hacia su dormitorio. Cuando la tuvo, se quedó paralizada un momento, aferrada a la pared. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Cuando era niña, Emily solía tener aquel tipo de visiones cuando dormía. Frecuentemente su padre, que no dejaba de ser un buen hombre a pesar de sus necesidades, era el que se encargaba de consolarla. En sí, las pesadillas de Emily no eran malas. Un período de hambre por aquí; una visita familiar por acá. Eso no significaba que a Emily le asustara aquello.

Cuando su padre empezó a convocar a conocidos hechiceros para consultar el caso de su hija, Emily se había negado. No tanto porque le dieran miedo, ni nada parecido; era algo mucho más profundo.

Emily misma le había explicado a su padre la razón exacta por la cual ella no se permitía ver por los hechiceros; no era miedo, y en definitiva no era pena. Emily tenía más clase que eso.

La verdadera razón por la cual Emily no se dejaba ver era que la muchacha había sido lo bastante lista para ver lo que pasaría si lo hacía. Sus padres no habían querido creerle, en su momento. Pero las visiones de Emily jamás se equivocaban.

Ninguno de esos hechiceros era de fiar. Todos y cada uno de ellos había ido hasta el palacio con un solo propósito: el poder. En más de una ocasión, Emily vio a alguno de ellos pensando en todo tipo de artimañas para atraerla y poder llevársela. Emily no pensaba ponerse a sí misma en peligro, ni a su familia, presentándose ante hombres y mujeres que lo único que pretendían eran arrebatarle su poder.

Las repercusiones que aquello había tenido en Emily habían sido más que nada negativas. Conocedora de muchas cosas gracias a sus raras habilidades, Emily se había vuelto una chica desconfiada, distante. Claro que no dejaba que eso interviniera con sus deberes reales. Los habitantes de su reino alababan a Emily como una muchacha inteligente, llena del sentido común y el buen corazón del que su madre carecía. No parecían disgustados por el hecho de que ella fuera a ser su reina. Sin embargo, pese a haberse ganado —independientemente de sus poderes— el cariño y el respeto de su pueblo, Emily no terminaba de sentirse cómoda. Las mismas preguntas palpitaba en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

_¿De verdad? ¿Es de verdad?_

_¿De verdad la querían? ¿Realmente la apreciaban por cómo era, y no sólo por sus poderes?_

Realmente nadie en el reino conocía los poderes de Emily. Sin embargo, la muchacha insistía en alejarse de todo —de todos. Temía lo que pudiera llegar a pasar —si llegaban a descubrirla. Si llegaban a quererla, con fines egoístas.

Las visiones de Emily nunca se equivocaban.

En aquella ocasión, su visión fue clara. Una cabellera platinada —luz lunar reflejada en la seda celeste de su vestido. Sangre. Sangre por todas partes. Y ella misma, de pie, a la distancia. Su mirada fría, indiferente. Y la chica de cabello platinado mirándola fijo. Su mirada y su expresión reflejaban a la perfección lo que quería decirle —pero que, sencillamente, no podía.

_¿No te importa? ¿No ves a todo lo que conocías morir carbonizado a tu alrededor? ¿No sufres por ver sufrir a tus seres queridos, también?_

Y su respuesta, cortante.

—_No._

—_Te odio._

Ojos azules y manos blancas. Una cabellera pelirroja, oscura.

—_Te odio, te odio, te odio._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—_Te odio, te odio._

Abrió los ojos. Ni siquiera sabía cuando los había cerrado.

—_Era mi esposo._

—_Perdóname._

Por no advertirle. ¿Aún estaría a tiempo?

Parpadeó. La visión apocalíptica había desaparecido y, de repente, el cielo había dejado de ser rojo, sino azul, y no estaba en medio de un reino en ruinas sino en el pasillo de un lujoso palacio, de camino a su habitación. El mismo nombre palpitaba en sus labios, una y otra vez.

_Elsa._

**. . .**

—Llegaremos a Arendelle mañana por la tarde —fue el informe de Eugene, entrando al camarote. Rapunzel se encontraba sentada frente a su tocador, cepillándose el cabello. La reina había insistido tanto que no le había quedado otra opción más que llevarlo. En esas ocasiones Eugene se permitía a sí mismo comparar a su esposa con ella misma, con el cabello largo.

Casi siempre, luego de aquellos minutos de reflexiones, Eugene llegaba a la conclusión de que Rapunzel estaba mucho más guapa así, con el cabello corto.

—Me parece que te estás preocupando demasiado —fue el comentario en respuesta, formulado con dulzura. Rapunzel no despegó la vista de su reflejo para ver a su esposo—. Te adorará. Todos lo hacen.

—Claro que sí; como los Duques de Kent, por ejemplo. Me adoran tanto que no me quieren a menos de diez metros de distancia —fue la sarcástica respuesta. Rapunzel se giró para mirarlo. Sostenía una flor de color amarillo pálido entre sus dedos.

—Anna es un ángel.

—Eso no es lo que todos dicen.

Un bufido. Rapunzel se cruzó de brazos.

—No deberías hacer tanto caso de las habladurías, ¿sabes, Eugene?

—Punzie, le partió la cara a un príncipe —Eugene se sentó en el borde de la cama—. ¿Cómo esperas que no sienta miedo?

La risa de Rapunzel le recordó a un pajarillo. Resonó por todo el camarote y se coló traviesamente entre sus oídos. Bufó, jugando con la gruesa corbata de su traje.

—Te enfrentaste a un montón de guardias tú solo, pasaste la mayor parte de tu vida huyendo, me salvaste la vida, enfrentaste a mi padre para pedir mi mano en matrimonio... ¿Y te asustas de mi prima?

—¡Eso es diferente! —Se cruzó de brazos, ofendido—. Ni tu padre ni los guardias de palacio se enfrentaron a una bruja del hielo ni salvaron a todo un reino del invierno eterno.

—Era su hermana —replicó Rapunzel—. No hubo necesidad de enfrentamiento, porque Elsa habría hecho cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mano para ver a su hermana, y a su propio reino, felices. Además, tampoco es para tanto. El invierno ni siquiera duró tres días. No puedes decir que fuera eterno.

—Ah, pero pudo haberlo sido.

Rapunzel suspiró ante el carácter infantil de su marido.

—¿Piensas esconderte de mi prima toda la visita? —Eugene la miró—. Porque te aseguro Eugene que, si siquiera lo intentas, te arrastraré a la sala del trono a base de sartenazos y no podrás escaparte, ¿eh?

Eugene asintió, con los labios fruncidos en un puchero divertido. Realmente no sabía lo que había hecho para acabar casado con una mujer como Rapunzel. Tampoco podía decir que se arrepintiese. No por el momento.

**. . .**

Había estado en la biblioteca toda la mañana.

Había pensado todo ese tiempo en alguna manera de contentarse con Elsa. De repente le asaltaba la sensación de haber reaccionado de manera equivocada, pero luego recordaba el incidente. Recordaba la expresión de la princesa de Arendelle, al momento de que él revelara la verdadera razón por la cual se había acercado a ella.

No podía. Sencillamente, no se le ocurría ninguna manera de hablar con Elsa sin que esta lo terminara congelando.

—Buen trabajo, Hans Westergard —fueron las palabras que pronunció, una vez cerrado el último libro—. El único hermano de la familia real que no sabe cómo disculparse.

Excepto, quizás, Ariana.

_Ariana._

Últimamente, Hans la recordaba mucho. Ariana no se parecía a él. Ella tenía cabello castaño, ojos marrones y piel pálida. Tenía pecas y una bonita sonrisa. En cierto modo, cuando conoció a Anna le recordó mucho a Ariana.

—¿Problemas, Alteza?

Hans alzó la mirada de la mesa. Emily le miraba fijamente, de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

**. . .**

—¿Cómo fue que llegó aquí?

Elsa arqueó las cejas. Una parte de ella estaba irritada; otra, confundida.

—Creí que su hermano Hans ya le habría dejado bastante claro que mis memorias han sido prácticamente borradas.

James asintió. Elsa seguía cuestionándose, interiormente, las razones que habrían llevado al príncipe James de las Islas del Sur a visitarla a su habitación, la mañana siguiente a una fiesta que había resultado ser de todo, menos común.

—Según tengo entendido, _Elsa _—Un gruñido. Una mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación, en silencio—, que cuando una persona pierde la memoria por cualquier razón, eventualmente, la recupera. —Arqueó las cejas—. Creí que para estas alturas, ya habría recuperado algo.

Elsa lo miró.

—Eso es obvio.

James suspiró.

—Escuche, Elsa...

—¿Por qué ha venido?

James la miró a la cara. Realmente, Elsa no había formulado la pregunta con mala intención. Sus ojos abiertos —su expresión confusa, la delataban. Sencillamente estaba confundida.

—Ya se lo he dicho, Elsa. ¿Sabe? Desde niños, nuestro buen padre nos enseñó el noble arte de la hospitalidad. Nos hemos criado con el lema: "Siempre las puertas abiertas, los brazos tendidos y una sonrisa en los labios". Pero me gustaría conocer a las personas que se quedan a dormir en mi casa. —Oh, era eso.

Elsa suspiró, sin saber exactamente lo que debía decirle al príncipe James desde el momento en que éste le tendiera un brazo con cordialidad.

—¿Le gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo por el jardín, Elsa? —preguntó.

—¿No había ido usted ya con la princesa Emily? —replicó Elsa. James se rió. Sus ojos brillaron como dos joyas grandes, y Elsa intentó compararlas con algo humano.

Como lo esperaba, no lo consiguió.

—Oh, pero pasear con la princesa Emily no será tan divertido como pasear con usted.

**. . .**

Sí, era Emily.

El primer impulso de Hans fue echarla. En momentos como ese, él consideraba que lo mejor era estar solo. Claro que tampoco pretendía ser grosero con su —_futura_— cuñada.

De pequeño, Hans no había sido muy aficionado a seguir las reglas. Para él, reglas era _todo aquello que saliera de los labios de su padre. O de sus hermanos. _No podía evitar hacer todo tipo de cosas, intentos desesperados por hacer algo distinto a sus hermanos. Sin embargo, una sola cosa había podido mantenerse en pie en su mente, todo ese tiempo. La enseñanza de recibir siempre con los brazos abiertos a todo invitado —y poco más. Hans lo había guardado en un lugar recóndito de su ser —solo por si acaso. Por si llegaba el momento en que entraba en algún conflicto e ignoraba todas las enseñanzas de su padre. En el pasado, esa hospitalidad le había ayudado bastante. Con el tiempo eso no había cambiado.

Hans no sabía exactamente si aquel caso era distinto.

Ciertamente, Emily no se parecía a nadie que Hans hubiese visto nunca. Una mezcla entre belleza, seriedad e inteligencia.

_O, quizás, sí lo había visto antes en alguien _—en Elsa. Sobre todo en Elsa.

—¿Necesita algo, Alteza? —preguntó. Un cortés asentimiento, acompañado de una pequeña reverencia. Emily acarició la tapa del libro que Hans había dejado cerrado sobre la mesa.

—¿Interrumpí algo, príncipe Hans? —preguntó mirando los libros con ojos entrecerrados. Fue lo más cercano a expresión propiamente dicha que había aparecido en su rostro.

—Nada importante —replicó Hans. Emily se sentó ante la mesa, acariciando la superficie con la yema de los dedos—. ¿Qué hace usted a estas horas de la mañana en la biblioteca, princesa Emily? —Fue directo. A juzgar por su expresión, supo que había dado en el clavo. Emily le miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo usual. La curva de sus labios sugirió más cosas para él.

—En Northumberland, me gustaba mucho leer —explicó en voz baja—. Era uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos. Y aquí... me pareció una buena oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo.

_Solo quería sentirse en casa._

Hans no se consideraba especialmente inteligente. Sin embargo, tampoco era tonto, y desde niño había sido dotado de una especie de sexto sentido que le había permitido captar, de un modo u otro, lo que _realmente _sentían las personas que intentaban ocultar sus emociones. Con el tiempo, su sexto sentido se había desarrollado y había sido capaz, incluso, de notar el nerviosismo de Elsa el día de su coronación.

—Ya —asintió. Los ojos de Emily no lo miraron siquiera—. Sí.

Emily había optado por desviar la vista, apenas una milésima de segundo después de que se dignara a mirarlo. Hans pensó que tenía los ojos tristes, casi sin poder evitarlo. Así de melancólica era el aura que pesaba sobre la princesa.

—¿Y usted? —La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Una mirada extrañada, fue su respuesta—. ¿Usted qué hace a estas horas en la biblioteca, príncipe Hans?

—Oh... Nada importante, como le había dicho. Libros que leer, cosas por hacer. Es aburrido allá afuera, con tantas cosas divertidas aquí, ¿no cree?

Las cejas de Emily se arquearon, en sospecha. Alcanzó un libro con la mano y revisó el título.

—¿_Sobre el modelo de conducta y modales de las mujeres_? —Arqueó las cejas, aún más—. ¿Qué hace leyendo este tipo de libros, príncipe Hans?

Hans bufó.

—_Na-da-im-por-tan-te _—Miró sus pies. Le avergonzaba decirle a la princesa Emily la verdadera razón por la cual estaba leyendo esos libros.

Los ojos de Emily se estrecharon, suspicaces. Sospechando —por un momento, lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Negó. Se giró de golpe hacia él. Una mano pequeña acarició su brazo derecho, más grueso. Más fuerte. Hans no se explicó cómo, pero supo que podía confiar en ella.

—Es esa chica tan bonita de pelo platinado, ¿cierto? —Su voz escapó como un susurro, como una cascada de palabras, justo antes de añadir, bajo su mirada atontada—. No lo conozco mucho, príncipe Hans. Y tampoco pretendo inmiscuirme mucho en su vida privada, se lo aseguro, pero su... comportamiento... en el salón de baile, la noche de mi compromiso, no fue precisamente _amistosa._

Hans suspiró.

—¿Tan obvio es?

Emily apartó la mano.

—¿El que usted la ame o el que ella lo ame a usted?

Hans parpadeó.

—¿Disculpa?

—Por favor, príncipe Hans. —Emily bufó. Hans pudo haber pensado que lo hacía con fastidio, pero al reconocer la clara irritación en sus ojos, no pudo evitar indignarse. El mismo pensamientos fluyendo por su mente. _¿Cómo esa chica podía juzgarlo de ese modo? _Aunque, en cierto modo, era desconcertante. Más que nada, porque no acababa de entender a lo que se refería ella.

Quizás su desconcierto se mostraba el la cara, porque Emily se lo explicó rápidamente.

—Usted la quiere a ella y ella lo quiere usted. Están enamorados. Ambos.

Hans negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es... imposible, princesa Emily. El... Quise decir, la señorita Elsa, y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada en común más que mutua amistad.

—Eso no es lo que demostraron en el baile.

Hans bajó la cabeza. Todo el tiempo que Elsa llevaba en las Islas del Sur, Hans había procurado mantenerse lo más alejado de ella posible, preocupado, no solo por la reputación de Elsa, sino también por sí mismo. Consciente —aunque a la fuerza, de que si llegaban a verlo mucho en compañía de Elsa empezarían a contarle a ella lo que pasó. Y Hans no estaba _listo _para contarlo, al menos, no a ella. Sobre todo, tomando en cuenta que, quizás, ello ayudaría un poco a que Elsa recuperara la memoria. _Y que se fuera._

—Princesa Emily, yo...

—No se preocupe, príncipe Hans —Emily lo cortó con voz seca y suave—. No le diré a nadie la... relación, que los une.

Hans cerró los ojos. Asintió. Cuando los volvió a abrir, el alivio se había esfumado. Había pasado a ser preocupación total.

—¿Dice usted relación?

—Príncipe Hans, es en serio —Emily negó con la cabeza—. Se nota a leguas. Y se ven bien. Quiero decir... Se ven bien juntos.

—¿Sabe quién soy, princesa Emily?

Emily no lo miró al momento de caminar hacia la puerta. Simplemente se quedó allí, con una mano apoyada en el marco y los ojos cerrados. Con la otra mano sobre el vientre, Hans la imaginó embarazada. Pensó que el bebé no podría ser de James, sobre todo, tomando en cuenta que no se amaban. Y Hans dudaba que su hermano se casara con una mujer que no amaba.

_Y mucho menos la embarazara._

—Lo sé —dijo Emily. Su voz tenía un acento más bien triste—. Lo sé.

**. . .**

Elenna acompañó a Anna al momento de recibir a su prima. En cuanto las dos jóvenes salieron, Elenna notó que la mayor parte de las miradas se dirigían hacia la princesa. Nada nuevo. Si Elenna pudiera contar la cantidad de veces que Anna había salido desde la "despedida" de Elsa, se reduciría a cero. En tal caso, Kristoff y la propia Elenna habían sido su conexión con el reino, sus fuentes de noticias. Anna había estado demasiado deprimida para salir hasta el momento.

—¡Ahí están!

Elenna notó que la expresión de Anna había cambiado al momento de decir esas palabras. El semblante, que hasta el momento había permanecido igual de apagado que de costumbre, se había iluminado de repente, y aunque Elenna no lo notó, también sus ojos. Kristoff permaneció al lado de Anna, al igual que Elenna. Aunque apenas se conocían, ambos habían aprendido a compartir a la princesa, y se habían vuelto sus centinelas particulares. Kristoff en su posición como pareja, y Elenna tomando a Anna como lo único que le quedaba de Elsa, así como Anna consideraba a Elenna una fuente de información que hasta entonces no conocía —para su propia ofensa— sobre su hermana. Pequeños detalles que pasaron desapercibidos, ya fuera lo mucho que le gustaba el color blanco, o su costumbre de mirar el retrato de su padre cuando tenía problemas a la hora de manejar el reino. La mala bailarina que era —y, quizás, la expresión que ponía cada que veía a su hermana besarse con Kristoff. Una mezcla de nostalgia, de cariño y de deseo. Y quizás algo de envidia que Anna no había notado antes hasta que Elenna la sugiriera.

Al principio Elenna no había apreciado del todo a Anna. La consideraba una suplente de Elsa, nada más. Alguien que entendía sus sentimientos, pero sin llegar a ser su mejor amiga. Alguien con quien pasar el rato para sentir que su amiga seguía con ella, pero sin acabar de verla solamente como la única alternativa. La efusividad de Anna la había molestado. Desde niña la habían acostumbrado a recibir pocas muestras de afecto, de modo que esas veces que Anna se colaba en su dormitorio y la abrazaba por debajo de las sábanas, las peleas nocturnas con almohadas que siempre Anna iniciaba, y las conversaciones acompañadas de té y uno que otro abrazo habían resultado incómodas al principio para ella. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, había aprendido a apreciar a Anna por sí misma y no tanto por ser la hermana pequeña de Elsa. Había aprendido a apreciar la sonrisa de Anna, cada vez que algo bueno le ocurría. Sus intentos de animarla cuando se sentía triste, pensando que lo estaba por Elsa. Y las veces que desayunaban juntas y Anna intentaba sentarse a su lado.

—¡Elenna!

Elenna fue sacada violentamente de sus pensamientos y tirada del brazo hacia una joven bella de pelo castaño que esperaba al lado de un hombre alto y moreno. Elenna hizo una reverencia al momento de que Anna las presentara. La pequeña estatura de la otra joven, sus ojos enormes y brillantes, sus labios sonrosados, ejerciendo una especie de hechizo en ella. La miraba con un encanto particular que Elenna hasta el momento solo había encontrado en Anna.

—Elenna, es mi prima Rapunzel, princesa de Corona. Rapunzel, te presento a Elenna, princesa de Düsseldorf. Es mi mejor amiga.

Las palabras de Anna fueron como calma luego de tormenta. La sensación de esperanza embargando a Elenna poco a poco, la idea de tener una amiga que realmente la entendiera ahora que Elsa se había ido. Kristoff permaneció encogido detrás de ellas hasta que Anna lo señaló.

—Y él es Kristoff Björman, mi novio. Kristoff, mi prima Rapunzel.

—Un placer, Alteza —contestó Kristoff asintiendo secamente con la cabeza. Su incomodidad e inseguridad ante el hecho de ser presentado con otro integrante de la realeza eran más que evidentes. Rapunzel, sin embargo, no lo notó. O al menos no pareció hacerlo. Le sonrió a Kristoff con toda la amabilidad que no había usado con Elenna, la cual en realidad tampoco era demasiada. La mano de Rapunzel descansó en el aire unos instantes antes de que Kristoff se diera cuenta de que debía estrechársela. La mano de Rapunzel era pequeña comparada con la del novio de su amiga. Cuando se separaron, Anna señaló al hombre que acompañaba a su prima. Era casi tan alto como Kristoff, con mechones largos y castaños, ojos marrones y una ligera barba.

—Él es Eugene Fitzherbert, el esposo de Rapunzel —informó Anna. La sonrisa de Eugene distaba mucho de la de su esposa. Manteniendo la amabilidad, pero sin perder un retazo de picardía que para Elenna resultó evidente.

—Eugene Fitzherbert a sus órdenes —dijo.

—Elenna, princesa de Düsseldorf.

—Kristoff Björman.

Elenna no sabía exactamente lo que pasaría, pero sí sintió el escalofrío cuando Eugene besó el dorso de su mano.

Si tan solo hubiera dicho algo en ese entonces, quizá habría podido evitar un par de cosas después.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Un año más o menos? Lo que sé es que merezco la hoguera por haber tardado tanto. Y lo lamento. Pero es que he pasado por muchas cosas. La imaginación me abandonó en el peor momento, tenía muy poco tiempo libre, y me ocurrieron varias cosas que me impidieron actualizar. Yo misma pasé por un largo y doloroso proceso en mis emociones y la vida se me está complicando en muchos aspectos. Perdí a una persona muy valiosa para mí con la que sigo hablando como masoquista, a pesar de que me lastima, tomé un par de decisiones y la poca imaginación que me tocaba de vez en cuando no daba frutos con este capítulo.

Pero finalmente lo tengo aquí para que ustedes lo gocen y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

Respondo a comentarios:

_Ana Victoria: _Una galletita para ti. :3

_The Woman of Ice: _Gracias por lo del cap. Aquí tienes tu galleta. ^.^

_The Lonely Frozen Wolf: _Muchísimas gracias. :'D Efectivamente tengo un buen lemmon planeado para el futuro, más posiblemente no será cercano xD. Bien dicen por ahí que las personas más diferentes pueden ser las mejores amigas. ;D El pasado de Emily es algo que explicaré más adelante. Anna sufrió mucho, cierto, pero gracias a sus amigos está saliendo adelante. Valk no es malvado, simplemente es un chico que tomó algunas malas decisiones en su vida, como Hans. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo del baile, aunque muy posiblemente lo edite luego. Ntp, yo soy igual. La ortografía la consido algo muy importante y necesario para una historia, sin ella toda palabra puede perder el sentido. En ese caso te llamaré loba. ;D Toma tu galleta.

_F: _Muchas gracias.

_Kim Yu Rim: _Sin duda debe ser algo hermoso xD. Más si lo acompañas con un cafecito u otra bebida. De hecho desde muy niña me ha gustado mucho leer, quizás por eso las palabras suelen salerme naturales. :D Yo creo que ya elegí mi nombre definitivo jajaja.

_Cristal de Neige: _Bueno, quizás aparezca algún Rodrigo por ahí luego. ;) Hans y Elsa arreglarán sus problemas maritales en el próximo capítulo xD.

_Kelly171: _Muchas gracias. Toma tu galleta.

_Teen Janeite: _¡Bienvenida hermana austenita! Te aseguro que cada mención al Antiguo Testamento (las obras de Jane Austen) será referida con el respeto que se merece. F y Janson saldrán en el siguiente capítulo, y tendrán algo más de protagonismo como regalo para la Comunidad austeniana. Cierto que el pobre Hans merecía una segunda oportunidad después de todo.

Bueno, con esto concluyo el capítulo de hoy. Sé que dejé muchas cosas inconclusas (como los problemas de Hans y Elsa, o la parejita de Janson y F) pero esos temas los dejaré para el próximo capítulo. De momento, mi pobre imaginación no da para más.

¡Besos de colores!

La Bruja Grimm.


End file.
